Werewolf Academy
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hinamori can't remember her past and finds out she is a half-breed werewolf! She attends a special academy filled with werewolf students and meets a white werewolf with glowing turquoise eyes. WELCOME TO WEREWOLF ACADEMY! Hitsugaya x Hinamori M-Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello my fellow hitsuhina fans out there and welcome! My first fanfiction "The Two Hitsugaya & Hinamori" is completed! *Cheers* It's time for a new fanfiction, now I am extremely excited to start my 2nd fanfiction story! Now for those who are viewing, this will be a LEMON...I know, pretty hot right? Honestly, I read one view from TinaTuna asking to do a lemon. You know what? WHY THE HELL NOT!? Tinatuna, this one is for you! But, we aren't just going to jump right in the lemon WE NEED A STORY FIRST! RIGHT!? So, please be patient with me on the lemon, it'll be coming...and yes, it'll be HOT. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED! STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! And I'm proud to welcome everyone...TO WEREWOLF ACADEMY!** **Please NO FLAMES****

**EDIT (12/22/2014): NO LONGER A "Lemon" FANFICTION -** Sorry everyone, I had to change this into a non-lemon fanfiction due to the rules. I do apologize if this caused any problems or for those who are disappointed that this is no longer a lemon anymore!

**Synopsis:** Hinamori can't remember her past but haves dreams about a young boy. Soon she finds out she is a half-breed werewolf!? She is sent to a special academy filled with werewolf students and meets new friends! Soon she meets a werewolf with white spikey hair, white ears and a tail. His icy turquoise eyes glowing as she felt like she was getting drawn in. WELCOME TO WEREWOLF ACADEMY! [LEMON]

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: The Calling**

The world is filled with strange things, filled with wonders and mysterious creatures. So strange that we never thought they would exist. Yet, they live among us and look the same like us. If I were to say they're beast with long tails, sharp teeth, and glowing eyes would you feel scared? Or would you be enchanted by them? These are no ordinary beast but, they have been heard in many legends and stories.

They are called "Werewolves" a powerful magical beast with the ability to change into large wolves and use magical spells to protect themselves. These werewolves have been around for centuries among the humans but, of course they would need to control their powers at a young age.

There is an academy for young werewolves to learn how to control their powers and learn how to live among with humans. There were two werewolves, both best friends like brothers. One werewolf would have the purest white fur with bright green eyes as for the other was black as charcoal that would shine a hint of red with burgundy eyes.

The white wolf clan and the black wolf clan have been allies for years, and the two werewolves were partners for life. Years passed as the two friends fell in love with their mates. The white wolf fell in love with a female white wolf and gave birth to a handsome young boy.

As for the black wolf, he fell in love with a human. Their love was so strong for each other that he chose a human to become his mate rather than his own kind. Some humans would run in fear seeing a werewolf but, she was mesmerized by them and accepted him for who he was.

They gave birth to a beautiful young girl with the brightest smile and a scent of peaches. The young two children grew up together as playmates and unsperateable friends. The boy a pure werewolf as for the girl, she was a half-breed.

Half-breeds are unable to know about the werewolves at a young age, the parents had to hide away their appearances in front of the young girl and the boy had to wear a hooded jacket to hide away his ears and tuck away his tail from the young girl and other werewolves who wish to kill a white wolf pup.

Now this will be a story about their children, who are already connected by an invisible string called "destiny" to be together, not only as friends but as Mates….A white werewolf and a half-breed black werewolf.

It was late afternoon; two children giggling at a park while playing in the sandbox. One girl had brown hair in pigtails white wearing a light pink dress and the other child was covering his face with a black hooded sweater and khaki shorts.

"Bed-wetter! Stop making those weird sand cakes and help me build a big castle!" the boy ordered the girl as the girl pouted "MOU! I don't wet my bed anymore, Shiro-chan!"

"Stop calling me by that childish name!" he snapped back as they giggled. The girl and boy have been childhood friends since they've been born. The young girl named Momo Hinamori has been his playmate has been staying with his family due to her parents having business matters with the boy's family.

The young boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya , is the son of a highly powerful family. The Hinamori's been working with the Hitsugaya's for years and very close with them. Ever since they met, the boy would always hide his upper face, covering his eyes and hair. Everywhere they went or did, he would wear the hood.

"Shiro-chan?" she asked as she helped him make his castle "Yeah?" he replied.

"Why don't you ever take off the hood?" she was always curious how her friend looked and her parents even told her she was not allowed to touch his hood for whatever reason. He looked down "I'm…not allowed to take it off" as he clinched his toy shovel and stood up "But, I'll show you if you promise me something first, Bed-wetter!"

He took a deep breath "You have to be my Mate!" as he pointed at the girl who just sat there looking at him. **"W-WELL!?"** he yelled nervously said and waiting for the girl's reply. She didn't know what a 'Mate' meant or heard of such thing, she simply thought it meant "best friends."

She wanted to see his face more than anything! "Okay, I promise!" she agreed and the boy smiled as he lifted his pinky finger towards her "You have to pinky swear promise!"

As she raised her pinky finger and wrapped it around his "I pinky swear promise!" as soon as they let go of each other's finger, the boy dropped his toy shovel and was about to remove his hood.

The girl with anxious eyes waited as he slowly lifted the hood and saw something similar to white ears but, suddenly a man appeared in front of the boy and covered him. His father who had long flowing white hair kneeled in front of the boy and put his hands over his head.

Soon, the boy fell unconscious into his father's arms. As he carried the boy in his arms he looked towards the girl. "Momo-chan" as he put a hand over her head as well "I'm sorry you had to see this." Soon she fell unconscious as well…

* * *

><p>An alarm clock turned on, groaning she reached for the ringing clock and shut it off. She stretched and slowly making it towards the bathroom 'Same dream again?' lately she's been having a dream about a little boy and can't remember who it is.<p>

Getting ready for school, she took a shower and washed up. Quickly switching her pajamas into her school uniform and looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in place "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

Hinamor Momo, age 18 in her senior year in high school. She quickly brushed her hair and wore a hair bun. Running down the stairs into the kitchen "Good morning…eh?" there was no one there. All she found was a note on the table with her breakfast prepared and lunchbox.

_Dear our sweet Momo,_

_Your father and I had to go on an urgent business meeting this morning. I already packed you lunch and breakfast is on the table. Please put the dishes in the sink when you are finished. Have fun at school today!_

_Love, Parents_

"Really? This early?" Hinamori looking at the note once more as she took a bite of her breakfast. Finishing her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the sink and quickly ran out to school.

**-Ding Dong Dang!-**

Hinamori running inside the school "SAFE!" as she quickly changed her shoes into her indoor shoes. Quickly running towards her class and slide the doors open. "Good morning Momo-chan!" her friend greeted her.

"Ah Good morning! Whew I thought I was going to be late!" as Hinamori took her seat. As time went by, taking her classes the lunch bell rang. "Ah finally!" Hinamori stretching out her arms and enjoying lunch with her friend. Suddenly the announcement speakers turned on…

**-Hinamori Momo, please report to the main office at once please. Again…Hinamori Momo, please report to the main office at once please.-**

"Momo, they seem to be calling for you" her friend looked at her. "I wonder why they would be calling me…" she quickly packed her lunch and placed it back into her bag. Leaving the class and making her way into the main office.

As she slide the doors open, she saw her teacher and parents waiting for her. "Mom? Daddy? What's going on?" she was shocked her parents were here, she thought she was in some sort of trouble. "Hello Momo-chan, have a seat with us…We have something to tell you."

As her parents explained to her that she'll be move away to a special boarding academy far away from here and will be under the care of their close business partner. Hinamori's eyes widen from the news and couldn't understand why. Her parents were sad as well but, this was for her own good.

Hinamori cried as she hugged her parents. They were heartbroken they had to leave her daughter but promised they will try to visit her when they can. She understood her parents and knew her parents wouldn't have done this if they didn't have a choice.

Saying goodbyes to her friends and teachers, Hinamori went home to pack her belongings. "Momo-chan?" her father entered the room. "Hi daddy…" with sadness in her face, her father soon gave a big hug "My sweet Momo…" as he whispered to her "Whatever happens…you'll understand soon."

She lifted her head in confusion, her mother opening the door "It's time to go Momo-chan…" as Hinamori nodded and went downstairs to meet a tall man with gray-ish hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit and a black drivers hat.

"Hello Hinamori-san, are we ready to leave?" he said, the driver was very kind and handsome. She bowed towards him as he helped her bags into the trunk of the car. Hinamori giving her parents one last goodbye before entering the car and the man closing the door for her.

The car began to drive and Hinamori looking through the window with sadness in her eyes. The words her father said rang in her head_ 'What did he mean…I'll understand soon?'_ soon she yawned and fell asleep in the car; it was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello there! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update! Happy Friday! Hope everyone is excited about the weekends and staying warm! Is it just me or is time going by too quick!? Almost Christmas time! and SANTA is coming to town! Honestly every time I hear the word "Santa" reminds me of my dad. When I was young, I asked my dad if Santa was real. He simply said "What!? SANTA!? You think a fat old man comes into this house and gives gifts under the tree!? NOPE! HELL NO...That's all coming from Daddy's paycheck! No fat man is going to take all the credit of daddy's hard working paycheck!"...So, that's how I learned Santa wasn't real but, Dad's paycheck is. LOL I know, I had an awesome childhood, right?...Thanks Dad! XD PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VIEWING! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**gamma2015**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: The Hitsugayas**

In the car, Hinamori heard seagulls cawing and smelled a hint of saltwater. Soon she opened her eyes; saw the window was cracked open a little. She knew she was no longer near her hometown but, near the ocean. "Wow…" she rolled down the window and saw the clear blue ocean. The driver noticed she was awake. "You're awake now Hinamori-san?"

"Ah! Yes, Driver-san where are we?" she ask as her eyes were filled with excitement. She never had seen the ocean before. The drive smiled at her though the rear view mirror "We are almost arriving to Crescent town where we will be going to the Hitsugaya's residence."

"The ..Hitsugayas?" she felt like she knew that name from somewhere _'where have I heard that before…Is that the name of daddy's business partner?'_ she thought hard as she noticed a town floating on the ocean. "Wow! What is that over there?" as she pointed towards the town as the driver took a quick glance at the direction.

"Ah, that is the Crescent academy, your new school you'll be attending at tomorrow." The academy looked like a palace floating on the ocean waves. She couldn't wait to see the academy and it was so close to the ocean. Soon they arrived towards white gates and slowly revealing a large white mansion. The driver parked in front and opened the door for the girl.

Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at the mansion. As the driver took her belongings, he noticed she was still staring with amazement and smiled "Hinamori-san, shall we go inside?" she quickly nodded, still stunned how the mansion looked.

The driver opened the large wooden door; taking a step inside she saw the walls were a cream color with famous paintings on the wall. The floor was pure white marble with a small fountain in the middle. In the center above it was a large crystal chandelier that sparkled and a large stair case going up around the walls. The ceiling was made of glass windows as the sunlight rays were entering the room.

This was just like the fairy book tales she would read when she was young._ 'What a beautiful mansion...I feel like I'm dreaming'_ as she walked towards the fountain she looked in and saw little koi fishes swimming inside. Soon she saw her own reflection on the water; she was still stunned how beautiful and enormous the mansion is. Soon she saw another reflection in the water of someone sitting beside her.

Startled, she lifted her head and saw a man sitting on the fountain by Hinamori. She didn't even hear him or see him coming. He was beautiful with long white flowing hair. He had black eyebrows and green eyes. Hinamori blushed in embarrassment, but the man soon smiled and suddenly gave her a quick embrace "MY MOMO-CHAN! You returned to me!"

_'EEEEEEEE!'_ Hinamori in shocked and the man began to lift her small body up and swinging her around in his arms. As he laughed, she was getting dizzy **_'What's going on!? Who is this!?'_** she screamed to herself as she was spun around.

"Uhm…Hitsugaya-sama, please calm down…" trying to calm his master from frightening the girl, clearly she was on the brink of fainting. "But Whyyy? I haven't seen her for so long!" trying to run away from his driver and the driver chasing him around the fountain.

"HAHAHAah! You can't catch us!" laughing hysterically as Hinamori just acted like a rag doll. "Uhm…excuse…me…sir…?" her tiny voice called out to the man "who..are…you…?"

The man stopped as the driver ran into him and fell down. "Hm?" looking at the girl in his arms, she was red and dizzy. He gasped "OH NO! MOMO-CHAN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!? Look what you did!" pointing at the driver, clearly it wasn't his fault. "Ehh..sir, I wasn't carrying her around and spinning her…"

**"SHHH! SHHH! **She's trying to talk!** YES MOMO-CHAN!? WHAT IS IT!?"** As he yelled at her with concern. Hinamori trying to get a hold of herself "Uhm…who are you…sir?" she said in a dizzy voice. Suddenly he realized "OH, goodness…" putting her down gentle as Hinamori tried to stand up. She was wobbling with confused eyes.

"Momo-chan! You probably don't remember me, I am Jushiro Hitsugaya!" he said with a proud smile "I am the head of the Hitsugaya clan."

Hinamori tilted her head "I-I met you before?" Jushiro nodded "Of course! A sweet girl like you, oh how you would always braid my hair and call me daddy!" suddenly he exploded with joy and turned towards the driver "she would even take baths with me and give me small kisses!"

_'KYAAAAA!'_ she screamed to herself in embarrassment and turned bright red. Soon he rushed over towards Hinamori again and pulled her for a tight hug "I always wanted like a daughter like her! MOMO-CHAN I missed you sooooo much!" squeezing tighter.

"Uhm…Hitsugaya-sama, I think Hinamori-san fainted…" the driver said as Jushiro looked at the motionless girl. "Oh…She did!" He shook her to make sure she really did faint "I wonder why…You did this!" accusing the driver again as the driver sighed in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Here with another update on "Werewolf Academy!" Yesterday night, I had a hard time sleeping...Insomnia? Who knows! But, meanwhile I was awake and my brain was running around I decided to update a new chapter! *YAY* I hope everyone is enjoying their lovely Saturday and THANK YOU FOR VIEWING AND REVIEWING! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Black Half-breed werewolf, Momo Hinamori**

The sun was setting, as the sun softly hit Hinamori's eyes. Slowly waking up _'oh…it's just a dream…thank goodness…'_ as she looked at the ceiling and suddenly she quickly sat up "Oh god…this isn't a dream!" noticing the large room with vintage furniture.

"Momo-chan!? Are you awake!?" calling from the door. _'EEEE!'_ she quickly hid under the blankets and heard the door swing open. "HAhaha! Oh? Where is Momo-chan?" as he tip toed towards the bed.

Suddenly, he started to hum the "Jaws" theme song which was scaring her even more. Pulling off the covers, Hinamori's eyes filled with tears "OH NO! Momo-chan, why are you crying!?" As he embraced her tightly. The driver stood by the door "Hitsugaya-sama…I think you scared her again…"

"WHAT! Nonsense, Shoo shoo!" shooing away the driver as he closed the door. Hinamori would have never thought someone so powerful would be this joyful. "Momo-chan! Sorry about that earlier, I really was excited to hear you'll be staying with us for awhile!" he smiled.

His smile was very welcoming and Hinamori didn't feel afraid. As long as he doesn't run towards her and carrying her around. "T-thank you for having me here..." she said softly. He put a hand on her head "My...How much you have grown, into a young beautiful lady now!" she blushed at the comment.

Suddenly, his smile soften as he looked at her "I know how scared and confused you were when your parent's told you that you were going to be moving away…" he said.

"Your parents love you very much, please don't think badly of them okay? They always want what's best for you" hearing those words Hinamori felt her tears forming. She started to cry as Jushiro held her and rubbing her back.

She sniffled "I'm sorry…" slowly wiping her cheeks. "Momo-chan, I will take good care of you…don't worry about anything but, there is something you need to know…"

As the sun went down, the room became dark. Hinamori widen her eyes as she saw the Hitsugaya clan leader's eyes glowed and two white ears appeared out of his hair. Soon a large white tail formed behind him. She stared at him as he looked at her.

"Momo-chan…we are werewolves" he said gently.

He held her hand and felt her shiver. "It's okay…Do not be afraid and listen to what I have to say, can you do that?" she slowly nodded as she stared at his ears. They were white and his eyes glowed green.

"Your father and I are werewolves, we been best friends since... like brothers. Your father fell in love with your mother who was human. You are a black half-breed werewolf."

"My...Father?" she asked, he nodded "Yes…he is an elite werewolf, the Hinamoris are the Black wolf clan and the Hitsugayas are the White wolf clan. Both elite rank wolves and have a strong alliance together, that's why your parents were always here with us."

Hinamori finally knew the truth of her parents, why they were always away and busy all the time. She knew something was different but, wouldn't have figured something like this… "How…how come I don't remember anything like this? Or my past?"

Jushiro looked at her as he held her hands "can you tell me what you remember from your past or dreams?" Hinamori closed her eyes, she thought about her dream "I've been having these dreams…about a boy in a dark hooded sweater, I never could see his face…"

_'So she's been having the dreams already…' _Jushiro thought to himself.

"Momo-chan, you must accept who you are now…I know it's frightening but, you will understand" she said, she remembered what her father said as well_ 'this is what he meant…I would understand, I'm a werewolf…'_

"Will I have ears and…tails, soon?" Hinamori looking at his ears "Ah? No unfortunately half-breeds look exactly like a human in till they find a Mate but, don't worry about that for now….we need to talk about the school you'll be going to train your powers.."

Hinamori listened as Jushiro explained the academy she'll be going to is called the Crescent academy, also known as Werewolf academy. It's a special academy for only werewolves and half-breeds; it's to train their powers and transformations. Half-breeds may not be able to unlock transformation but they will have the power same as a werewolf.

Once a werewolf or half-breed is 18 of age, they are sent to the academy to stay in till they are fully ready to live in the human world. "And that's why your parent's sent you here to go to the academy."

Hinamori realizing her life was never going to be the same, she had werewolf blood flowing in her veins and her father was an elite werewolf with a high reputation. She felt like her brain was going to explode from the new information she received.

Jushiro smiled "Don't worry Momo-chan! You'll be fine and meet lots of friends who are just like you!" He got off the bed holding Hinamori's hand "Come Momo-chan! It's almost dinner time; I made your favorite, CURRY!"

"Wow really? You made it, that's amazing!" Hinamori said as she followed him hold his hand to the door. "Well…No the chefs made it but, I REQUESTED IT just for my Momo-chan!" as he laughed with his tail wagging around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsuhina fan readers! Happy Monday! What better way to start off the week with another update! Lately, it's getting colder time to bring out the warm blankets and turn up the heaters! So, make sure you guys take care of yourselves and don't catch a cold! Sit back and bring out some hot coffee or tea :) Thank you for all your views and reviews! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**HibarixZhen, PS Im human, Truewolve & Princessobvious  
><strong>

**Spotlight: **In case you guys are new to my stories, please check out my completed fanfiction "The Two Hitsugaya & Hinamori" I know you'll enjoy it if you are huge hitsuhina fans!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Crescent Academy, Werewolf Academy**

_"She won't be able to remember the memories she had here…or him."_

_"Oh Momo-chan…one day, we promise you'll understand everything…"_

_"Hey Bed-wetter! Hurry up or else I'm going to leave you here!"_

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw it was morning. Hearing the birds chirping, she laid there thinking about her dream. It was different from the usually dreams she would always have as if her dreams were lost memories that are slowly trying to reach her.

Someone knocked on the door "Hinamori-san, please wake up and get ready…come down stairs to have breakfast" one of the servants said.

As she sat up "H-Hai!" she walked towards the window, it was a beautiful morning and her first day. Walking towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Momo…you're a half-bred werewolf" she said to herself, still couldn't get used to the fact she was.

After her shower, she walked out to find a school uniform on her bed. "Is this…my uniform?" slowly wearing the uniform and looked in the mirror. It was a black uniform and under was a skirt with white trimming around the edges. She wore high stockings and black uniform shoes.

"Oooh Momo-chan! You look super cute!" Jushiro appeared out of nowhere and startling the girl. "Kya!" she screamed "Hm? What's wrong? ARE YOU HUNGRY!? LET'S HAVE BREAKFAST! HAHAHA!" grabbing the girl and rushed out the door.

After a morning breakfast chaos, she was finally leaving to move into her new school. "Momo-chan! All your belongs are already in your dorm, have fun and if you have questions CALL ME!" as he handed her a pink cell phone. "That phone is popular among the girls right now!" he winked.

"T-thank you" as she bowed towards him but, wouldn't accept the bow and gave her a hug "Ah MOMO-CHAN, LEAVING SO SOON!" As the driver tried to pull them apart "Hitsugaya-sama…she's going to be late…"

As Hinamori got in the car and drove off. She saw Jushiro trying to chase the car all the way to the gate but was stopped by his servants. **"MOMO-CHAN! CAAAAALLL MEEEEEE!"** his voice echoed from far.

"Hitsugaya-sama…" the driver sighed as Hinamori heard him as well. As they drove towards the academy, she noticed it was highly secured with cameras and gates. Security guards from the military were there too. The driver pulls up in the front with his windows lowered, as the security walked towards the car "ID please." The driver showed the security his ID and gave a nod "open the gates, welcome to Crescent Academy."

Reaching towards the main entrance, she felt a heart racing. The driver opening the door and Hinamori got out of the car to see someone waiting for her. He had blond hair covering his left side and blue eyes. He was wearing a black uniform suit with white trimmings around the edges. Also, a black tie with the school's emblem on the uniform suit chest pocket.

As Hinamori walked towards him, he shook her hand "Hello my name is Izuru Kira! But, you can just call me Kira; I will be showing you around the academy and to your dorm."

"Thank you for meeting me Kira-kun! My name is Hinamori Momo" they both smiled and Hinamori bowed towards her driver. The driver bowed as well "Hinamori-san, take good care of yourself!"

"Thank you Driver-san!" as she left with Kira to tour around the campus. It was a luxurious academy with everything. A library with 3 floors filled with books, a cafeteria with a buffet and skilled chefs preparing fresh food. A gym with all the workout machines, basketball courts and a large indoor swimming pool. They even had a large arena.

The academy had everything; it was like living in a small town. Kira explained Hinamori about the classes; they were different from the regular classes. They were all combat and training classes.

"Don't worry Hinamori-kun, us half-breeds won't be practicing with the werewolves since their levels are complete different from us." Hinamori was relived; she didn't want to be killed on the first day. As they walked towards the dorms a few students stared at them.

They had ears and a tail showing just like Jushiro "those are werewolves. It's best to keep away from some werewolves since they don't like us too much. But some of the werewolves aren't so bad though!" Kira said.

Hinamori could tell he irritated by them. "Sometimes they think their better than us but, it won't matter once we find a mate and turn into a full werewolf" Kira sighed.

"Wow…really?" She didn't know. Every time she would ask about a Mate, Jushiro would just change the topic. Hinamori blushed_ 'I hope I learn more about what a Mate is…'_ As they arrived to Hinamori's dorm, he unlocked the door and opened the door for her.

The room was filled with gifts and looked like a princess's room. _'OH MY…GOD…'_ Hinamori froze in shock. Her bed was made with pure silk and vintage furniture. Her nightstand was filled with perfume bottles and high quality cosmetics. Her closet filled with the finest dresses and shoes. Her suitcase was the only thing she recognized in the room.

"Wow…Hinamori-kun, you really are from a high family…" Kira was shocked as much as Hinamori. "A high family?" Hinamori questioned. "You're a Hinamori, the black wolf clan…they are alliances with the white wolf. They're both elite werewolf clans"

Elite werewolves are the highest and strongest wolves 'Wow daddy…you really are-' her thoughts trailed off as she saw a huge portrait of Jushiro above her bed. "KYAA!" She quickly pulled the portrait down and shoved in her closet. Kira stood there as she watched how fast Hinamori was trying to get rid of the picture.

"Well Hinamori-kun, I should let you settle in your room and dinner is at 5pm. I will see you there and introduce you to other classmates. "Oh Kira-kun, we're in the same class?" she turned around with a smile, he nodded "Yes, I hope we'll become good friends" Hinamori gave him a hug as Kira smiled.

As she waved good bye to Kira down the hall, Hinamori closed the door and laid on the bed "What a day…" suddenly the closet door opened and the portrait of Jushiro fell out. "OH MY GOD!" she quickly placed the picture in between the wall and closet.

Back at the Hitsugaya's Residence, Jushiro drinking his tea "Hmm…Hehe I wonder if she likes her new room" he giggled. The driver there as well "I think it's a little bit too much what you did sir…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** WHAT!? Another update!? YES. PUAHAHA! I hope everyone is enjoying their Monday! While i'm writing this fanfiction, I realized this might be a REALLY long fanfiction story! But, who doesn't like long fan fictions right!? Thank you everyone for your views and reviews! It's always good to see some readers from my first fanfiction here, you guys don't know how happy that makes me! Just for that, here is another early update, please ENJOY! Have a great day STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight Story: **"The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

"Finally finished!" Hinamori unpacking her belongs out of her suitcases. She looked at the time and saw it was almost time for dinner. Taking her keys and quickly locking the door and made her way towards the cafeteria. She didn't notice someone watching her…

As she entered the cafeteria, it was crowded with students. She saw students with different colored ears and tails. Some were without any of the werewolf futures. _'Okay…No tail or ears means they are half-breeds and…ones with tails and ears are werewolves'_ remembering what Kira said about some werewolves and elites don't get along with half-breeds.

_'How can you tell if their elites…?'_ Hinamori sigh suddenly someone called her name "Hinamori-kun! Over here!" Kira waved his hand in the air, as Hinamori walked towards him she felt glares coming from the students. She felt nervous, as she quickly picked up her pace.

"Good evening Kira-kun!" Hinamori said "I feel like everyone is staring at me…"

"It's okay; you'll get that because you're new. It's a dominance thing, now let's get in line!" as Kira and Hinamori got in line, she saw so many delicious food and had a hard time choosing. As they reached the paying station.

"Hinamori-kun, on your keys there's a little keychain shaped as red moon. That is what you use to pay for everything." Hinamori taking out her keys and scanned the keychain on the scanner. "Thank you, please enjoy your meal!" the lady at the cash register said.

As Hinamori and Kira paid for their food, they reached a table with a couple of students. "Hi guys, I would like to introduce you to the new student" as they put the food tray on the table. "Hello, my name is Hinamori Momo!"

"Ooh a Hinamori!? How cool, my name is Renji!" he said as his ears perked up. Renji had a deep red hair tired in a high ponytail with some black tattoos. He had a red tail and ears with black tips.

Suddenly Hinamori was hugged in between someone's large beast "Nice to meet you Momo-chan! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Hinamori waved her hands and tried to free herself from her breast choking her. "Ehh..Matsumoto-san, you're killing the new kid with your fat boobs…" Renji pointed.

As she let go of Hinamori, Hinamori took a breath _'Ah I thought I was going to die!'_ Matsumoto put an arm around her "Let's be best friends okay!?" Her hair was strawberry blond and grey-ish eyes with orange tail and ears. Hinamori smiled "Yes, I would like that."

As Kira explained to Hinamori that Renji and Matusmoto are werewolves. Hinamori felt she was welcomed by them. "Honestly, that's pretty cool to know an elite! Especially when most of the elites here think they're all high and mighty" Renji said.

"True, but not all elite are that bad…" Izuru said as Renji put an arm around him "Whatever man, your captain might be nice to you but he gives me the creeps!"

"Captain?" Hinamori questioned. "Yes, a few of us are chosen to be a vice-captain under one of the top 13 elite werewolves. They are the elite werewolves in the academy; we are all vice-captains here for them."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Hinamori said as they smiled "Don't worry; I think you'll be a vice-captain in no time since you're a Hinamori!" Matsumoto said.

Dinner was over as the group stepped outside "Oh god, I'm so full!" Matsumoto said while stretching out her arms towards the sky. "It was nice meeting you Hinamori, I hope we'll be close friends " Renji said as Hinamori nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast and walk together to class!" Matsumoto giving her a final big hug. "Good night you guys see you tomorrow!" waving her new friends good bye, she walked back to her dorm.

As she entered her room, she noticed there was a balcony. As she slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony; she felt the ocean's air. "Wow...it's so beautiful"She fell in love with the ocean and listened to the waves. Soon her cell phone rang, as she looked at the caller. "DADDY JUSHIRO" labeled on the screen.

She sighed and picked it up "Hello?"

**"MOMO-CHAN!?"** Jushiro burst screaming through the phone and Hinamori quickly pulled it away from her poor ears.

"HOW'S SCHOOL!? DID YOU MAKE FRIENDS!? DO YOU LIKE THE GIFTS? PUAHAHA I TOOK THAT PICTURE JUST FOR YOU FOR YOU NEVER FORGET ABOUT ME!" as her phone blew up, it wasn't even on speaker and it was loud.

"Ahh…But-" trying to talk on the phone but she suddenly noticed someone in the corner of her eye has been watching her from the next balcony from her. As she turned her head to see a boy staring at her as he leaned on the balcony fence with his elbows.

He had white spikey hair, white ears and a tail. His icy turquoise eyes glowing as she felt like she was getting drawn in. "Momo-chan!? Are you there?! HELLOO?" she stood there with the phone as he stared at her under the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Talk about this rain, oh well nothing wrong with bring a huge jacket and a nice warm scarf! Time for another update, also if you guys haven't noticed I recently posted a new story called "The Fate Bracelets" and it's a LEMON! Please check that story out whenever you guys get a chance! THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**ShiroyukiHime & growl-growl**

****Spotlight story: ****"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: The white werewolf**

"Ahh…But-" trying to talk on the phone but she suddenly noticed someone in the corner of her eye has been watching her from the next balcony from her. As she turned her head to see a boy staring at her as he leaned on the balcony fence with his elbows.

He had white spikey hair, white ears and a tail. His icy turquoise eyes glowing as she felt like she was getting drawn in. "Momo-chan!? Are you there?! HELLOO?" she stood there with the phone as he stared at her under the moonlight.

She finally snapped out of it and looked away; closing the phone shut. Embarrassed how loud her conversation was_ 'oh god…this is so embarrassing!'_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned around to see the boy still staring at her.

"Haha...Sorry about that, I hope I didn't disturb you" she said in a nervous laugh. The boy stood there unmoved with his expressionless face, making her nervous even more. "Uhm.." as she decided to greet herself "Hello, I'm new here and my name is-" before she could finish, the boy went back into his room with the balcony door closed.

Leaving Hinamori alone, she stood there baffled_ 'WHAT…How rude!'_ as she pouted and went back into her room as well. Closing the door and went under her covers _'whatever! He's probably one of those mean werewolves Kira was talking about!'_ as she grumbled to herself and went to bed.

Next morning, Hinamori was ready for her first day of class. As she walked towards the cafeteria and met with her friends. After breakfast they went into class together, as they opened the door. The room became dead silent.

"Geez…why is everyone so quiet, did someone die?" Renji asked. "Yeah…that half-breed is about to be" one werewolf answered as he chuckled and few of his friends joined. "HEY! You watch your mouth bastar-" Renji snapped as Kira stopped him.

Slowly as they made it though their desk, Matsumoto put a hand on Hinamori's head "Don't worry, we'll protect you" Hinamori was thankful she met such wonderful friends. If she didn't she would have been dead already.

The door opened and the teacher entered. He was blond and wore a stripped green hat with green robes. "Good morning class! Alright, now I know we have a new student with us today. Would you please come in the front?" the teacher said as Hinamori slowly stood up.

As she made it towards the front, she heard the students snarling and growling at her. She felt scared as she clinched her fist tightly. As she walked to the teacher she bowed in front of the class. The students giggled and whispered.

"Please tell us your name" he said as he smiled with his blond tail swished behind him.

"Hinamori Momo…" suddenly the room became quiet as the student's were shocked.

"Maa, this sure is a rare sighting…a Hinamori, huh? My name is Urahara Kisuke, I will be your teacher. Please to meet you" Urahara surprised another elite was joining his class. As Hinamori bowed towards Urahara, she soon walked towards her seat.

The students moved away from her, they felt threaten from the new student. As Hinamori sat down, Matsumoto put an arm around her and whispered "good job Momo! You did great, now they'll think twice before they mess with a Hinamori!"

Hinamori never realized how strong and power the Hinamori clan was. She wanted to study more about herself someday and promising her dad she'll make him proud of her.

"Now…as we know, today we will be training how to control our reiatsu. Some of you still haven't-"suddenly the door slide opened violently as a gust of icy wind entered. Taking a step inside the class room, a boy entered.

Hinamori's eyes widen as she saw the boy from yesterday on the balcony. Entering the room, the room became cold and the gravity felt heavy. It was strong and put everyone in fear, even Hinamori. Soon the room returned back to normal. _'What…what was that!?'_ she thought to herself as she was still shaking.

As he went towards his seat; other werewolves around him had their ears down and tails tucked in. He looked and saw Hinamori staring at him; he glared towards her causing her to look away.

"Maa…as I was saying…We'll be focusing on our reiatsu as Hitsugaya performed just now" Urahara said. Hinamori taken back at what Urahara said _'Hitsugaya…? He's…Jushiro-san's son?!'_ she thought in shock.

"Geez…must be in a bad mood! Yo, Hinamori-kun aren't you close with him? He's a Hitsugaya from the white wolf clan" Renji looked over his shoulders. "Uhm…I don't know him too well…" she said quietly but Hitsugaya heard her and the room dropped a few degrees.

Hinamori felt his reiatsu crawling in her spine and turned around to look at him sending her an icy glare. _'Ek!...What is his problem!?'_ she thought to herself. "Well…he clearly seems to know you" Kira said as the group noticed Hitsugaya glaring towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hello HitsuHina fans out there! I hope everyone is enjoying their day, it's been raining here all day! So, yeah it's been kinda a slow day for me...might as well update! I know the last chapter was a bit short, hopefully this will to your satisfaction :) Thank you for all your views and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 7: Memory**

**"AUGHH!"** Renji trying to release his reiatsu "Come on out, damn YOU!" As Hinamori closed her eyes and tried as well; nothing. "Renji…don't you dare fart in here again…" Matsumoto said. "HEY!" Renji's face turned red.

"Maa, we sure have a hard working group here" Uruhara came to observe the students "Come on keep trying, remember…reiatsu is something what comes from your center. Without it you won't be connected to your Banki."

"Ahh Uruhara-sensei, you make it sound so easy…" Kira laying on the table tired. The group could only let a little of their reiatsu out but, not fully. Only students in the class that were successful are some of the werewolves and the elite in the class, Hitsugaya.

Hinamori looked in the corner of her eye, looking at Hitsugaya as he crossed his arms and had his eyes closed. 'He's…the son? He's so different from Jushiro-san' as she thought how jolly Jushiro is and he is just cold and emotionless.

_"Momo-chan?"Jushiro said as they were eating breakfast together "remember you told me you had a dream about a boy in a hood?" Hinamori nodded as she chewed her food._

_"You may not remember but when you were here you and my boy was playmates" he smiled. "Jushiro-san, you have a son?" Hinamori couldn't remember, she would only have dreams about him. "Yes, he is in the academy as well. He enrolled just last year" he took a sip of his tea. Jushiro remembered how angry his boy was on the day her memories were wiped away._

_He was lost without his childhood friend and had to watch her move away somewhere far from him. Jushiro knew how much his son loved his childhood friend, his first love. _From that day, he became heartless and cold towards everyone. _Jushiro smiled towards Hinamori "__I hope you and him will get along as you did in the past…"_

"Come on Momo, no time to be daydreaming! You got to keep practicing" Renji said as Hinamori snapped back into reality "Ah...H-Hai!"

Hinamori sat there quietly, as she thought about her past. _'Was that boy really him..?'_ she thought to herself as she slowly began to drift. Suddenly she remembered a park and the warm sand in between her fingers. It was in the afternoon and saw herself building a castle with someone, she could hear a faint voice become louder and louder.

_"I will show you but, you need to promise me something!"_

Suddenly Hinamori opened her eyes and a red aura formed around her. Her reiatsu was warm and began to shake the ground. "Oh! Hinamori!" she heard Urahara call out to her as she suddenly realized what she did.

Her reiatsu soon disappeared; the whole class looked at her even Hitsugaya who was surprised how strong her reiatsu was. "WHOAA…now THAT is some reiatsu!"Renji who fell off his chair from the impact. "Momo-chan, you did it!" Matsumoto cheered.

"Maa maa…that was some reiatsu you released, you must have found a precious memory?" Urahara said as Hinamori sat there looking at her hands "A memory?" she didn't realize what she did, but she felt sometime inside her opened up.

"Now you must know how to control your reiatsu, Hinamori take a break you did very well!" as Urahara continued to roam around the classroom. Hinamori decided to use the restroom and walked out into the halls towards the closest restroom.

As soon as she was finish using the restroom she washed her hands and look in the mirror, she thought about the memory she thought about when she released her Reiatsu. _'A precious memory…?'_ she thought to herself.

Hinamori walked in the halls towards her class, as she took a turn around the corner she saw someone appear in front of her. Quickly he slammed his palm on the wall next to her head and Hinamori's back against the wall. She saw the wall crack under his palm from the impact as she saw him in fear.

The white wolf looked at her with glowing eyes and was close to her face. As he leaned in closer, Hinamori felt she was going to be killed and shut her eyes tightly. Smelling her light peach scent, he took a step away "You... really don't recognize me, do you?" he said in a low cold tone.

She slowly opened her eyes and met his icy cold glare. She shook her head to the side, too scared to speak. He let a frustrated growl towards her and turned away from her to go back to class.

Hinamori fell to the ground in fear, she was shaking in fear. She never has been scared in her life as she watched him walk away from her with his hands inside his pants pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cheers to Hinamori!"<strong> the group celebrated in the cafeteria for Hinamori successfully releasing her reiatsu. "Ah, thank you guys!" Hinamori thanking everyone as they ate and drank some juice. "That really was some impressive reiatsu, that's pretty much what I would expect from a Hinamori!" Matsumoto biting off her chicken wing.

"What were you thinking about when you released your reiatsu?" Kira asked. "Well…I couldn't remember anything from my past…and I would have these dreams. Mostly every night…" The group thought about it and Renji remembered something "Oh! You know, I read up on something like this before! Once you are 18 years old, you began to have these visions or dreams about your mate!"

"Huh? Renji are you sure…sounds kind of like an urban legend" Kira raising an eyebrow. "I'm dead serious, even my folks told me about it. I didn't believe it at first in till I read about it!" the group turned their heads towards Hinamori and grimed.

"So Momo-chan, is there someone you met before?" they teased her as Hinamori blushed "N-No!"

"But, visions of your future mate? How scary…" Kira said "I haven't gotten any visions yet, how about you guys?"

"Hmm…If I think about it, I did have a dream before about Gin…" Matsumoto said quietly to herself but everyone heard. "OOOH Matsumoto!" they teased **"AH SHUT UP! It was just ONE dream!"** She yelled.

"Hmm? What cha' yelling for Ran-chan?" a voice said behind her. "EK! GIN!?" She jumped as a tall boy with a narrow eyes and a wide mocking smile. His hair was light gray and gray-ish ears. "Taicho!" Kira quickly stood up before him.

"Ah good evening Kira-kun…and I see we have a new student here" as he looked at Hinamori as she bowed towards him "Good evening, my name is Hinamori Momo." Gin smiled before her "A Hinamori…? Well, what an honor! You must be very close with the Hitsugayas, correct?"

"Erm…Yes" she replied quietly as she heard someone behind her "There you are, Gin." They turned around, Hinamori saw a boy with brown wavey hair and black framed glasses. He was very handsome and tall.

Gin smiled "Aizen…I would like to introduce you to Hinamori Momo, she is the new student that just arrived."Aizen looked at Hinamori and smiled "Nice to meet you, Hinamori…my name is Aizen Sosuke."

Hinamori blushed; he looked so handsome and gentle. "How do you like the academy?" he asked as they decided to join the group. He congratulated Hinamori on the successful reiatsu release and continued to enjoy each other's company.

From far, Hitsugaya was watching them. "Eh? Toshiro, you seem like you've been in a bad mood lately. Whats up?" Kyoraku asked. Kyoraku is an older elite werewolf with brown hair and wore a pink robe over his uniform; nickname would be the drunken wolf.

Hitsugaya looked away and didn't reply back. Kyoraku looked over the direction he was staring at and saw Aizen talked to her and laughing together.

"She must be new, pretty cute as well I would say" he nudged Hitsugaya in the shoulder. Hitsugaya trying to ignore them but would look in the corner of his eye. How she smiled and laughed with Aizen irritated him as Hitsugaya bit his lip and stood up."Yo, Toshiro where you going?" Kyoraku said as he watched the white wolf walk out without a reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hello late night readers out there! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update, I have to say Recunder is a MINDREADER! While I was working on this chapter and about to post, very close about the "training" I was like "WHAAT..." like if you read my mind...O_O *Wraps my head in foil* Yay Hershey kisses hats LOL! Anyways, I hope you guys are all enjoying the night! Stay warm people, make sure to drink lots of tea! People around me are getting sick, I swear if I get sick...I'm going to buy myself a large human hamster ball and live inside it! LOL. Anyways here is another late night update! THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS & REVIEWS! STAY AWESOME PEOPLE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**RecUnder: **Wow I'm mindblown!You were _VERY _close! Like scary close about the training (will be revealed in this chapter) I do have to agree, people think she's weak but she is a Kido MASTA! She did learn a lot from her captain Aizen. Maybe I am a time traveler! LOL *EVIL LAUGH* PUAHAHA! XD

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 8: The New vice-captain**

Past few days, Hinamori has been getting training from Aizen after her classes were done. "Wow, they're like peas and carrots together!" Renji said as the group been doing some extra practice with Gin. "Yeah, I guess Aizen wants to give her private lessons" Kira said as they looked at the two elites.

"Ran-chan, today I hurt my tail…want to kiss it for me?" Gin smiled towards her. "LIKE IF I WANT TO DO THAT!" she snapped at him as her tail stood up. They've been trying to control their reiatsu to unlock their Shiki, which is their most important skill they have.

"Hinamori, you're doing good just take it easy…don't rush yourself" Aizen watching her as she slowly let her reiatsu flow out. Soon her reiatsu got stronger, then disappeared. As she fell backwards and landed on her butt.

She was completely out of breath, Aizen smiled as he saw how cute she was "are you okay? Great job, you are getting better and your Kido has been improving well" she blushed at the comment. Aizen was an specialist in Kido and Hinamori wanted to learn as much as she can from her captain. He helped her up and walked towards the group who Gin was helping.

"GIN, STOP MAKING FUNNY FACES!" Matsumoto yelled "I CAN'T CONCERTRATE IF YOU'RE IN MY FACE ALL THE TIME!" Gin chuckled "Ran-chan, you're so scary!" Matsumoto grabbed him and started to give Gin head nuggies.

"Ow Ran-chan! You're hurting meeee" Gin whined. Hinamori and Aizen approached them "Ah Rangiku-san! He's going to go bald!" Hinamori said trying to stop Matsumoto making a large crater in his head. "I DON'T CARE!" Matsumoto snapped as she held onto Gin's head.

"Alright, we have a captain's meeting soon" Aizen said and looked at Hinamori "You did great today, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinamori nodded and he pat her head gently. Watching the captains leave Matsumoto put an arm around Hinamori "I think someone likes you Momo-chan!" Matsumoto winked and Hinamori blushed.

"Mou, Rangiku-san! It's not like that!" embarrassed, it was clear she liked him. "Well, we better get going as well, vice-captains are required to be there as well" as the group waved good bye. "How lucky...I wonder if Aizen Taicho has a vice-captain" Hinamori thought about it and blushed. If she became his vice-captain she would always be by his side. She smiled to herself thinking about it and decided to go back to her dorm to take a shower and go to bed early today.

"Augh…stupid captain's meeting, what's so goddamn important!" Zaraki growled. "Ken-chan! You have to be here, did you bring any candy?" a young pink werewolf said. Hitsugaya leaning on the wall with his arms crossed "Taicho, I'm here!" Matsumoto running towards her captain. "You're late…" Hitsugaya said.

"I know, sorry Taicho! We've been training with Aizen Taicho and Gin!" as she pointed towards them. Hitsugaya glared at Aizen, he noticed him looking and walked towards Hitsugaya. "Good evening Hitsugaya Taicho" he smiled. "Aizen" Hitsugaya greeted him coldly.

"I heard you've been training with Matsumoto and the others" Hitsugaya said as he continued to glare at him. "Why, yes I have been…with Hinamori as well."

Suddenly the room dropped a few degrees, Hitsugaya's eyes glowed. Suddenly, the head captain command arrived. As the captains stood in their positions, the captain command stood in the middle "I have an important announcement…We have chosen a new vice-captain for the 5th captain."

As Aizen looked at Hitsugaya and smiled. "The new vice-captain is…Hinamori Momo." As Matsumoto, Renji and Kira smiled to each other knowing that their friend was going to become a vice-captain. Hitsugaya's eyes widen and clinched his fist towards Aizen who stood there smiling.

The captain's meeting was over, it was dark with only the academy lanterns lit. Aizen was quietly walking towards his way to his dorm but suddenly felt someone nearby him. "Hitsugaya Taicho, is something I can do for you?" as he turned his head and saw the young werewolf captain clearly angry.

"Why did you choose Hinamori as your vice-captain…" in a low threatening voice. Aizen's ears flickered and amused at his expression "May I ask why not? She does have the potential on becoming my vice-captain…" suddenly Hitsugaya appeared in front of Aizen and grabbed his uniform.

His claws freezing his clothes slowly and glaring at him with his glowing icy eyes. Aizen looked at the captain with glowing yellow eyes as well. "I'll say this once…If ever hurt her, I will kill you Aizen" he warned as he released his grip and disappeared.

Aizen stood there alone brushing off the small pieces of ice off his uniform "Interesting...Never knew such fire could melt a cold-hearted werewolf's heart" Aizen smirked as he looked up at the moon.

Arriving in his dorm room, he opened the balcony door in frustration and walked over to the balcony fence. _'Damn you Aizen…'_ Gripping the fence and slowly freezing it, he grinded his teeth. He looked over and saw Hinamori's balcony door was slightly opened.

Quickly he jumped over onto her balcony and looked inside. He saw Hinamori asleep on the bed with a book on her chest. He quietly entered and noticed a frame jammed in between the wall and closet.

_'What is this..?'_ he pulled the picture out carefully and flipped it over. It took a moment to realize the picture was his father's face. Gripping the edges of the frame and made a loud crack.

Suddenly, Hinamori turned over as Hitsugaya stood very still. She was stillfast asleep. Letting out a relief sigh, he looked at the picture again _'you really are something, old man…'_ putting the picture back in the cracks.

Hitsugaya walked over to see the girl sound asleep, his eyes soften. Carefully pulled the book out and placed the blanket over her. Gently removed strains of hair away from her face _'Bed-wetter...'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hey all you Hitsugaya and Hinamori readers out there! Happy Wednesday, I hope everyone is enjoying their week! Thank you for all your views and reviews! I swear...If I hear "Last Christmas" song again, I'm going to go CRAZY! That song is everywhere, like if it's haunting me! AUGH...Anyways, Christmas is coming next week and it is going to be CHAOTIC. Be safe everyone! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 9: My name**

As Hinamori entered the class room, she noticed her friends all smiling at her. "Did something funny happen?" Hinamori asked as they continued to giggle. "You'll see Momo-chan!" Matsumoto winked at her. As Urahara entered the classroom.

"Alright settle down, I have some new on the new vice-captain for the 5th captain" he said as the student whispered. "The new vice-captain is….Hinamori Momo!"

Matsumoto screamed and gave a hug to Hinamori, who was speechless. "H-how?" she asked, she didn't fill out a form or anything to register herself for the position. "Aizen Taicho probably saw you as a perfect vice-captain!"Renji said as he messed with her hair. "I told you she'll be a vice-captain in no time!, besides Aizen seems to not get enough meeting you almost every day after class!"

As the group congratulated her, Hitsugaya was in the back looking at Hinamori. He clearly wasn't happy and the room started to become chilly hearing the conversation._ 'Out of all the werewolves...why her Aizen?'_ he thought.

The class was over and Hinamori walked towards her room and was looking in her bag for her keys. "Eh?" looking deeper in her bag, she forgot her keys inside her room. "Ah…Oh no! What do I do!?" she leaned her head on her door.

"What's wrong?" a cold voice said as she turned her head and saw Hitsugaya walking towards her in the hall with his hands in his pockets. Hinamori was still scared of him and quickly looked away. She couldn't reply and slowly got out of his way and was about to walk down the halls to find a replacement key for her room.

"Let me guess…You locked yourself out, right?" Hinamori stopped; she was too embarrassed to admit it. "Uhh…No, I have my keys…just going-"

"Is your balcony door opened?" he knew she was lying; there was no point of hiding it anymore. She gave a soft nod "Come inside" he said as he walked to his door and entered his room.

"Eh?" she walked to his door and looked inside. His room was clean and neat. Had a smell of lemon grass and a hint of the ocean's air. She saw him open his balcony door and pulled out his hand "come here."

She stood by the door, afraid of him. He sighed "I won't bite…I promise" he said with soft eyes and his hand held out towards her. Some reason she felt drawn in by him as if someone was pushing her; she took a deep breath and took a step inside the room.

She slowly walking towards him, she passed by his stuff;she noticed a picture on his desk. It was a picture of a girl and a boy holding hands with two adults behind them. She couldn't take a good look at it and turned her head towards Hitsugaya reaching for his hand.

As she touched his hand, he pulled her close and carried her. She was shocked and looked at him. Their faces were close as she looked into his glowing eyes. He was gorgeous and perfect.

"Hang on" he said as he leaped onto her balcony. Landing on her balcony gently, he looked at her as she was hiding her face in his chest. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him looking down at her. Embarrassed she quickly removed her face away from his chest.

Slowly he put her down and slid the door open. "Ah...Thank you Hitsugaya-kun…" as she entered, he slowly turned around to leap back onto his balcony.

"Uhm..." she said as he stopped to turn around to see her "W-would you like to come in? Maybe some tea or coffee?" He thought about it"…Tea would be good" he replied.

As he sat on the chair and looked at Hinamori make the tea. He smelled a familiar scent of peaches. He loved how she would smell, as he looked around the room he knew his father set everything for her._ 'Geez old man…he really went all out on her room…'_

"Thanks for waiting, here's your tea" handing him the cup. "Thanks" as they sat there in silence. There was an awkward silence between them. As soon as they were about to speak, they looked at each other and blushed.

"You first…" he said as he looked away. Hinamori felt nervous "Uhm…Hitsugaya-kun, I guess you are Jushiro-san's son?" he nodded. She was still afraid of him but, she promised Jushiro she would try to get along with him.

"I didn't know our parents were so close, I can't remember my past that well…but, I hope we'll get along" she smiled. He looked at her smile "Yeah…" he replied quietly.

_'She still doesn't remember me…'_ he was disappointed. Thinking once she saw him, her memories would come back and embrace him just like when they were young. Old nicknames and memories he held onto for so long, he felt heartbroken.

"Sorry…if I scared you before. Honestly, I thought you would have remembered who I am already...was kinda disappointed, that's all" he quietly apologized. Hinamori was taken back, he was cold towards her but felt sad that she couldn't remember him.

"It's okay, I'm sorry as well… I can't remember who you were…" she said as she smiled "But, thank you for remembering me."

He looked at her, when they met on the balcony he walked away, he didn't want to show his emotions burst. He was happy to see her and how beautiful she grew up to be.

The reason why her memories got wiped is because of him. He wasn't allowed to show her his real form in till she was ready. He felt guilty and wished he never tried to show her but, something's are meant to happen.

"It's Toshiro…my name" he quietly said as he rested his elbow on the armrest. She was shocked he would finally introduce himself; she smiled "I'm Momo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Hey there all Hitsuhina fans out there! Can't believe it's already Thursday, time is going by too damn quick...I love the scent of Christmas trees, talk about that pine smell! Only problem is cleaning up the aftermath. I swear that thing is a whole-lot-of-chaos! One touch, it'll just start falling apart! I guess it really depends when you brought it and how healthy it is...Kinda taking care of a flower that's already had its stems cut off. if you have any pets...Be warned, they'll tackle that poor tree and poop on it...Then you have a pine/poop smelling tree LOL. Well, Enough talk about poop and Christmas trees TIME FOR AN UPDATE! Thank you everyone who viewed and reviewed! ENJOY AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 10: Shiro-chan**

_'Damn you Aizen...'_ Hitsugaya watching from far, Hinamori with Aizen laughing as he would pat her on the head. This was aggravating for him to watch them so happy together. Ever since Hinamori became his vice-captain, they've been together all day after classes.

"Taicho?" his vice-captain called him. His tail sprung up turning around to see his vice-captain "What is it Matsumoto?" glaring at her. "What are you doing? You've been really acting weird lately…" as she looked over to see Aizen and Hinamori. Matsumoto's ears started to stand up.

**"NO WAY! YOU LIKE-"**she stopped as she saw her captain's 'say-anything-and-die' glare. Matsumoto knew the Hitsugayas and Hinamoris are alliances but would never in history they would fall in love with each other.

"I don't understand how you can like her; you don't know anything about Momo-chan. It's not like you talk to her or anything" Matsumoto looking at her captain "Matter in fact…I think she's scared of you." Hitsugaya sighed "She used to be my childhood friend…"

"Eh? So? …Wait what?" Suddenly it hit Matsumoto "OH MY GOD, **You!?**" Hitsugaya looked at her with confusion. "YOU! You're the childhood friend Momo-chan has been dreaming about!"

Hitsugaya widen his eyes "she dreamed about me…?" his face turned a hint of pink. "Not only once, but all the time! It's the dreams you get when you are age 18, you dream or get visions of your future Mate!"Hitsugaya covered his mouth 'Future Mate…?' he's been having dreams about Hinamori as well once he got to the age. He didn't believe it, in till now.

"Taicho! What are you going to do? Your future mate is running off with Aizen Taicho!" Matsumoto pushing the white wolf. She was right, soon the dreams will stop because fate has changed and she'll be gone.

"Matsumoto" he said "Yes Taicho!?" He looked at her "Don't tell Momo about this…" as he disappeared. "Yes, Taicho! Wait…he called her by her first name?" she smiled _'he really does like her; guess heartless elites do have a soft side'_

Hinamori walked towards her room, as she entered she opened the balcony door. Stepping outside onto the balcony, she saw Hitsugaya standing on his balcony watching the ocean.

"Ah! Good evening Hitsugaya-kun!" she smiled to her neighbor. "Good evening" he replied back as they both watched the ocean. "Did you know, when I was coming here…it was my first time seeing the ocean, I never knew how beautiful it was" she said.

"Yeah…" he looked at her; in his eyes Hinamori was beautiful, more than the ocean itself. He leaped over onto her balcony; Hinamori took a step back from the sudden jump.

He scratched his head as his ears flickered "Would…you like to go to the beach with me one day?" he said with his head down. She blushed and smiled "Yes, I would like that! Since you're here again, would you like some tea?"

As they sat on her balcony next to each other, they watched the sunset and the night sky darken. Moonlight reflecting off the ocean's waves and the ocean sounds. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya's ears with curiosity. He noticed she was looking at his ears "What is it?"

"This might be weird but…can I touch your ears?" Hinamori said. Hitsugaya almost choked on his tea and coughed. "Are you alright!?" Hinamori rubbing his back. "Yeah, just you just caught me off guard…" he said as he drank his tea to clear his throat.

As he calmed down he looked at her "Why would you want to touch my ears…?" questioning the girl. "Just because…looks really soft" truthfully she wanted to touch it since she seen them but didn't want to be weird to her friends.

He sighed "Fine…" he said quietly and leaned towards her. As she reached and touched his ears, he felt her fingers touching around his head. He was enjoying it and closed his eyes.

As she slowly removed her hands away, he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned in as their faces were close to each other. Hinamori blushed and closed her eyes, she felt drawn to him…

**-KNOCK! KNOCK!-**

They opened their eyes and looked away. "Uhm..I'll go get that, be right back!" As she got up and walked towards the door. Hitsugaya closed his eyes 'what am I doing…?' suddenly he heard Aizen's voice coming from the door.

"Good evening Hinamori" Aizen greeted with a smile. "Ah! Aizen Taicho, good evening!" as she bowed towards him. "Well, if you aren't busy…would you like to go out and have some-"his voice trailed as he saw Hitsugaya inside the room standing behind her.

"Aizen Taichou?" Hinamori looking at him and turned around to see Hitsugaya close to her body. His hand on the door "Aizen, Hinamori is a little busy at the moment, come back another time" as he closed the door on Aizen.

"Hitsugaya-kun! That was rude, what was that for?" suddenly both of his hands were on the wall and Hinamori standing in between. His head was down hiding his face with his hair bangs "Baka bed-wetter Momo…hurry up and remember me already…please" he said quietly. He couldn't take it anymore being forgotten by her.

Suddenly Hinamori heard that nickname from somewhere. She heard voices in her head, a boy calling her by that name. "Bed-wetter…Momo?" she repeated. She remembered a boy calling her by that name and the clouded image began to clear and saw a hooded boy remove his hood slowly and saw a young boy with turquoises eyes and white ears "You…you're that little boy…Shiro-chan?"

As he lifted his head up and looked at her "Yeah Bed-wetter, it's me…" as he smiled, Hinamori suddenly hugged him tightly. She felt her eyes get watery, the boy she's been dreaming about all those times was him "Shiro-chan..."

Returning the embrace, the two childhood friends were reunited. As she released him and touched his face "Wow…Shiro-chan, so this is how you look like…" he closed his eyes as her fingers trailed around his face. Feeling her soft fingers and taking in her scent he missed after all those years being away from each other. He felt his cold-heart beat for her.

"Yeah…" he said in a gentle voice. He never been so happy to finally show her how he looked like, she's been gone so long and he knew he would never let her go. Waiting for all those years for her and wanted to tell her about his feelings. He looked in her eyes "Do…Do you remember, about our promise?" he softly asked shyly.

She stood there quietly "I remember…promising something…but, I don't remember it. What was it?" He sighed in disappointment. Only a small part of her memory returned but, he promised he would keep trying. "Don't worry about it…it'll come back to you soon" He was finally had his childhood friend back as he rested his head against her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Hey there everyone! I hope everyone is super excited that it's Friday! FINALLY...this week has been just SLOW and raining! Oh also, my fanfiction story "The Fate Bracelets" is now completed! If you haven't read it, please make sure to check that story out :D Have a awesome Friday and be sure to be safe this weekend AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets" -COMPLETED

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Werewolf Academy"<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 11: The two elites**

Hinamori felt a soft breeze from her balcony door opened, she felt something warm under her. As she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She saw Hitsugaya sleeping under her with his arm around her. She froze and her face turned red.

_'Oh god…Did I fall asleep, why is Shiro-chan here too!?'_ as she looked at his sleeping face. He was beautiful and just perfect. She finally knew the reason why he always wore a hoodie…

_"Shiro-chan, why did you have to wear a hoodie?" Hinamori asked as they returned on the balcony. "I had to hide my ears and hair from other werewolves who would try to attack me, also from you" Hitsugaya said as he took a sip of his tea. White wolves are rare and other werewolves would try to kill off their young._

_With his white hair and turquoises eyes, he would stand out among everyone. Even humans were always scared of something that looks different. Hinamori looked at him with sad eyes and touched his ears again._

_"Oi…" as he was about to snap at her, he saw sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Shiro-chan…you must have felt so lonely…" he lowered his eyes; he did feel lonely without her around. He always felt he had nothing to worry about anything. He felt…Normal._

_He sighed as he wrapped his arm around her "it's fine…I'm just happy we're together again…" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "Yeah, me too."_

His eyes began to open slowly and looked at the girl who was staring at him. Groaning he yawned "what are you looking at bed-wetter?" as he brought her body closer to him. Hinamori started to turn bright red as she was close to his face "Uhm…"

He felt her body tensing "you know we used to sleep together and take naps with my dad" he said. "Well…I might have a little bit of my memory back but not **ALL** of it…" she said nervously. He chuckled how cute she was "thank god you didn't wet the bed this time" he teased.

She got off him "Mou! I don't do that anymore!" he chuckled still laying down. "We better hurry up and get ready for class" she grabbed her uniform and was about to reach into her underwear drawer she turned to see him staring.

"Uhm…you should probably get ready as well…maybe in your own room…" she said as he sat up and yawned "we took baths together…I already seen you naked, I'm sure there's nothing new."

Her face blew up **"YOU'RE SO MUCH LIKE YOUR DAD! GET OUT!"** He laughed as he walked out onto the balcony. He looked at the view and turned around to see Hinamori's face red as a cherry. "Bed-wetter, I'll be waiting outside…Don't make me wait too long" as he leaped over to his balcony.

"Mou…" she was embarrassed, they slept on the same bed and he remembers her naked. Hinamori quickly went into the bathroom and locked it to take a shower. Worried he might sneak in and take a peak.

As they entered the classroom together, the room was silent. Both elites entering the room at the same time, Hinamori's group was also shocked as well. As they sat down together, the group was shocked Hitsugaya decided to sit with them.

"Taicho…? You're usually in the back, what brings you here to the front?" Matsumoto looking at the both of them "Did something happen?" The group felt scared by the white wolf who sat with them with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Hm? What's wrong with Hitsugaya-kun sitting here?" Hinamori looking at her friends. "Well…it's kinda because-" suddenly Renji felt a chill running though his spine as Hitsugaya glared. "NOPE. NOPE. NOTHING IS WRONG; OF COURSE HE CAN STAY…" Renji quickly changing his words.

Uruhara entered and noticed the two elites sitting together. He found this very interesting, whenever there are two elites in a classroom they would try to fight for who is the strongest. This clearly showed how strong the alliance between the two elite clans.

"Good morning class, today we will be going hand-to-hand combat" Urahara said as the class cheered. They were excited to test out their power against each other. "Oh boy…this is going to suck" Renji said as everyone stood up to go to the arena.

As they arrived at the gym, there was a large arena where they would train. A group of other students watched as they wanted to see the elite werewolf Hitsugaya fight.

Urahara writing on his clipboard as he was setting up the matches. Hinamori and the group sat on the bench watching the first fight. Hitsugaya leaning on the wall next to them. "This is my first time watching how werewolves fight!" Hinamori said.

"It's not pretty…I can tell you that much, your reputation is on the line. If you lose, you'll be looked down by the other werewolves watching" Renji pointed towards the people around them.

As they watched few of their classmates fight, Hinamori began to realize how strong werewolves are. Any werewolf or half-breed without their Banki was easily defeated even if they use their Kido spells.

"Next up…Hitsugaya Toshiro vs. Ryo Takeshi" As everyone began to gather to watch the fight they've been waiting for. Hitsugaya walked towards the arena and Hinamori watched him walk away from the group as he was about to fight in the arena.

"You can do it Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori stood up and cheered for him. Hitsugaya looking over his shoulder and smirked. The group saw the smirk from the white wolf and froze "Did he just…smile?" Renji asked as they looked at Hinamori who was smiling back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Hey there everyone! Whew, yes I'm alive after the crazy weekend LOL. I hope everyone enjoyed the weekends and prepared for christmas that is coming soon! Before I start, I do have some news about a this fanfiction and "The Fate Bracelets"...Sadly, I have to remove the "lemon" parts out due to the rules in Fanfiction. I was grateful so many people loved it but, rules are rules! They are here to keep everyone safe and I was really happy to be notified about it! So, "Werewolf academy" & "The Fate bracelets" will no longer be a lemon fanfiction, I am sorry! I hope this hasn't caused any problems...Thank you for your view and reviews! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**To TinaTuna: **I'm sorry TinaTuna, I know I said this will be a Lemon since you requested it. I hope you can understand and will continue to still read this fanfiction :) I know it'll still be enjoyable even without the Lemon! :)

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets" -COMPLETED NO LONGER LEMON!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Werewolf Academy"<strong>

**By: Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 12: Introduction to Werewolf battles**

As the two werewolves arrived in the center, the arena became filled with people cheering. Hitsugaya stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at his opponent Ryo Takeshi. "BEGIN!" Uruhara said.

Takeshi dashed towards Hitsugaya with his claws. Swipe after another, Hitsugaya easily dodging his attacks. "Wow…Hitsugaya-kun is really good!" Hinamori filled with amazement as she saw Hitsugaya quickly invading Takeshi's attacks. How quickly Hitsugaya moved, he seemed like he was reading Takeshi's every move.

"Momo-chan, he isn't even trying right now…you should see when things get very serious" Matsumoto said as they watched Takeshi trying to land a hit on Hitsugaya. "What is a "Banki" anyways?" Hinamori asked. "Well, Banki is your werewolf spirit. You become one with it and show your true form and power" Kira said

In the arena, Hitsugaya looking at him without a scratch and his hands still in his pockets with motionless face "Are you done?" he asked looking at Takeshi out of breath. Grinding his teeth "SHUT UP ELITE!" as his reiatsu swarmed around his body.

"GO FOR THE THROAT! BAKENEKO!" he commanded as his body turned into a large two-headed beast. Takeshi's Banki is a two headed beast, one head was a wolf and the other a Cat demon. It roared and rushed towards Hitsugaya, without flinching Hitsugaya quickly passed the beast.

"HA! Running away?" Takeshi said as he turned around. Hitsugaya stood there with his back turned towards him. Takeshi dashing for another attack felt something on his ankle, it was complete frozen and continued to move around his leg.

Takeshi screamed in pain as his leg became frozen with frostbites. Urahara raised his hand "We have a winner, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Hitsugaya released the ice off his leg, shattering it into pieces and walking away.

She was amazed how strong Hitsugaya is and didn't even get a single scratch on him. "That fight was too easy for him…" Renji said with his hands behind his head.

"Next up…Sumiko Tsubame vs. Hinamori Momo!" Hitsugaya's eyes widen, this fight was against a werewolf and a half-breed. **"What!?** This fight is against a werewolf! Hinamori isn't a werewolf!" Kira said as Hinamori slowly stood up and began to walk towards the arena nervously.

"Uruhara…this fight is unbalanced, change it" Hitsugaya demanded as the group of friends rushed towards Urahara as well. "I agree! This isn't going to be fair!" Matsumoto said.

"Maa It's okay young wolves! Hinamori can do this. Sumiko hasn't activated her Banki yet nor has Hinamori. I would never set this match if it was truly uneven, have faith in her" Urahara said as they watch Hinamori walk into the arena.

Everyone was quiet watching an elite half-breed fight a werewolf. "BEGIN!" Urahara said.

Tsubame quickly vanished and appeared behind Hinamori, before Hinamori could react to the attack she was clawed. Hinamori fell on the ground as the crowd cheered. Hitsugaya was about to jump in but Urahara stopped him.

Her friends stood up from their seats, this wasn't good. Hinamori was bleeding a lot. As Hinamori slowly stood up, she quickly returned into her Kido stance _'She's fast...I have to do something about that speed...'_

The girl had long black hair and bright green eyes. She looked like a supermodel or a movie star. "An elite half-breed and a Hinamori…how pathetic!" she laughed as Hinamori just stayed in her stance.

"Kido isn't going to save you!" as she vanished again and struck Hinamori in the back. Hinamori fell onto the floor. **"URUHARA, stop the fight!"** Hitsugaya yelled. "She can do this, Hitsugaya…" Uruhara watching her closely "She's a Hinamori."

_'I can't believe how easy this girl is to kill…This should bring my rank up'_ she thought to herself and saw Hitsugaya looking at the fight. _'Hitsugaya would definitely want me for his Mate after this!'_

Soon, she disappeared again as she appeared behind Hinamori **"HINAMORI!"** Hitsugaya yelled. But, Tsubame was frozen and couldn't move. "I-I can't move! What did you do!?" she yelled as Hinamori slowly standing up.

"I didn't think you would try to attack me the 3rdtime with the same move…while you were talking I set a Kido trap Hadou 12: flare trap and you fell right into it" As Hinamori got to a safe distance away, she lifting her hands **"HADOU 31: SHAKKAHO!"**

A red fire ball forms flying towards the girl and explodes on impact. As the smoke clears, Tsubame is on the floor. "We have a winner, Hinamori Momo!" as her friends rush towards her, Tsubame slowly gets up "You…You think this is over, HALF-BREED!?" rushing towards Hinamori with her claws.

Suddenly Tsubame's arm is grabbed by Aizen. "A-Aizen-sama…" she looked at him in fear as his eyes glowed "Sumiko…the fight is over" gripping on her arm tighter as she yelp in pain.

Soon, he let her go as the other werewolves take her away for breaking the rules. Aizen turned to look at Hinamori "great job, Hinamori…your Kido is improving very well." She smiled "Hehe..Thank yo…" suddenly Hinamori fainted in Aizen's arms.

"Hinamori!" Aizen said as he saw she fell unconscious due to lose of blood. Aizen carried Hinamori gently in his arms as Hitsugaya rushed towards her. "She's hurt…I'll be taking my vice-captain to the infirmary." Soon Aizen disappeared with Hinamori.

Hitsugaya growled as he quickly followed from behind 'Don't think you could taking Momo away from me!' as his eyes filled with anger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya & Hinamori fans out there! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update since on the weekends I didn't post a chapter so, I'll be posting two updates today! Honestly, I hate Aizen for what he did to Hinamori and Hitsugaya but...Damn, I can't be the only one who thinks he was pretty cute and hot! He tricked me too with his SEXINESS and THAT VOICE! AUGH THAT BUTTHOLE...LOL anyways, it's a Monday can't wait in till a few more days to go on vacation! What better way to make the days go by quick with fanfiction updates, right!? OH! And very important news, I've created a new fanfiction story called "The Rumor" make sure to check that new story as well! THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS! ENJOY & STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**RecUnder: **I know :( But it's the rules. Honestly, I thought the same way as well...As long as if it's labeled M and with a warning thought it would be okay-guess not... I even had to change "The Fate Bracelets" into a regular non-lemon theme. I guess FanFiction doesn't allow "Lemons." This is what what the guidelines says about it: "Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference.Please remove all of the detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature from this story if you want it on this site. Try to upload it to a site where "Fiction MA" content is welcomed like AdultFanfiction, WattPad, or Archive Of Our Own." Hopefully this will clarify the reason why it's no long a Lemon :( Thank you for the question and review!

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor" - **NEW STORY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 13: ****Jealousy**

_'Ugh…my back, what happened?'_ Hinamori bit her bottom lip from the pain. Opening her eyes she was laying on her stomach and saw her back was wrapped in band aids. Looking at her hand, she saw someone holding it. As she trailed up towards arm and to his face "Shiro…chan?" she quietly questioned under her breath as she tried to figure out who it was.

Her vision was a little blurry, as soon as it cleared she saw Aizen by her side. "Hello Hinamori, how are you feeling?" he asked as he reached for her head and put a hand there. It was warm and strong, as he softly touched her head the doors slide open.

"Hinamori!" a familiar voice called out as he rushed towards the opposite said of her. She turned her head to see her childhood friend. "Shiro-chan" she smiled gently to him as his eyes filled with worry. "She'll be fine…half-breeds still have a fast rejuvenation than a regular humans" Aizen said.

Hitsugaya giving a threaten glare, of course he knew that. Soon the nurse arrived as she walked towards Hinamori "Hinamori-san, your wounds are slowly healing very well, you are allowed to leave now" as she checked under the bandaids.

Hinamori slowly trying to get up as Aizen helped her reached for Hinamori and touched her bare shoulder skin. Hitsugaya let out a loud growl, as his eyes glowed towards him.

As it startled Hinamori, Aizen was unmoved by the threat and still had his hand on her. "What's wrong Shiro-chan…?" Hinamori said quietly. "Shiro-chan?"Aizen questioned at such nickname.

"Ah…Aizen Taicho Hitsugaya and I knew each other for a long time, since childhood" she smiled as Hitsugaya still glaring at him.

"That's interesting… I guess the white and black wolf clans really do have a strong alliance between each other" Aizen surprised as he looked at both elites in the room.

_'So they are close…'_ Aizen felt jealous that they were so close to each other; even though she is his vice-captain their bond between each other is stronger. He had to find a way to break them apart…

"Hinamori, would you like me to take you to your room?" Aizen asked, but Hitsugaya stepped in "No, she lives right next to me, so I'll take her."

Aizen baffled at how they are living next door of each other. The white clan leader must have pulled off some deal with the academy to arrange this.

"I see…I will take my leave then. Hinamori take good care of yourself, I will see you around" as he smiled at Hinamori "Good bye Aizen Taicho" as she watched him turned around to leave the room, bit his lip in anger _'this isn't over Hitsugaya…'_

Aizen left, Hinamori turned her head towards Hitsugaya "Mou…Shiro-chan! Why are you always so mean to Aizen Taicho!?" she snapped as he shrugged "Oi oi…I'm a captain too, you should address me that too."

Hinamori started to laugh; Hitsugaya was serious about it too. How she would always call Aizen "Taicho" with admiration. He admits, he is jealous having Hinamori as his vice-captain. He felt like they were getting too comfortable with each other and going to become Mates. Hitsugaya wouldn't allow it, never in his life.

"Come on bed-wetter, let's go" as he helped her up. He felt her bare skin on his fingers, her skin was so soft and the scent of peaches overwhelmed him. He felt his animal instincts kick in; quickly he tried to calm himself.

"Shiro-chan?" looking at him as he was shutting his eyes tightly and pulled away. "Hurry up and get dressed…" he said in a low growl. Hinamori quickly got dressed in her uniform since the old one was torn into pieces.

As they walked towards their rooms, they saw a flyer on her door. Hinamori pulled the flyer and began to read it. "The Moonlight Ball?" Hinamori quietly started to read more and soon became excited "Wow! Shiro-chan, look a ball! This looks fun and exciting!"

"Yeah…yeah…" pretending to not be interested in the ball but this year is going to be different since Hinamori was here. He knew about the ball from last year, it's a ball they host every year. He watched how excited Hinamori was and let out a small smile.

"Come on, hurry up and open your door bed wetter…don't start wetting yourself here" he smirked as she turned red. "MOU! You're so mean!" as she opened her door as saw a new portrait of Jushiro over her bed.

This time the picture was him posing as he laid on a white fur carpet, it was seriously glowing. As Hinamori and Hitsugaya stared at it, the room became very cold. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed the picture and slides open the balcony window.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, OLD MAN!"** as he threw it out "I'm going to kill him…" At the Hitsugaya residence, Jushiro sneezed "hm…someone is talking about me. **OH MOMO-CHAN!**" He yelled "Probably talking about the new portrait of myself! That naughty girl! HAHAHAH!" he laughed and sneezed again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya & Hinamori fans out there! I always love reading everyone's reviews and makes me happy there are readers supporting this fanfiction. I know someone asked me how I update so quickly or make fanfictions, this is what makes me update quickly and continue to make fanfiction because of you guys! You guys are already my HitsugayaxHinamori family! You guys can't believe how happy this makes me. I know the changes I've made for "The Fate Bracelets" was shocking to everyone that I had to change it to a non-lemon. But, since fanfiction doesn't allow lemons but I've done some research as long it's rated M-Adult content only it's fine! SO FOLKS, this could STILL WORK but, no sexual intercourse. LAME, I KNOW! So, I have lots to work on the editing some stuff out and make it within the rating, this is for everyone who supported me. You guys really know how to push my buttons LOL. PLEASE ENJOY AND STAY F-ING AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Natsume/RecUnder/TinaTuna: **This is for you guys! I know there won't be any sexy time but HOT stuff still can happen! Also, I already promised TinaTuna this would be a lemon on her request, I'm not going to back down on a promise either. Sorry TinaTuna, hope this will be satisfying enough so you can forgive me :X Thank you guys, for all your support, you guys are the real MVP for this fanfiction.

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 14: Wolves will be wolves**

As Hitsugaya slowly removed the band aids off her and touched her back "It's fully healed now" he said as his fingers brushed against some light red marks. Hinamori was covering her chest with her uniform shirt "Thank you Shiro-chan..." Hitsugaya has been changing her band aids for the last 2 days since the fight. This made Hinamori nervous showing her bare back towards him and having to cover her chest morning and night.

Hinamori felt something lean against her back "Eh? Shiro-chan?" she turned her head to see his head resting on her back. "...I should of just jumped in that fight. I knew you would've gotten hurt. All I did was watch…" he was feeling guilty that day, he couldn't protect her. His eyes glowed in frustration, seeing her that day made him want to become stronger than ever to protect his future mate.

They stayed in silence, Hinamori turned around as she still held onto her chest covering her breast. She faced towards him and looked into his glowing eyes. Hinamori knew he was frustrated and lowered his head trying to avoid her looking at him. Hinamori reached for his white ears and gently touched it "If you did…I would have never learned how to protect myself, but I'm thankful you thought about me Shiro-chan. "

She smiled as Hitsugaya lifted his head and saw her smile. Suddenly he embraced her and placed his face in between her neck "I'll protect you...I promise" Hitsugaya said as Hinamori blushing and felt his breath on her neck, holding her chest tightly. He felt his hands wrap around her bare back, gently feeling his fingers pressing against her soft skin.

His animal instinct filling his body, he started to breath heavy. Showing his teeth and he embraced her tighter. "Shiro-chan..? You're hurting me…" she said as she was being squeezed.

His glowing eyes shot opened and released his grip imminently. Slowly pulling away from Hinamori "S..sorry…" he didn't know what came over him, as if he was turning into an wild animal. "It's okay…I'm going to get dressed, thank you again Shiro-chan for changing my band aids as always."

As she entered the bathroom, Hitsugaya sighed_ 'what's going on with me…'_ he was confused why he was acting this way, this was all new to him. Last person he would ask would be his father but, he knows he'll overreact to the situation. He saw his hands and his claws were even showing, he felt his blood heat up inside. He laid on her soft bed trying to calm himself down and listen to the ocean waves.

He closed his eyes, he never felt this way before. It's only when his childhood friend is around, he became protective and wanting her since the first day they've met. Just the slightest touch puts him into an frenzy and start to lose control. Hitsugaya let out a grunt _'it'll pass...I hope.'_

Hinamori soon came out from the bathroom "Okay, done! Ready for class?" she smiled as he slowly got off her bed "Yeah…let's go." They left the room and walked outside to their class, Hitsugaya noticed a few werewolves looking at Hinamori.

They showed interest in her, slightly wagging their tail and ears perked up. They would even inch forward regardless if Hitsugaya was there. Hitsugaya noticed and quickly put and arm around her with his hand on her hip and brought her close to him. Hinamori's eyes widen and blushed at her childhood friend's actions "Kya! Shiro-chan! What are you-!"

"You're being targeted" Hitsugaya cutting her off as they continued to walk. "Huh?" Hinamori looked around and noticed few werewolves standing around. The werewolves still watching them, Hitsugaya shot a threaten glare towards them. Soon dark clouds rolled in "Ah it's going to rain!? Shiro-chan let's hurry!" but, Hitsugaya stood there with his eyes glowing giving a threatening glare towards the other werewolves causing them to take a step back and walk away.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori called out, as he snapped out of it. He nodded as he grabbed her hand, quickly they hurried to class as the rain soon started to fall from the skies. As they entered the classroom, they noticed they were being stared at. Not the usually stare but the stare that makes you feel like a piece of juicy steak. As they walked towards their group, Hinamori felt eyes on her back.

"These dogs…I swear, every time there's a ball they become horny little bastards!" Renji said as Matsumoto laughed "Whatever Renji, just because no one wants your red-head!" Matsumoto already has gotten half of the male population in the academy wanting her for a mate.

"You guys got the flyer too!? Don't you think it's going to be exciting!?" Hinamori was the only one excited for the ball. "OH right! Momo-chan, this is your first werewolf ball huh!?" Matsumoto smiled as she looked at both elites.

"It's fun but it's a hassle when you got a bunch of werewolves following you around and trying to ask you to be their Mate" she shrugged "I couldn't even dance cause they were crowding me around!"

"Hmm…I guess having a Mate is important, especially if you're a half-breed" Hinamori putting a finger on her lip. "That too, but the most important is once you found a Mate you start the mating ritual" Matsumoto said as she gave a big devilish grim towards the elites.

Hitsugaya's face burned up as Hinamori titled her head in confusion "Mating ritual? What's that?"

"Yeah, it's when you have sex with your Mate and become bonded together forever. A symbol will appear on your chest and your Mate's chest to show you are taken!" Matsumoto casually said.

The group's face blushed how blunt and bold how Matsumoto can be. "I-I-I didn't know about THAT…" Hinamori looking down at her fingers and started to fiddle.

"Yeah, we only have ONE mate in our entire life so better choose well! Cause you'll be stuck with them…like, FOREVER."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! I hope you guys been good this year, or else Santa might poop down your chimney and that's what you'll be getting. JOKING! I know you guys been good (right?!) LOL anyways, I wish everyone a safe holiday week and enjoy spending some time with family and friends! Also, BE SAFE...I'm serious about this, the news right now is FREAKING SCARY! That's why I have a wooden plank with a nail sticking out of it :) but, if a honey badger comes after you...you're on your own, those guys are NOT to be messed with. Anyways, I'm here for another update on this wonderful Christmas eve! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR VIEW AND STAY JOLLY HOLLY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**RecUnder: **For you, anything! :D Usually, I don't like one-shots too short! Not enough! Always wanting more, right!? Thank you for the request and amazing view, I will whip something up for a one-shot fanfiction FOR YOU! You seriously made my day *TACKLE HUGGLES!*

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 15: Will you go to the ball with me?**

"Ah…it's still raining" Hinamori sighed looking out the window of the classroom. Today Urahara called in sick so the class will have a free practice day, allowing them to practice their reiatsu or just hang out. They weren't allowed to leave class in till lunch. It's been raining since and Hitsugaya has been in a bad mood since he arrived in class and has been sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"BORING…Renji, do something funny!" Matsumoto yawn. "WHAT!? I am not your entertainer; go bother someone else, like Kira!" Renji who was playing games on his cellphone.

"Renji, don't pull me in this! I'm trying to sleep" Kira putting his head on the desk, lately he's been training reiatsu which been draining him.

"Hello Hitsugaya-sama" a female voice greeted. Hitsugaya looked up to see a beautiful girl with curly blond hair and deep blue eyes. She gracefully bowed towards him, showing him some impressive cleavage.

"Leave, I don't have any business with you" he said coldly towards the girl. The girl walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his. Her chest pressing against his arm "Hitsugaya-sama…Will you go to the ball with me?" she asked in a seductive voice as she placed a hand on his cheek.

'WHAT-' Hinamori stood there with a shocked face. The group just watched the girl try to seduce the elite. Hitsugaya looking at the girl, she was clearly in heat but he felt nothing. His expression was emotionless towards her. Soon the room around him started to get chilly.

"A werewolf like you isn't worth my time" he said as his eyes glowed. Striking fear into her, she pulled back slowly "Hitsugaya-sama…I just wanted us-"suddenly his claws swiftly swiping her and quickly trying to dodge the attack. She jumped backward looking at her arm bleeding and with frost bites. Shaken, she looked at the white wolf in fear.

The group took a step back, they saw Hitsugaya wasn't playing around and clearly wasn't in a good mood. Hinamori stood there quietly by the window. She looked at his bloody claws, she was scared. He didn't flinch on attacking regardless if it's a female.

His claws dripping with her blood "That is your warning…if you don't leave my sight, I'll kill you" glaring at her with glowing eyes. She quickly ran out of the classroom towards the infirmary. The room was quiet as the other female werewolves quickly changing their mind about wanting the elite.

Suddenly, a loud thunder cracked as Hinamori jumped and automatically she grabbed the nearest person thinking it was her friend, Matsumoto. She soon realized she didn't grab Matsumoto but another werewolf student. she looked up to see a tall boy with green hair and a braid on his side. His eyes were odd, one side was sky blue and the other was red.

He smiled "Hinamori-san, are you scared of thunder?" he had a gentle face and his eyes were intriguing. Hinamori quickly let go of his arm "I'm S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

A soft wind blew in the room as Hitsugaya leaped in between them. Looking at the boy, Hitsugaya took his bloody hand and wiped it on the boy's uniform. He shot a "you-should-run" glare and that is exactly what he did. Hinamori watched the boy turn around and walk back to his seat.

The whole class knew not to bother try asking the two elites or even think about asking them to be their mate, unless they wanted to die early. Hinamori stood there confused as Hitsugaya turned towards Hinamori and grabbed her trembling hand.

Taking her to her seat and sitting down next to her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as Hinamori just stared at him. "What?" he said he knew Hinamori was looking at him and still held onto her hand. She shook her head and blushed "N-nothing…" As Matsumoto grinned_ 'Oh Taicho, protecting your future mate, huh? This is going to be BIG!'_

As they arrived at the cafeteria, things were getting crazy. Werewolves and half-breeds asking each other to go with them to the ball. It was crowed as all since it was raining; the group quickly got their food and sat on a table.

"I never thought things were so chaotic! It wasn't like this last year" Matsumoto looking at the crowd of people forming and staring at Hinamori and Hitsugaya. "It looks like Hinamori is the main target today!" as she put an arm around Hinamori.

"Ah, Hinamori I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Aizen walked towards the group with Gin. A heavy tension fell upon the group, slowly scooting away from the elites. "Aizen Taicho!" Hinamori said happily as she stood up and gave him a bow.

"Ran-chan! Will you come to the ball with me?" Gin grinned towards Matsumoto and sat next to her. Matsumoto gave a stern look towards the silver haired werewolf **"IN YOUR DREAMS…"**

"But, I do have dreams about you!" Gin chuckled as Matsumoto turned towards him with a shocked expression. "What!?" blushing madly as Gin went closer to Matsumoto. "So what cha think? Want to go with me?" Matsumoto blushing still, she liked Gin and sighed "Fine, just this one time okay!?" Gin smiled and gave a hug to Matsumoto "Yay! Ran-chan is going to be my Mate!"

**"WHAT!? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING YOUR MATE!"** trying to push him away with her hands on his face. "Wahh Ran-chan you're so mean…"

Aizen looked at Gin "Guess Gin finally asked Matsumoto to the ball, good for him" he smiled and looked at Hinamori. "Hinamori, will you come to the ball with me?" Aizen smiled as Hinamori and Hitsugaya were in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas, hope you received awesome presents! I ate too much- Serious food coma yesterday, couldn't do anything as my nieces and nephews were bugging me. I felt so helpless with kids poking at me LOL, those little brats already knew my weakness! What did I get for Christmas? Well, I've got...SOCKS. Joking, honestly my grandma got me socks though LOL. I got the best Christmas gift EVER...TEMPURPEDIC SLIPPERS. I KNOW, MIND HAS BEEN BLOWN! These little guys keep my feet all super fancy, warm and memories my FOOT! I've even wearing them right now *sticks foot in the air and strikes a sexy pose* Now I'll be super excited to come to to these bad boys every night! AWwwh yeah! Anyways, I'm here for an update as always PLUS it's Friday! Enjoy the Holiday weekends and be safe! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 16: The Hot Springs**

"Hinamori…? Will you come to the ball with me?" Aizen stood there waiting for an answer from his vice-captain. "Ern…" looking to his eyes and held her chest _'I don't know what to do!'_ she thought to herself. Hitsugaya looking away, he felt crushed that Aizen asked her before him.

Hinamori took a deep breath "I would…like have some time thinking about it…" she replied. Aizen looked at his vice-captain and smiled "I understand I will be looking forward to your answer" he said calmly as the brown haired captain waved goodbye and left with Gin.

"BYE RAN-CHAN! See you at the ball!" he howling as he waved his hand in the air goodbye. Matsumoto blushed in embarrassment "That jerk, telling it to the whole world!"

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was watching Aizen leave. He was relieved she didn't say yes and still had a chance. Matsumoto nudged Hitsugaya "Taicho! Hurry up and ask Momo-chan!" she whispered as Hitsugaya ignored his vice-captain.

After they had lunch with the group talking about the ball, Hinamori and Hitsugaya called it a day and headed towards their dorm. As they walked together she was deep in her thoughts about what Aizen's request as she pulled out her keys. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand "Bed-wetter, let's go somewhere." She looked at him with a confused look "But...It's raining. Where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere, come on" He pulled her hand and went outside under an umbrella together. Hitsugaya brought her close to him so she doesn't' get wet. As they walked towards the town in the academy, Hinamori wondered where they were going.

Passing by restaurants and cafes, she noticed a lot of werewolves inside were staring at them together. As they arrived Hinamori looked up, it was a Hot spring Inn. A Japanese style Inn with a wooden bridge to go inside.

"Wow…" she said looking at the Inn. He smiled "Let's go" as they crossed the bridge; Hinamori noticed they had a bamboo garden in the back. "Welcome!" the hostess welcoming them.

"One room and staying for one night" Hitsugaya said as Hinamori's face blushed. As the hostess gave him the key, they made their way to the room. "Shiro-chan! This is embarrassin-"

Her voice trailed off as Hitsugaya opened the room, a beautiful room with a view of the bamboo garden. A Japanese style suite room with floor mats. Hinamori walked in and looked around the room. "You like it?" Hitsugaya said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes! Wow...!" she opened the cabinets to see hot spring yakatas. "They even have robes!" she was excited to try them. The female robes were light pink as for the males were dark grey. "Of course…it's a hot spring" he said as he loosen his uniform necktie.

He unbuttoned his uniform and slowly took it off "WHAT-What are you doing! Don't change in here!" Hinamori panicking seeing his muscular chest. "Where else am I going to change, its one room…" as he continued to take off his clothes, she covered her eyes with her hands and faced towards the yakata cabinet.

"Oi bed-wetter, hand me a robe" he called as she quickly looked for a male robe and threw it over her head. He chuckled as he caught it; she was facing away from _'ah, this isn't good…'_ she thought as she turned red, she felt her heart beating hearing his clothes slowly landing on the floor.

"Hurry up and change, I'll be in the baths…by the way, ours is number 10" he left the room as Hinamori quickly checked if he was gone. Taking a breath she undressed and wore the robe. "I can't believe this is happening...a night, in the same room!?"

Walking down the halls in her pink robe, she looked for the number 10 room. "Hmm 6,7,8,9…ah! Here it is, 10!" as she opened the door. She would smell the fresh hot spring air and steam; she quickly took of the robe and placed it inside a basket.

As she walked deeper inside she saw a large hot spring in the middle covered in steam and to the side was a shower station. "Wow…never thought it would be so big!" she said happily as she sat on a small seat and took a shower humming to herself.

After taking a shower, she stood up and walked towards the large hot spring. As she was walking she tied her hair up "Ah, the hot spring is perfect on rainy cold days!" As Hinamori submerged a leg in the water, she saw something in the middle of the tub. Suddenly Hinamori froze in terror as the steam cleared to reveal her childhood friend sitting there staring at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Whaaat? Another update!? Heck yes! I'm feeling good today, maybe it's all that food I ate yesterday...*shrug* But, yes! Another update and will be posting chapter 18 soon as well today. I know CRAZY! But, since I didn't have any gifts to give to my fanfiction family I thought a few updates would be the perfect gift :) I serious love you guys to DEATH! xD look forward to my next update, I know it'll be filled with fluffy and squeals just for you guys! PUAHAHA! THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Saxophone:** Aww! You've just made my day! I'm glad you love them, thank you so much for your support and review! For the lemon, I can't do a "lemon" since it's against the rules :( Sorry, I had to change it! But, I will make this fanfiction with "adult content" so, it's the closest to a lemon theme and it'll be as sexy as a lemon XD! Thank you again so much, happy holidays! *HUGS!*

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 17: Urges**

Hinamori was stood there like a statue with one leg in the water, with a shocked face looking at the childhood friend with an expressionless face staring at her.

_**'WHAT!? SHIRO-CHAN!?'**_ as Hinamori screamed to herself, she lost her balance and fell in the water. "What the- Momo?!" Hitsugaya quickly stood up and walked towards her to help her. Hinamori who was still shocked was fully submerged in the water, she was too shocked as she started to just drown. Soon she felt a hand on her arm and helped her up.

Hinamori gasped for air and coughed. Standing on her own two feet she saw her childhood friend in front of her, fully exposed with his bottom half in the waters. Hinamori slowly looked at his bare chest but stopped and quickly jerked her head up towards the ceiling **"KYA! WHY!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"**

Hitsugaya covering his ears "Baka…Why are you screaming? And who falls in a hot spring tub?" with an annoyed face. He turned around to return to his spot in the middle and sat down, submerging up to his shoulders and closed his eyes "It's a co-ed bath."

Her face was flushed red trying to avoid any contact looking below his waist. Suddenly she completely she was naked and quickly covered her beast with her arms It was already too late, he saw EVERYTHING since she stepped inside the hot springs.

"Bed-wetter, hurry up and get in here…you're going to catch a cold and probably pass it to me" he teased. She couldn't believe what was happening; Hinamori nervously and slowly walked towards him still covering herself with her arms.

She sat down next to him, trying to keep her eyes above the waters. As they sat there, it was refreshing soon Hinamori started to relax and calm herself down. "It's really nice and the water feels good!" Hinamori said with a smile as he nodded with his eyes closed.

"Shiro-chan…? How come in class today... you attacked that girl, I think she wanted to go to the ball with you." He opened his eyes,he knew she was going to ask him and let out a sigh "I didn't want to go and usually female werewolves won't take 'no' for any answer." Female werewolves attend to be very stubborn and will try to use force to get what they wanted.

Hinamori felt her heart sink, knowing he didn't want to go to the ball "I see…I guess you don't want to go?" he sat there in silence; suddenly he stood up out of the water.

**"KYAA!"** Quickly covering her eyes and her head dunked in the water. Coming out of the water, she kept her eyes closed "MOU! Give me some kind of warning!"

Hitsugaya got out of the tub as he chuckled looking over his shoulders "You already saw me too when I was young, I don't understand why it's such a big deal" as he walked towards the shower station. "It's completely DIFFERENT now, Shiro-chan! And I don't remember!" she yelled as she turned around away from him.

"Bed wetter, if you stay in there too long you're going to faint…Come scrub my back" as he sat in front of the shower station.

Hinamori took a peak though her fingers and saw his back faced towards her. His tail swishing waiting for her to come. She saw how well-toned he is just by looking at his back and started to blush.

She really should get out; the heat was starting to get to her especially how much she's blushing. She moved towards the edge as she was about to get out of the tub as well "Y-You better not turn around! Just-Just keep facing forward!" he heard water splashing and wet footsteps approaching behind him.

"Yeah yeah…" as he handed her the scrub over his shoulders. As she scrubbed his back, she could help touch his muscular back and shoulders. His tail swished in front of her which tickled. "Hey! Stop moving your tail! It's tickles!" Suddenly his tail passed by her breast.

**"KYA! SHIRO-CHAN YOU PERVERT!"** she yelled and quickly covering her chest. "Well, hurry up then. It's not like its big breast of anything" he said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly he felt her pinching his ear "Owow!" she was clearly anger by the comment. **"OWOW!"** as she pinched harder "how dare you say something like that!" she snapped at him.

Soon, she released his ears. Hitsugaya rubbing his ears from the pain as Hinamori pouted behind him. He got up from the seat and Hinamori screamed again. "MOU! Stop getting up without a warning!" covering her eyes quickly.

"Go sit, I'll scrub your back" he walked behind Hinamori as she slowly uncovered her eyes. She slowly took a seat, as Hitsugaya reached over to turn on the water. Taking the shower head, he gently rinsed her back.

His fingers touching her skin, she blushed as her arms still covering her chest. He gently scrubbed her back, looking at her body. Quickly he looked away, his eyes started to glow looking at her bare back.

'Not again…' he thought to himself as he tried to maintain himself. "Ouch!" Hinamori jolted to the side, he accidentally scratched her right shoulder.

A bit of blood appeared on the cut; soon he leaned close to her and gently licked the her blood on the tip of his tongue. Hinamori's eyes widen feeling the touch of his tongue lick her cut "S-Shiro-chan..?!" Suddenly, he snapped out of it realized what he did. He got up and walked to grab his robe.

Hinamori jumped again and turned away to avoid looking at him naked, soon she heard the door open and close. "Shiro-chan?" her voice echoed, he already left leaving her alone in the hot springs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Yes, this will be my 3rd update on this crazy Friday WHOOT! As promised! I hope you guys enjoy the holiday weekends and be safe! Even though Christmas was yesterday it's still the Christmas weekend! :D THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 18: If I asked you...**

As Hinamori finished washing herself, she left the hot springs in her robes and walked down the halls._ 'I wonder what's wrong with Shiro-chan…'_ suddenly she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" a werewolf with brown spikey hair and red eyes yelled. "I'm Sorry!" Hinamori said as she walked passed him.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. "What do we have here?" he sniffed her as his eyes started to glow brightly. "Stop please, let me go!" Hinamori pleaded. He chuckled "This must be my lucky day…Want to become my mate tonight?" as leaned in closer to Hinamori's body.

Hitsugaya who was in the room, was setting down the futons in the room. He sighed_ 'What the hell was I doing...?'_ he didn't realize what he was doing in till Hinamori called out his name. His animal instincts were getting stronger and he knew it as well "Great...Momo probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now as he placed a palm on his face. His ears flickered as he hear something faint down the halls outside "Momo...!?"

Hinamori shut her eyes tightly as she was struggling "Don't! Stop please!" she yelled as he covered her mouth with his hands. "SHUT UP or else I'll rip your mouth out!" he yelled as Hinamori quickly bit his hand. He yelp and released his hand away "SHIRO-CHAN!" she yelled for her childhood friend. The werewolf clearly angry with his bright glowing eyes "WHY YOU LITTLE..." he raised his claws towards her as he was about to attack.

He felt someone grab his arm, he turned his head seeing a white werewolf with glowing eyes. He was shocked in fear and before the brown haired werewolf could react Hitsugaya broke his arm. The brown haired werewolf yelped as he held onto his broken arm releasing Hinamori. Swiftly Hitsugaya grabbed the werewolf by his throat and pin him against the wall. Hinamori moved behind Hitsugaya as she clinged onto him, she was shivering in fear and crying.

Hitsugaya's eyes glowed brightly in anger hearing Hinamori was scared half to death. "You dare to attack her..." coldly as his claws began to grow, ice started to form around his fingers and raised it up. The brown haired werewolf knew this was the end for him. Hinamori hugged Hitsugaya's back to stop him "No Shiro-chan, stop!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Hinamori and slowly lowered his hand. He looked at the broken arm werewolf and whimpering. Hitsugaya released his neck as the werewolf started to cough for air on the floor. "Leave...If you come near her again, I'll come after you myself" Hitsugaya growled with bright glowing eyes as the poor werewolf quickly bowed and ran. It really was his lucky day.

Looking at the girl hugging him tightly, he turned around and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry Momo. I shouldn't have left you there alone..." he made a poor decision leaving her alone realizing she wasn't safe anywhere regardless if he was nearby, he learned his lesson. She shook her head "Shiro-chan I'm just glad you came to save me." He sighed "Come on, Bed wetter" as she released him slowly. Hinamori wiped away her tears "I really thought you were going to kill him…"

"I was going to" he replied coldly as he held her hand and walked to their room together. As they entered the room, Hinamori saw he already prepared their bed. A single large futon with two pillows.

"Are…we sleeping together?" Hinamori blushed as she saw the futon in the center of the room. Hitsugaya walked towards the futon lifting the blankets and laid inside "Yeah" he answered.

He looked at her as she just stood there with a red face "you're face is going to blow up if you keep blushing like that…who knows maybe wet yourself too" he teased.

"MOU! SHIRO-CHAN!" she yelled. As they both laid on the futon with the lights off the moon began to shine inside though the window. It was quiet as the room lighten, Hinamori was wide awake. She couldn't sleep knowing her childhood friend was next to her. She sighed as she turned to her side facing towards Hitsugaya, she noticed Hitsugaya on his side as well looking at her with his low glowing eyes. Hinamori always loved his eyes as she started to blush.

"W-what..?" she said hiding her mouth under the blanket. "Have you thought about it?" as he looked at her, Hinamori turned her head back towards the ceiling. She knew what he was talking about, If she wanted to accept Aizen's request or not.

"I don't know still…" she knew Hitsugaya didn't want to go and the only person that asked was Aizen. She was shocked her captain would ask her to be his date but Hinamori wanted Hitsugaya to ask her. He suddenly brought her close to him, her head on his chest and his arm around her body. She heard his heart beat and felt his warm body against hers.

Hitsugaya held her closely "Momo, if I asked you…would you go to the ball with me?"

Hinamori's eye widen, her heart was racing. She never felt so happy in her life as she dug her face in his chest and gave a nod.

"Is that a yes?" he looked on top of her head. "Yes…I would love to go with you, Shiro-chan" she said as her voice was muffled in his chest too embarrassed to look at him. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her head "Good night, Bed wetter."

"Good night, Shiro-chan" she said with a bright smile on her face. As the white wolf and black wolf slept together and feeling each other's heartbeats. This was a day to remember for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Well Christmas is over, now we are getting close to the end of the year! I hope everyone had a great year and will be looking forward to the new year! God, how fast time passes...I can't believe it's going to be 2015! Honestly it feels like it's still the weekends LOL. Enjoy the vacation while we can, eat lots of food and sleep like a bear! But, I hope everyone is enjoying their vacation and stay safe! Yes, what better way to start off the Mondays with an UPDATE! *cheers!* Enjoy and THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 19: Dance Lesson**

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you to the ball!" Hinamori bowed, apologizing to her Captain. Hinamori rejecting his request to go to the ball with him. "It's okay Hinamori, thank you for telling me" he was disappointed but, had a clue why she would. "I hope to still see you at the ball" he smiled, Hinamori nodded and walked back to her class.

"Ah there you are Momo-chan!" Matsumoto waving her hand as she entered. "Sorry! I had to do something…" Hinamori showing a hint of pink as she looked at Hitsugaya. He knew she met Aizen, his smell was on her. As she sat down next to Hitsugaya, she blushed as he would smile towards her; knowing they were going to go to the ball together.

Urahara entered the class "Alright class, today we'll be doing a very special training…**Dancing!"** soon the students booed and started to throw stuff at Urahara. "Maa maa! If you guys are going to the ball, you **MUST** learn how to dance!" hiding under his table.

Dancing is very important to werewolves; it's performing a dance to show your Mate how royal you are as well how graceful you can be. "Sensei…What if we don't have anyone to go with to the ball?" a student said.

"Well…this is only practice so, everyone will take turns practicing with each other! Who knows, maybe you might meet a werewolf who went to the ball alone as well." The students began to whisper as they looked at the two elites. They get to have a chance to get dance with them, this was dangerous yet perfect for those who want them as a Mate.

Walking towards the gym, they began to practice in the Yoga room. There were mirrors surrounding them with vertical poles around the room. Everyone took off their shoes and sat in a circle, Urahara who was in the center showed the students the footwork and basic steps.

"Oh god…this is so LAME…" Renji sighed with his ears lowered "Kira aren't you a professional at this crap?" Kira was the most graceful half-breed who knows how to dance; the female werewolves would fall in love with him instantly. He was simply THAT good.

The other male werewolves would look at Matsumoto, being embraced by her breast would be heaven for them or they would be crushed to death by them…yet, it's worth it for them.

"Okay class, now gentlemen get into your positions and ladies please follow. Remember gentlemen! You are leading them!" Urahara said fanning himself with the fan.

Soon, the girls quickly swarmed all over Hitsugaya wanting to dance with him, Urahara laughed "Maa Ladies…you will all get a chance, please find a different partner for now…"

"And one two three, one two three…" a piano music came on as everyone practice dancing.

**"OUCH!** Renji, you baboon! Stop stepping on me!" Matsumoto yelled and Renji's nose was bleeding looking at Matsumoto's busty chest. "I can't even look at my own feet cause of these bowling balls!" as he wiped off his bloody nose.

"Oh Hitsugaya-sama, it's an honor!" as a girl blushed and held his hand. Hitsugaya clearly not pay attention to her girl he was dancing with, as he looked in the corner of his eye at Hinamori.

"Ahh…Sorry!" Hinamori apologizing to the boy for stepping on him. "It's okay Hinamori-san, you're doing pretty well!" the werewolf boy commented. A red vein showed on Hitsugaya's head, he couldn't do anything but send cold death glares.

The song was over and a new song began, meaning they had to switch their partners. Kira was the top dancer leaving the girls wanting more. "Damn..Kira, I don't understand how you don't have a Mate yet" Renji said as he saw the girls dazzled by him.

Hitsugaya soon saw a pair of large breast in front of his face. Hitsugaya sighed "Matsumoto…do you mind covering your breast for once" as she looked down "But Taicho! They have a mind of their own!" Hitsugaya looked at her with a stern look_ 'if these get any bigger, they'll be the death of me…'_

Hinamori danced with Kira "Ah Kira-kun you're so easy to dance with!" she said as she giggled. Kira was leading her so she wouldn't have to do anything but to trust him. Hitsugaya heard giggles from Hinamori and looked but couldn't see.

Matsumoto's breast kept bumping into his head and covering his view of Hinamori. "Taicho! You're too short to dance with, honestly I feel like I'm dancing by myself!" Matsumoto complain as he glared up towards her.

As the class took turns dancing with each other, finally Hitsugaya and Hinamori were dance partners. The gang watched as they blushed towards each other. _'This is going to be good!'_ Matsumoto thought wishing she brought her camera along.

Hitsugaya took her hand as Hinamori put a hand on his shoulder. Placing a hand on her waist, they began to dance. The moved perfectly and matching their footsteps. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. Hinamori giggled as Hitsugaya laughed as well.

The whole class stopped to watch the white werewolf and black werewolf dancing with each other, it was simply beautiful to watch. They never seen Hitsugaya laugh or smile before, this was very scary for the class. Then, the music stopped.

They stopped dancing and noticed everyone was watching them. Hitsugaya just acted cool, Hinamori red as a tomato. They didn't notice they were holding hands and haven't let go.

As class was over, the group walked towards the dorms. As they continued to tease them how cute they looked. "Ah Rangiku-san!"Hinamori blushed "Oh come on, you guys were in your own little world!" Matsumoto laughed.

"I can't believe the ball is the day after tomorrow" Kira said "I should probably get my suit tailored tomorrow." Matsumoto's ears perked up as she had a great Idea "**OH!** You guys! How about this!? Hinamori and I will have a girl's day to go shopping for dresses tomorrow and you guys go get your suits tailored!"

They agreed as Hinamori was excited for her first girl's day with Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sighed "whatever…" As everyone said good bye, Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked to their dorms hand in hand with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Hello HitsuHina fans out there! Guess what, yes it's NEW YEARS EVE TOMORROW! My god...how the year flew by so quickly! I hope everyone their last 2014 with friends and family :) and look forward onto the new year! I will be out of town for a couple of days so I will post an update before I go, I'll see everyone in 2015 so as always STAY AWESOME, you guys are the best thank you for all your views and I had the best last few months with you since I've joined Fanfiction. Of course, I'll be continuing my Werewolf academy which is already hitting the 20th chapter mark. CRAZY! We still have a long way to go~ Please look forward to it and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! BE STAY! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Fate Bracelets"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 20: Shopping & Preparing**

The group met in the town inside the academy, stopped by a café to grab some lunch before they start shopping. "Okay! Momo-chan let's stop in till we DROP!" Matsumoto throwing a fist in the air and hey tail wagging.

"Let's NOT" Hitsugaya said giving a stern look at Matsumoto. He knows how his vice-captain spends money on useless stuff. "Alright guys, let's move out!" Renji said as Kira followed behind "Hitsugaya Taicho, we should get going."

Hitsugaya slowly walked away from Hinamori and looked over his shoulder. "Taicho! Don't worry; she'll be safe with me!" Matsumoto yelled.

_'That's what I'm afraid of…'_ he sighed as he saw Hinamori waving good bye. "Alright Momo-chan, let's get going as well! We got to look our very best!" as she held on Hinamori and walked around.

There were so many pretty dresses for the ball tomorrow night; the shops were crowded with werewolves. There were sales everywhere, Matsumoto's eyes enlarged **"YES! I LOVE SALES!"** as they looked at different dresses and jewelry.

"Hey Momo-chan, how do you like this dress!?" As Matsumoto shot a pose in front of her. "Ah Rangiku-san, that one looks pretty as well!" Hinamori said as she looked though the dresses as well. This was going to take awhile to find the perfect dress for the ball.

As the guys were in the tailor shop. Renji stood there as the tailor measured him "Man…I probably should have worked out a bit" looking at himself in the mirror with a disgusted face. Kira laughed as he was looking at a few magazines for suits "too late for that now."

Hitsugaya sitting on the sofa drinking his cup of tea, he looked out the window to see jewelry shop across from him. He put the cup of tea down and sat up to walk towards the door, "Hitsugaya Taicho? Where you going?" Kira asked.

"I'll be right back" Hitsugaya replied as he left the shop to go to the shop across from the store. "He just went into a jewelry store…" Kira looking from the window. "Huh? Why!?" Renji trying to turn around but the tailor holding him **"You move around too much! STOP MOVING!"** he yelled. **"…H-Hai!**" Renji tucking his tail in.

"Welcome!" a female jewelry worker welcomed the white wolf. As Hitsugaya was looking around, he saw necklaces, earrings, bracelets and rings._ 'Wow…I never have seen a white wolf before! The rumors are true, their gorgeous!' _She thought to herself and blush with her ears perked up.

He saw something in particular and looked at the worker "I'll take this one" he said as she quickly made it towards the case. "Y-yes sir!" as she saw he was looking at the ring section._ 'Must be for a girl…'_ disappointed and wondering who the lucky girl could be.

As she opened the case, she brought out the ring for him to take a closer look "Sir, do you happen to know a certain size?" he looked at the ring and looked at her. "Give me your hand" he said.

"Erm…Excuse me?" the worker blushed _'Oh god his eyes are so dreamy!'_ she screamed to herself looking into his turquoises eyes. "Your hand" he asked again as the worker slowly pulled her hand out. Hitsugaya placed his palm against hers, his hands were clearly larger than hers and soon his fingers intertwined with her fingers.

He squeezed his fingers between the worker's fingers, hard enough the girl flinched. Hitsugaya released his hand, leaving the girl red as the sun. "It's the same size as your finger" he said while he tucked his hands in his pocket. "E-eh? **OH! Y-Yes Sir!**…Do you know which finger? She snapped out of it, she never has thought she would hold hands or even intertwine her fingers with a white wolf!

"The ring finger" he said. She almost fainted; he was too much for her. "Right away sir, would you want this gifted?" she asked him. "Yes, please wrap it nicely…its important" he said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed it to her to scan the red moon key chain.

"Yo! Hitsugaya Taicho, what was that about!?" as Renji greeted the white wolf back inside the tailor shop. Hitsugaya sat back on the sofa and saw it was Kira's turn to get the measurements. "Nothing" Hitsugaya closing his eyes and waited patiently.

"Oh come on captain, we saw you though the window! You were putting your hand against that cute girl's hand, is that like a flirting move? Teach me!" Renji moving closer to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya shot an icy glare towards Renji making him flinch "I said it's nothing, if I hear you tell anyone about this…I will come after you." Renji's tail tucked in and shook his head fiercely **"H-HAI HITSUGAYA TAICHO!"** he screamed in a high pitched voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **Hello HitsuHina fans out there! Welcome to the new year! I hope everyone enjoyed their vacation with family and friends and ate LOTS of food! Oh god, who doesn't love eating on vacation right!? Ate so much I came back looking like a bowling ball LOL. Let's have a great year together :) a new year to start fresh and make it great! Time for an update to start off the new year! Again, I want to welcome back everyone from their vacation super excited for this new year and thank you for all your views! STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 21: Girl's Day**

As the girls shopped around, they finally found a dress to wear. "Mou…I never thought shopping would be so tiring!" Hinamori said as she wobbled with Matsumoto. "Come on Momo-chan! We aren't done just yet!" as she dragged her into day spa.

In the day spa, they did their nails and skin care. Matsumoto was on a mission to get the two elite wolves together, no matter what. As they laid there with a green facial mask and cucumbers on their eyes, Matsumoto heard her phone ring.

"Ah? Renji, are you guys done?... Yeah? We're at the day spa!...What!? Well, you can tell Taicho he can just see her tomorrow! Geez…he can't even wait a day!? Okay, BYE!" as she hung up the phone. "Was that Renji?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, he called cause they're finally done tailoring and Taicho wanted to see you" Matsumoto reaching for her drink. As she took one of her cucumbers off and took a sip of her drink, she noticed Hinamori smiling.

Putting her drink down and placing the cucumber back, Matsumot chuckled how cute her reaction was "Momo-chan, you seem happy. Is it because Taicho was looking for you?"

"What!? N-No!" Hinamori shuddered. "Haha, it's okay Momo-chan! It's just girl talk, whatever we talk about stays only between us girls!" Matsumoto laughing how cute Hinamori could be. They were both so innocent and a cute pair.

"I understand how you can fall in love with your childhood friend…" Matsumoto said with a soft voice as she sighed. "Are you talking about Gin Taicho?" soon Matsumoto sprung up with the cucumbers throw across the room **"W-Who!? G-Gin?"**

"Yeah…Well, Aizen Taicho told me you and Gin are very close childhood friends and had a close relationship with each other…He also told me you guys grew up with each other. I wish I grew up with Shiro-chan but, things just... happened." Hinamori felt something aching in her chest as she bit her lip, the fact she knew Hitsugaya remembering her all those years and she never even knew.

Her memories are slowly returning to her as she spends more time together with Hitsugaya. As if he was the missing piece of her life, she had to get her memories back to remember their promise. She wanted to remember the promise all on her own...For Hitsugaya, who had been waiting for her.

Matsumoto saw how sad Hinamori was; being away from someone you love and even having your memories forgotten about them. "Well, Momo-chan don't dwell around in the past…you guys are reunited right? It's best to remember the memories you have now rather than have an anchor drag you down with your regret."

"Rangiku-san…" Hinamori smiled, having a friend like her meant a lot to her "Thank you Rangiku-san." Matsumoto laid back down "You got it girl! We're best friends now, if you have any problems come to me! Especially if my Taicho does anything bad, I'll make sure he pays for it!"

They laughed as they continued to talk; Hinamori was really enjoying her girl's day together with Matsumoto. As they finished their sessions in the day spa, they noticed the sun was already gone. "Wow it's already so dark! How many hours were we in there for?" Hinamori feeling the soft breezes from the ocean.

"Hmm..About 4 hours. The night is still young, let's go have some fun!" Matsumoto was filled with excitement. As they went to sing at a karaoke bar for hours and after a café to drink some coffee to continue their girl talk. It was getting late, Hinamori waving good bye to Matsumoto "Momo-chan! I'll be at the dorm room around 4 to help you with your makeup and hair!"

"Okay Rangiku-san! See you tomorrow!" watching her leave, Hinamori soon went into her dorm room and took out the dress out of her shopping bag. '_I can't wait to wear this tomorrow!'_ she thought to herself as she hanged the dress in her closet. She opened up her balcony window as she stepped out onto the balcony, she looked over to see Hitsugaya's room lights were off.

She giggled _'I guess he had a long day as well'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the moon shining the ocean. It was beautiful with the salty ocean breeze blowing gently against her skin. Hinamori closed her eyes as the breeze surrounded her, the ocean reminded of the day she met Hitsugaya on the balcony. She felt the ocean was bring them together and this was meant to happen.

Hinamori brought her hands close to her chest, she was excited for the ball tomorrow yet nervous "I better get some sleep!" she looked at Hitsugaya's balcony "good night...Toshiro" she gently whispered and blushed. Hinamori slowly walked back inside and closed her balcony door to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>In the arena, two werewolves stood in the center of the arena. As one werewolf was on the floor badly injured and the other standing on its ground.<p>

"You are doing very well, Miyuki…" a voice appeared in the shadows. The werewolf quickly took a knee before him. "Thank you Aizen-sama!" she replied "Do you think I'm ready?" As Aizen looked over at the werewolf who was on the floor, he smiled "Oh yes…I think you're more than ready."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **Hello and welcome back for those who are returning from their long vacation! Hope everyone had a fun and relaxing new year! Sad to say today is the last day of our vacation BUT! I know it'll be a fun and exciting first week! My fanfiction "The Rumor" is now completed! If you haven't read it yet, please check it out! I'll be starting on a one-shot story so it'll be a surprise NO SPOILERS! You guys will just have to wait! Here is another update, ENJOY AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor" - NOW COMPLETED!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 22: Girl is progress**

It was a busy day in Crescent academy, workers moving chairs and tables towards the grand hall. Flowers and decorations being hanged up with golden silk moonlight ball, a lavish grand party for the students. Everything must be perfect and with the entire ruckus, it sure was a busy morning. Hammers banging and drills drilling the morning was loud as students around the area struggle to go back to sleep.

**-KNOCK! KNOCK!-**

"Hm…?" Hinamori sleepily lifting her head up as she looked at the clock. It was 7am in the morning._ 'I wonder who that is…'_ again there was a knock. "Hai!" Hinamori let out a yawn and walked towards the door and opened to find her strawberry blond werewolf friend Matsumoto. She was in her pajamas and brought with her a makeup bag, her dress, and other hair supplies.

"Ah? Rangiku-san? I thought we were going to see each other around 4?" Hinamori opening the door and letting her in. "I know! But, GAH... with all the banging and sounds they're making in the ball I CAN'T SLEEP! And- **OH MY GOD…"**

Matsumoto's eyes brighten as she saw Hinamori's room. "Wow…I like your style Momo-chan! Look at this! Oh my God!" Matsumoto running around her room and looking though her stuff, she felt like she was in heaven.

"WHOA!" Matsumoto holding up a portrait up of Jushiro which was in between Hinamori's cabinets and the wall. Surprisingly she found it "Who is this!? Your boyfriend!?" Hinamori blew up red "What!? NO! ...That's Hitsugaya-kun's father" Matsumoto laughed out loud in shock "WHAT!? REALLY!? Wow he really does kinda look like Taicho HAHA! Why do you have such a grand picture of him!?"

Hinamori quickly taking the picture away from Matsumoto and shoved it back in between the cabinet and wall where he belongs. "L-Long story..." she blushed in embarrassment.

Matsumoto laid on Hinamori's bed "Oh man…I would die to have a room like this" she let out a yawn "Momo-chan, you don't mind me sleeping here with you right?"Hinamori smiled "Not at all!" as she laid in the bed with Matsumoto and they both fell asleep.

Next door, a pair of white ears flickered and a tail swishing around. Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up he let out a yawn and looked out the balcony window, he shirtless with only black basketball shorts. The view is something he could never get used to. The ocean waves and the sound were soothing.

As he looked at his desk, there was a white silk gift box with a hint of silver patterns around it. He smiled as he went to the bathroom and took a shower. Washing up he remember he didn't get to see Hinamori yesterday after they went shopping.

There were no classes today due to the preparation for the ball tonight. He wore his light tan baggy cargo pants and a white V-neck shirt. Walking towards his balcony door bare feet, he quickly leaped over to Hinamori's Balcony. Softly landing, he looked inside he saw someone was in the bed.

_'Still sleeping? That sleepyhead…'_ as he quietly slide the door open and walked inside. As he walked closer, he noticed his vice-captain's scent as if she was in the room. Hitsugaya rubbed his nose _'It's probably because she was with her all day yesterday'_ he thought as he slowly removed the bed-sheets.

His face froze as he saw Hinamori and his vice-captain sleeping together. Matsumoto cuddling with Hinamori in her arms and Hinamori hugging Matsumoto back. Suddenly Matsumoto's eyes opened sleepily looking at her captain with a shocked face.

"Ah." They both said to each other at the same time.

As they stared at each other for awhile, Matsumoto closed her eyes "I must be dreaming…" and went back to sleep. Hitsugaya gently put the covers back and walked out. Leaping over back on his balcony quickly and closed the balcony door behind him.

"What that hell was that…" he said to himself with his ears down. Never again he'll ignore his nose.

Hours later, there was a paper sign on Hinamori's door **"DO NOT DISTURB! Girls in progress!"** with hearts and stars drawn around it. Hitsugaya looking at the door with a stern face. Couldn't understand why girls take so long to get ready, he simply walked away to go pick up his suit from the tailor.

"Good thing we went to the day spa yesterday or else we would have been here for **HOURS!**" Matsumoto said while putting a face pack on and helping Hinamori as well. "But, we've been here for hours already Rangiku-san…"

"Shh, don't move! I can't put this pack on you correctly!" as Hinamori stood very still for her. "Now while we wait for the mask to dry, it's time to WAX!" as she brought a container of liquid that looks like honey. "Huh? Wax?" Hinamori looking at the weird liquid Matsumoto swirling with a wooden stick.

"Give me your leg Momo-chan!" she said and pulled Hinamori's leg and applied the warm liquid on it. She soon put a white cloth on top of the liquid "Okay Hinamori…Ready!?" Matsumoto devilishly smiled. "Huh..? Ready for what?"Hinamori looking at her as she ripped the cloth off quickly. **"KYAAAA!"** she screamed in pain.

"We have a lot of work to do Momo-chan!" Laughing as she worked on another part of her leg.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their week, everyone seems so out of it guess it's because of the long vacation and returning to reality LOL COME ON PEOPLE! It's the New year, gotta make a great start! Oh and by the way, if you guys haven't noticed I've recently posted a new one-shot fanfiction called "Hollow Hearts" that story is completely different from my other fanfictions and probably won't be making more of it almost cried myself to sleep LOL. But if you guys want to read something tragic please check it out! As always ENJOY AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**whitealmond: (Regarding to the Hollow Hearts Fanfic) **I've thought about your request! Honestly, It does make you wonder...For you whitealmond, anything! I'll start working on it when I can :D Thank you for the review and request! *HUGS!*

**Spotlight story: **"Hollow Heart" - NEW!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 23: To the Moonlight Ball**

The sun was setting as werewolves were already on their way towards the ball. Boys in suits and girls in gorgeous ball dress. Hitsugaya fixing his tie in the mirror and his hair. He was wearing a pure white suit with a small red rose in his suit pocket. He held onto a red rose corsage to give to his date but there was something important to give to her tonight.

He looked at the small package that was on his desk and put it in his pocket. Looking at his clock it was almost time for him and Hinamori to start heading to the ball. He left the room and walked towards Hinamori's room. Hitsugaya felt nervous and anxious to see his childhood friend yet he felt like he waited for this moment his entire life.

**-Knock! Knock!-**

Soon, Matsumoto opened the door "OH Taicho! You look very sharp!" Matsumoto wearing a burgundy red dress with her neck line going almost down to her stomach. Her breasts were more reveling as ever. As she wore diamond necklace and earrings to complete her looks.

He looked at his vice-captain with a stern look how she was dressed; clearly she was bringing trouble to the ball. "Matsumoto...Do you really have to show so much-" his voice trailed off seeing someone standing behind the strawberry blond wolf. She was by the mirror putting on a necklace, Hitsugaya's eyes widen titling his body away from Matsumoto to take a better look.

Hinamori turned around and he saw her wearing dressed in a black ruffled cocktail dress. The dress reached above her knees, reveling her beautiful slender legs and black flats slippers. Her hair was braided in a bun with a few strains of hair curled to the sides. She wore a pearl necklace with a black ribbon tied to the back and flowing on her back. Her earrings are rare onyx stones her father gave to her.

Hitsugaya stood there as he was complete dazzled how beautiful she looked. In his eyes, she always looked like a princess, a queen but now…she looked like a Goddess. He was speechless, as they looked at each other.

Matsumoto watching the two couple and gave a pat on her captain's back to bring him back to reality "Alright alright, enough standing here like a zombie! Hurry up and take Hinamori to the ball Taicho!"

"Oh…Y-yeah…" Hitsugaya still stunned as he walked towards Hinamori. "You look beautiful Hinamori" he said as Hinamori blushed. He held her hand out and slipped the rose corsage on her and walked out the room together.

"I'll see you guys there soon!" Matsumoto said as she still has to finish up a few touches of makeup. Clearly they were too busy looking at each other, continued to walk down the hall without looking back.

Walking outside, other werewolves stopped to look at the elite couple pass them by. A white werewolf and black werewolf together showing a powerful they entered the ball, they saw how beautiful and well-done the ball was made.

There was a whole orchestra playing music and the room was a navy blue with golden drapes. Lights hang as if they were stars and in the center a large yellow moon. Her eyes were glued to the room's design as she felt Hitsugaya leading her to their table.

As they arrived they saw Renji and Kira there. "Hey! Wow...You guys look amazing!" Kira said. Hitsugaya pulled out a seat for Hinamori as she sat down. "You guys look so handsome as well!" she commented her friends, they smiled and seeing how beautiful she was dress they were pretty stunned as well.

"Momo, I'll get us some drinks be right back" he said with his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and watched him walk away. "Wow but seriously you guys look amazing! Right now everyone is looking at you guys!" Renji said.

They were looking at them, how Hitsugaya was dressed white to show he is a white werewolf and Hinamori dress in black for the black werewolf clan. They were the spotlight of the ball. Hinamori laughed with her friends as she told them Matsumoto is still working on her makeup.

"That woman…she's going to miss the-" Renji's voice trailed off as he was looking at someone behind her. Hinamori looked as saw a dark brown hair werewolf. He was dressed in a black suit with his hair slicked back and a part of his hair bang hanging loose with no glasses. He looked like a different werewolf "Aizen…Taicho.." she quietly said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **Hello all you Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans out there! I thought the last chapter was pretty short for an real update so I'll be posting another one! Pretty awesome RIGHT!? Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying their lovely evening! Thank you for your views and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 24: First Dance**

Hinamori sat there looking at her captain standing behind her. She always remembered him looking gentle and calm but, he looked completely different. He looked dark and seductive. He smiled at his vice-captain who was in shocked.

"Hinamori. You look beautiful tonight" he said in a gentle yet seducing tone of voice. She snapped back into reality "A-ah..Thank you Aizen Taicho" she stood up and bowed towards him. He took a good look at his vice-captain, making her nervous and saw a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Good evening, has anyone seen my Ran-chan?" Gin said as appeared behind Aizen. "Hey GUYS! I'm here-" Matsumoto appeared and saw Gin. "OOOH Ran-chan! Here is my jacket, please cover up!" Gin trying to give her his jacket. **"DON'T EVEN DARE TOUCH ME! I had HOURS on working on THIS!"** Matsumoto pushing him away as Gin tried to cover her up.

Aizen stood there still looking at his vice-captain. His dark brown eyes locking onto her, she felt she was being drawn in with his dark appearance. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist as Hitsugaya appeared next to her with his eyes glowing at Aizen.

"Shiro-chan…" she said as she looked at him. "Aizen" Hitsugaya greeted, Aizen smiled "Hitsugaya Taicho, you look good as well…what a surprise two alliance clans dressed in their colors and together as well."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hitsugaya growled. "No" he smiled as an announcement came on. "Attention everyone, thank you for coming to 'The Moonlight Ball' now may I have the ball floor cleared for our captains and vice-captains to have their first dance!"

Aizen leaned towards Hinamori and pulled out a hand "Hinamori…shall we?" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya which was clearly aggravated. He knew that this would happen "Tsk..." kissing his teeth, there was no way he could fight this.

Hinamori looking over her shoulder to see Hitsugaya watching her hold hands with another man. "Oh Taicho! This isn't good, but wow Aizen looks SO different! Maybe it's the dorky glasses he wears…" Matsumoto watching them as well.

Hitsugaya sighed "Let's get this over with" as he walked onto the floor as well and Matsumoto followed. Captains and vice-captains partnered together and started to dance. Renji's face was bright red; he had to dance with his captain Byakuya. Regardless if it's male and male, they still had to dance with each other.

"P-Please to have this dance, Taicho!" Renji said as his captain gave an emotionless face. "Renji…if you step on me, I will kill you" Byakuya said in a motionless voice. **"H-HAI!"**Renji crying as Kira was crying as well. "Kira! Come on, do those sexy dance moves with me!" Gin smiling holding Kira's hands and waving them around.

"Oi…Matsumoto" Hitsugaya giving an annoyed face as her breast bumped into his face. "Taicho, you need something to help you grow!" Matsumoto trying to dance with her captain but it looked like she was dancing with a child.

"Hinamori…are you enjoying yourself?" Aizen dancing with his vice-captain. They were dancing together as if both captain and vice-captain were matched well."Y-Yes!" she replied and blushed. "I'm glad…this is your first ball dance isn't?"

"Yes Aizen Taicho…actually, it's my first time dancing at a ball" she never went to any of these parties or wore a fancy dress before. "Really? Well, I hope it'll be a memorable for you…" he said as he brought her closer to him. Hinamori blushed as she felt his warm arms around her and how close they were together.

**"UH OH TAICHO! RED ALERT."** Matsumoto watching Aizen get close to Hinamori. "Augh! What is it Matsumoto!?" he was stuck in between her breast. "Taicho! LOOK!" Matsumoto grabbed his head and popped him out from her breast. As she lifted his head and turned towards the direction, his eyes widen.

"That…bastard…" his reiatsu started to leak. Hinamori looked over Aizen's shoulder and gasped_ 'Oh no Shiro-chan!'_ Hitsugaya was clearly angry as Matsumoto lifted him up by his head. He looked like a human torch with white flames around him glaring at Aizen.

As the music stopped and Hinamori was about to remove her hands. Aizen's hand still held on as she looked at him. "Hinamori, enjoy your night…when you can" he gave a smirk and placed a soft kiss on her hand before releasing her hand. He soon walked away and looked at Hitsugaya who passed by him. Hitsugaya giving an icy glare before walking to Hinamori.

Hinamori stood there; she felt something bad was going to happen. She lifted her head and saw Aizen in the background looking over his shoulder with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! HitsuHinax1 here, as always here for another update! I have to say I'm so happy to see all my previous readers following/reviewing and adding my stories to their favorites! Always makes me push myself to write more stories and more updates for you guys! Thank you so much for all your support and views! Now, if you are new to my fanfictions, please make yourself right at home! We are Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans here so we're pretty much family. Please check out my newest fanfiction "We Always Knew" Thank you everyone and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"We Always Knew" -NEW FANFIC!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 25: The Intruder**

The night was still young, Hitsugaya and Hinamori having the night of their lives dancing and laughing with each other. Other werewolves were watching with jealousy. They were always by each other side and even feeding each other dinner.

Soon, Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked outside to the garden next to the ball. The moon shining their way as they went into the gardens. They heard crickets chirping and fireflies flying around the pond. Hinamori sat on a bench and Hitsugaya joining her.

He put an arm around her waist and leaned his head on the side of her head. "Are you tired Shiro-chan?" she giggled as she touched his soft ears. The flickers as she touched it "No, I just wanted to be closer…that's all" he said quietly.

She blushed; they had a wonderful night together. They felt they were meant to be together and they both knew what they wanted. Hitsugaya held her hands and lifted his head off her head "Momo…" As he looked into her eyes, he inched closer.

Their noses were touching each other, as he was about to complete the gap his ears flickered hearing someone call out their Bankai command quietly. His ears perked but, it was too late. She already called the command.

**"We are one, Empath!"**

Hitsugaya felt someone enter his body and mind_ 'What!?'_ he tried to move but couldn't. _'Hello Hitsugaya-sama…'_ a female voice said inside._ 'Who are you!? What did you do!?'_ he yelled as she laughed.

_'Have you already forgotten about me? Aww I feel so sad…for that, I'll do this'_ as she said his body moved on it's own and shoved Hinamori, hard enough to fell off the bench._ 'Hinamori!'_ he called but his voice wasn't coming out.

"Shiro-chan..?" she saw him stand up. "You really are ugly, aren't you?" he said as Hinamori was in shocked. "Shiro-chan..?" as Hinamori reached for his arm but was shoved away violently.

"Don't touch me, you're so pathetic…" He said coldly to her as tears started to form in her eyes. _**'STOP THIS!'**_ Hitsugaya roared as she continued to laugh_ 'I'm not even close to being done'_ she said as she continued to control his body.

Hinamori looking up at him as he stared at her with a cold glare."What's...wrong?" as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong?" he said in a mocking voice "You…I can't believe how easy it was for you to fall in love with me, you're so nave. You really think I would love someone like you?" he smiled "You're so hideous…**Half-breed dog**"

She quickly got up and ran out of the gardens._** 'NO! HINAMORI!'**_ watching what happened, he had no control over his body. _'Poor girl…look what you did. She can't hear you anyways this is my Banki's power, it allows me to go inside a werewolf's body and take full control. Thanks to Aizen-sama who helped me achieve my powers.'_

_'AIZEN!?'_ he growled as he tried to take control of his body._ 'Don't hurt yourself now; no matter what you do…you're mine.'_

Hinamori crying in the back outside at the Ball. She couldn't believe what he said to her, her heart was shattered. "Hinamori?" a voice called out. She looked up and saw her captain. "Aizen Taicho…" she sniffled and hid her embarrassing face away from her captain.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" his voice filled with worry. He put an arm around her and embraced her. She continued to cry in his arm, in the distance Hitsugaya was watching with a smile.

_**'NO! HINAMORI GET AWAY FROM HIM!'** _he yelled._ 'Keep screaming, she won't be able to hear you. Just enjoy the show Hitsugaya-sama'_ she chuckled.

Aizen rubbing her back "Hinamori…where is Hitsugaya Taicho?" once she heard his name, she started to cry harder. "Oh...I'm sorry Hinamori, please don't cry" he leaned over to wipe off her tears. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be cry" he smiled as Hinamori was still sniffling.

"I-I'm sorry AizenTaicho…" Hinamori lowering her head to hide her crying face. He put a hand on her chin and lifted her head up. "Hinamori, don't apologize…smile, you deserve better" as he leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Come now, let's enjoy the ball together" as he gently took his hand and walked with Hinamori. Aizen looked over his shoulders to see Hitsugaya being control and smirked _'Well-done Miyuki…'_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Happy FRIDAY! Wow it's already the week is over? I hope everyone enjoyed their first week of 2015 :) I am loving how this fanfiction is turning out to be and things will get more intense, that I promise you! Just watched "The Interview" online and LOL funniest movie ever...If you guys haven't watched it, you're missing out! James Franco with his faces LOL. Anyways, time for another update because it's Friday and what better way to start off the weekends with my fanfiction readers out there! Have a safe weekend and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Rachael Thatcher**

**Spotlight story: **"Hollow Heart"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 26: The change**

The group gasped as they saw Hinamori's partner has changed. "Momo-chan! What happened, have you been crying!? Where Taicho?"Matsumoto running towards her friend. Hinamori didn't reply as Aizen put an arm around her waist. "She'll be fine, please do not worry I will take care of her" he smiled towards Hinamori.

"Wha-What the hell happen!?" Kira said as the group watched them walk pass them. Something was definitely wrong; they knew she was crying but why? As they turned around they saw Hitsugaya walk towards the, he loosen his tie and sat down with his hands behind his head acting cocky. He didn't seem to care that Hinamori was crying and Aizen by her side.

"TAICHO! What did you do to Momo-chan!?" Matsumoto demand as she watched her captain acting careless. He didn't reply as he leaned back. **"TAICHO!"** She yelled at her captain. He shot a icy glare towards her "Shut the hell up, you're too loud."

Matsumoto growled in anger **"TAICHO ANSWER ME!"** she yelled as Hitsugaya gave a glare and jumped towards her, he swiped his claws. Gin quickly protected Matsumoto from the attack and his shoulder was bleeding.

"GIN!" She took a knee towards him. "Are you okay... Ran-chan?" he smiled as Matsumoto was in shocked at her captain who tried to attack her. He's claws were bloody and his suit was stained with his blood. His eyes glowing with anger, he wanted to kill her.

Quickly Matsumoto took Gin to the infirmary as the group look at the menacing white wolf._** 'WHAT DO YOU WANT!?'**_ Hitsugaya roared, witnessing he attacked his vice-captain._ 'What do I want? Revenge…With your body, I could do anything I want! Even ruin your perfect life.'_ She was clearly enjoying herself as Hitsugaya still confused who the werewolf was with a grudge against him.

Soon, female werewolves surrounded him; they were attracted by what happened and he didn't mind as they touched him. Hinamori looked away as her eyes got watery. He turned into a total player.

"Aizen Taicho…I wish to go back in my dorm now…" she said, she didn't want to stay any longer and watch Hitsugaya flirt with other girls. "I will take you back" as her took her hand and made their way towards the door.

Aizen looked at Hitsugaya and nodded. Hitsugaya smirked as he continued to flirt with the swarm of girls around him.

As Hinamori opened the door she turned towards Aizen to say goodnight "I'm sorry Hinamori your night was not the way it went. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"It's okay Aizen Taicho…thank you for being there for me. Good night." She closed the door and a smirk appeared on his face. As he walked down the hall, he saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall. "Miyuki…you did well. Did you have fun?"

"It was too easy Aizen-sama, never thought this would actually work" he chuckled. As Aizen was about to leave he turned "Oh and Hitsugaya…enjoy watching your precious black wolf slowly hate you…"

Watching Aizen leave, Hitsugaya couldn't say anything or do anything. He stayed silent as he was a bystander of his own body. Miyuki controlling his body walked towards his room and opened the door. "Wow…sure is nice to be wealthy as well!" he laid on his bed and felt something in his pocket.

"What is this?" he said. _**'DON'T TOUCH THAT!'** _Hitsugaya yelled but it's too late. He already ripped open the package and reveling a white gold sapphire ring with small diamonds around the band. "How cute, is this for me?" he chuckled as he threw the box across the room.

"Too bad she won't be getting this, oh well" he simply tossed it as it rolled on the floor under his bookshelf. _'I swear…If I get out, I'm going to kill you myself'_ Hitsugaya said in a low tone. "I would like to see you try, before that happens…I'll kill your precious black wolf with your own hands" he laughed.

_'JWho are you?'_ Hitsugaya demanding. "Let me refresh your memory" as he extended his claws and scratched his arm. Soon it started to bleed. Hitsugaya remember now, it's the girl in his class he attacked when she asked to be his mate.

"Do you remember now, Hitsugaya-sama?" he chuckled "My name is Miyuki, remember it." He soon stood up and started to undress himself. Revealing his body and looked in the mirror "Hm…Very nice, I never seen a perfect body before, it's totally meant for sex" he laughed as he went into the bathroom to clean off the blood.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Happy Monday! Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend, it was pretty much raining all weekend which was a bummer for me but it was really peaceful hearing the rain and staying warm with a cup of hot green tea YUM. I honestly love everything with green tea, even in beauty products. Smells so GOOD. Thank you everyone for your review and views! I hope everyone has a great week and please be safe! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Hollow Heart"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 27: After The Moonlight Ball**

Days past since the moonlight ball, Hinamori felt like she was living in a nightmare. She heard giggles in the back and saw most of the female werewolves we all over her childhood friend.

"Oh Hitsugaya-sama, stop it that tickles!"

The room filled with female werewolves laughing as the white elite werewolf rubbed his nose on her neck teasing them. Hinamori covered her ears and looked away, her heart was aching as she would hear her childhood friend flirt with other girls. Matsumoto looked at Hinamori, she saw her friend didn't sleep for days because of the incident.

_'What has got into you Taicho…'_ she thought to herself, this was a cruel game to do on Hinamori. She held Hinamori close as she felt her shiver. Matsumoto turned around to see Hitsugaya sending his reiatsu towards her, making her shake in fear.

Urahara entered the class, he been noticing the white werewolve hasn't been himself lately. "Hitsugaya, that's enough" he said as Hitsugaya shot a glare towards the green hatted man. Urahara looking at Hitsugaya unmoved but the icy glare, he kissed his teeth as his reiatsu disappeared.

Hinamori's body stopped shaking as the group glared towards Hitsugaya. "That bastard…" Renji growled in a low tone voice. They were clearly unhappy how Hinamori was mistreated. Class was over as the group walked with Hinamori.

"Hinamori" she lifted her head to who called her name and saw her captain Aizen waiting for her on a bench. "Hello Aizen Taicho" as she bowed towards him. "Hinamori, if you don't have any plans tonight,would you like to have some dinner with me?" he smiled. Hinamori wanted to be left alone but, staying in her room wasn't going to help. She nodded.

"Good, I'll pick you up later tonight" as he walked away. "I don't know…something smells fishy…" Renji said as Matsumoto put a hand on her hip "It's probably your upper lip. Momo-chan, you should come out with us! Want to have another girl's day?" Matsumoto said trying to cheer up her friend.

Hinamori shook her head "It's okay Rangiku-san, I have dinner soon with Aizen Taicho maybe next time…I think I'll sleep a little before going, I haven't slept well." The group fell into sadness watching Hinamori slowly breaking apart.

Hinamori reaching towards her room, she saw Hitsugaya leaning on his door way with a cocky smirk. Hinamori ignoring and quickly reached towards the door and opened it. As soon as Hinamori was closing the door, she heard Hitsugaya whisper something.

"Ugly half-breed dog…"

Hinamori shut the door. He let out a laugh and entered his room. Laying down on the bed and kicked his shoes off "This is so fun!"

_'Why are you doing this and __ I know revenge isn't the only plan you have__…What's in it for you?'_ Hitsugaya asked calmly. Hitsugaya still trying to get in control of his body and was slowly suffering inside. Watching how Hinamori looks at him and how badly he's been mistreating her. He just wanted to kill himself if it means to stop this.

"Well…If you need to know; Aizen-sama promised me I'll become his Mate" he chuckled.

_'What? Clearly he's using you…He wants Hinamori for his mate, he is in love with her'_ Hitsugaya said. **"SHUT UP!** I will become his mate, he promised!" he snapped at the voice in his head.

_'Do you really think Aizen would want someone like you?'_ as Hitsugaya felt claws dig into his arm. Clearly she was angry about the comment, and was about to throw something towards the mirror but heard a knock coming from next door.

"Hello Hinamori, are you ready to go?" Aizen voice was heard. Opening the door and saw Hinamori and Aizen walk down the halls together. "It-It can't be…" she didn't believe what she saw, Hitsugaya was right. Aizen wanted Hinamori for his Mate, Miyuki soon followed behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a good week xD To my whitealmond's question is Miyuki going to classes and with the crazy OP bankai: No she's ditching her class D: what a bad girl she is! And yes, her Bankai is a bit OP but! You'll see~ Everything will be answered, I promise! Honestly, questions like these makes me super excited knowing readers wanting to know what happens next and helps me keep updating, keeping me on my toes! Thank you guys, serious without your support and views I wouldn't have gotten this far. You guys are the MVP and my family! I love you guys & Stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Thanatos0 & Alexi Hinamori**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 28: Bloodlust**

Aizen and Hinamori went to a small café in the town inside the academy. He pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. As they had dinner together, Hitsugaya watched them from far. He bit his lip in till it was bleeding.

"I-I don't believe it…he said he only wanted to make you suffer…" He said to himself. _'You've been tricked…Now, releas-'_

"You think I'm going to let this body go that easily?" she interrupted; she had other plans to do with the white wolf. He licked the blood off his lips and smirked.

"Hinamori?" Aizen called out, Hinamori snapping back into reality. "Ah…I'm sorry Aizen Taicho…" she looked at her food, she hardly touched it. "Not hungry?" looking at the girl who was playing with her food. She nodded and saw a spoon filled with food.

"Come on, say 'Ah'" as he tried to feed her, she blushed and opened her mouth. "That's a good girl, if you don't eat something you won't feel better…just hurting yourself" he said as he scooped another to feed to Hinamori.

Embarrassed Hinamori waved her hands "I-It's okay Aizen taicho!" but he still put another in her mouth. "Will you be eating then?" he chuckled, watching her grab her spoon and slowly eat. After dinner, they decided to walk around as Aizen put an arm around Hinamori.

Hinamori started to think about how Hitsugaya used to do that to her. She really missed the old Hitsugaya. She felt tears forming but kept them shut._ 'You mustn't cry!'_ she thought to herself, as she endured the sad thoughts.

As it got late, Aizen took her back to her room and said good night. As he walked down the halls, he noticed Hitsugaya outside on a bench. "Good evening Hitsugaya Taicho or should I said Miyuki" he greeted.

"Did you have a fun date, Aizen-sama?" he asked as Aizen stood calmly."Yes, I did" he replied as Hitsugaya glared at him. "Aizen-sama, our deal is still on the table correct?"

"Of course Miyuki, do you not trust me?" Aizen said as he walked away. Hitsugaya sitting on the bench in silence. _'Don't be dumb girl…you know he is lying'_ Hitsugaya said.

"You seem to be forgetting that you are my prisoner. You should worry about yourself, I can deal with this" he said as he chuckled. Hitsugaya knew there was something she was planning; she was acting too calm to the situation.

Next morning Hinamori leaving her room to go to class and felt someone shove her. She looked and saw Hitsugaya smirking at her and walking away. She looked at him with anger _'Why is he like this!?'_ as she continued to walk to class.

"Good morning students!" Urahara said as he arrived "Today we'll be doing hand-to-hand training." Fear struck in Hinamori, she was not prepared to do another combat training. Now that she passed the first one, she might have to go against Hitsugaya.

She turned and saw in the corner of her eye, he was looking at her with a grim on his mouth. She was shaking in fear. The group was nervous for her but they knew Urahara wouldn't allow such thing to happen.

As the class walked outside into the arena, werewolves started to crowd around one more. Cheering and howling, the stadium was packed. As they watched other students battle each other, Hinamori noticed Hitsugaya staring at her.

"Next up…Hinamori Momo vs-" Urahara stopped as Hitsugaya stood up. "Vsing me" he claimed proudly as the audience went crazy. Urahara looking at Hitsugaya and saw he was serious. "No Hitsugaya…Please sit-"

Hitsugaya's hand rose up as Urahara's body was submerged in ice tomb. Urahara was frozen as Hitsugaya walked towards Hinamori. The group stood up in front of Hinamori, they weren't going to let him get her.

**"Hitsugaya Taicho! Please stop this!"** Renji yelled. Matsumoto holding Hinamori as she shook in fear. She saw in his eyes, he wanted to kill her. Hitsugaya soon vanished.

**"SHIT! Where did he go!?"** Kira said as they tried to relocate him. Soon, they felt the ice emerge from the ground locking their legs and arms. Hitsugaya appeared in front of Matsumoto "this time you won't have Gin to protect you."

A swift backhand, Matsumoto was throw back violently twisted her ankle with her arm scratched and bleeding. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and grabbed her by her uniform collar and dragging her into the arena. **"DON'T DO THIS TAICHO!"** Matsumoto yelled and panting "She's your childhood friend!" He looked at her and chuckled "Childhood friend? You must be joking!" leaving Matsumoto shocked as she watched Hinamori get dragged on to the arena.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Hitsuhinax1 here with another update! Happy Friday everyone, for those who had a rough long week, HANG in there! I totally know how it feels when your week hasn't gone the way it should have went but, hey! The week is over :) Keep your head up! I'm saying this for everyone to hang in there and try to be positive! Sit back, relax and grab yourself a cup of hot tea! You deserved it! I hope everyone enjoys their weekend and stay SAFE! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**shirochan1220 & StephenRockers16**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 29: The white werewolf vs. The half-breed black werewolf**

The stadium was filled with howls and cheers that it echoed throughout the whole academy. Hitsugaya threw the half-breed black wolf to the center of the arena; her knees were bleeding from being dragged. She looked at him as he stood there with glowing eyes and a wide smirk across his face.

**"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" **The crowd chanted and howling through the whole stadium. The whole stadium was shaking with excitement.

Hinamori saw her friends trying to break the ice and Matsumoto struggling to get up. Hinamori was trembling as she slowly got up and faced Hitsugaya. This was going to be the battle of the history, a white wolf vs. black wolf.

"No hard feelings right?" Hitsugaya said as his claws grew and knuckles cracked. Hinamori stood there staring at him "...Why are you doing this Shiro-chan?" she knew something was different about her childhood friend and she couldn't win this fight but, will try to protect herself with Kido...As long as possible. Confused at the question, he arched his eyebrow "Why? Because, I'm getting tired of looking at that face of yours...Makes me want to just rip it off!" Hitsugaya quickly vanished, Hinamori trying to set up a trap but it was too late.

She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and was tossed across. Hinamori rolled and coughed blood. She felt her sides shredded as she looked at her wound 'H-his really serious…' slowly getting on her knees. As he watched her on the ground, he laughed manically showing no mercy to the half-breed.

_**'STOP THIS! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!'**_ Hitsugaya yelled in pure anger and struggling to free himself. He just witnessed his own body hurt the one he loved.

"Heh. You already lost the fight with me; you're going to kill her with your own hands! NONE OF YOU WILL HAVE HER!" Hitsugaya's claws slowly forming ice around them. Hinamori struggling to get up, holding her ribs she looked at Hitsugaya with betrayal.

"Shiro..chan.." Hinamori whispered with tears and sorrow. She coughed as blood splatter on the ground, holding on to her rib to stop the bleeding. She lifted her head and saw Hitsugaya in front of her. Hinamori's eyes widen as she quickly tried to jump back to avoid the incoming attack but, it was already too late felt a sharp pain on her arm.

Hinamori wasn't quick enough and saw he already scratched her with ice slowly formed around her arm. Hitsugaya smirked and laughed "Now you'll understand how I felt-"

His eyes widen as his voice stopped. The ice around her arm started to melt into water dripping on the floor, the cut was still there but there were no frostbites.

**"I-Impossible!** How are you melting my ice!?" He yelled. _'It's the Hinamori's blood…Hinamoris are the strongest fire werewolves. Our ice won't freeze them nor can they burn us' _Hitsugaya said. He knew this because of his father told him, that's why they are evenly balanced elemental werewolves.

He grinded his teeth in anger "I can still shred her into pieces and bleed her out!" suddenly he saw a red fire orb flying towards him. He jumped to the side as he dodged the attack while the fire orb flew towards the wall behind him. On impact the wall was completely destroyed into rubble, Hinamori's hands in a kido position with smoke coming out of her palms and standing her ground firmly. The crowd howled in excitement as they saw the half-breed black wolf finally fight back.

"Momo-chan…" Matsumoto still trying to get up. As she watched Hinamori's face with seriousness, she wasn't going to give up. _'So this is what a true Hinamori is…' _Matsumoto smiled weakly. She saw confidence in Hinamori, she had become stronger.

"Shiro-chan! Stop this!" Hinamori yelled as she still was in her Kido stance. "Stop what? I'm just starting to have fun" he laughed, his eyes glowed brightly "You really think Kido is going to defeat me? Don't **MESS AROUND!"** as he rushed towards her. She defended herself with Kido.

The stadium was filled; all the werewolves had to watch the fight between the elites and a fight to the death. Some cheering for Hinamori and some were cheering for Hitsugaya.

Hinamori breathing hard as well as Hitsugaya. They looked at each other, as their reiatsu were clashing with one another. Hitsugaya glaring towards Hinamori _'How...How the hell is she so strong!? She hasn't even unlocked her Bankai yet!'_ Miyuki thought to herself with frustration. Even with an elite body in her control, she felt she was losing to a half-breed.

_'Give up Miyuki it's over, she is stronger than you can handle even when you are using my body. You don't know how to control my powers'_ Hitsugaya said as he watches Hinamori with confidence. She did improve her Kido as was able to defend herself this far.

Miyuki kissed her lips in angry_ 'TSK! Stronger than me!? I don't know how to use your powers?...I'll show you.'_

Soon the whole stadium shook, like an earthquake.**_ 'STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!'_ **Hitsugaya knew what was coming. "That's the whole point, SO WATCH!" He started to yell as his reiatsu flowed out. "Oh no…**MOMO! GET OUT OF THERE!"** Matsumoto screamed out to her friend but Hinamori was terrorized at his white reiatsu growing around him.

Hitsugaya's teeth started to grow as he opened his bright glowing turquoise eyes. Under his cold breath "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS,** HYORIMARU."**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Hitsuhinax1 here with an Monday update! Hope everyone enjoyed their weekend :) Wow I haven't received this many reviews for one chapter which is AWESOME! Thank you everyone, you guys are just amazing and please stay amazing! Also, happy Martin Luther king Jr. Day! Probably some have a 3-day weekend which is pretty nice! and for those who have work or don't have the day off, hang in there and keep up the great job you've done! Alright let's get on with the awaited update! Thank you again for all your views/reviews & STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Syl The tWins: **Hi and thank you for the review and adding me! For the rating I like to stay M because some of my fanfiction I would like to keep it safe since it'll be a "Adult content" theme fanfiction! I wouldn't want any of my readers reading something that's rated T when it's not and might be in for a...Shock LOL. Thank you for your understanding and have a great day! Stay awesome!

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Syl The tWins**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 30: Hitsugaya's true werewolf form**

"SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, **HYORIMARU**" Hitsugaya commanded as an icy beam landed on him from the skies freezing on impact. A gust of icy wind blew in the arena. Hinamori covering herself with her arms from almost being blown away.

The winds soon died out and in the center was a heavy cold fog shrouding the arena. The arena had dropped a few of degrees, even the audience could see their own breath clouds from their mouth. The audience whispered and anxious as they wanted to see Hitsugaya's Bankai form. As the fog settled, Hinamori saw two large glowing turquoise eyes staring at her.

Hinamori's eyes opened as the fog slowly reveled Hitsugaya's Bankai…his true werewolf form.

A large pure white dire wolf with two tails. Ice forming around his front and back paws with his claws made with pure ice. He's fur sparkled as if it was made of ice. The arena was dead silent as the laid eyes upon the great white wolf, it was cold death itself.

Hinamori stood there as her breath escaped from her lips and completely stunned. Looking to the wolf's turquoise eyes, he was beautiful. The wolf stood there looking at the brown haired girl. The wolf soon took his paw and jammed onto the floor. Creating ice spikes coming towards her through the floor and appeared under her as they pierce up from the ground.

Quickly she tried to stand out of the was of the spikes but one icicle spike pierce though her shoulder. "KYA!" Hinamori yelped in pain, quickly jumping back and held on to her shoulder. She looked at her wound and bit her bottom lip from the pain. It was a critical hit as blood was dripping in large amounts.

"TAICHO STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Matsumoto pleading as she watches her friend getting killed. Hitsugaya fighting inside to free himself _**'ENOUGH MIKYUKI!' **_Hitsugaya yelled. Miyuki no longer could control herself as her animal instincts had taken over her mind and body, she wasn't herself anymore...but, a wild werewolf.

_'Ugh...'_ Hinamori stood there putting pressure on her wounded shoulder and felt her arm becoming numb due to lose of blood. "Shiro…chan…I don't want to fight anymore" Hinamori said in a weak voice, she took a step forward walking towards him slowly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he watched her walk towards him_** 'NO HINAMORI STAY BACK! HYORIMARU LISTEN TO ME!'**_ he yelled trying to control his Bankai, but it was hopeless. Miyuki taking full control of Hitsugaya's body and spirit causing herself to completely lose control as well with blood lust rushing through her.

Unable to hear his true master's calling, Hyorimaru standing on its ground watching the half-breed approach towards him. Hinamori was struggling to come towards him with blood trailing behind her.

"Does she want to die?" one of the werewolves in the crowd said "I guess it's over…" as the audience watched the black wolf walking toward to her reaper. He had given up and she walked towards him. Hinamori smiled thinking about all of her memories she made with her childhood friend.

She remember the night she met Hitsugaya on the balcony, watching the ocean together, and the time they spent together. His smile he gave her and how much he cares about her. Those were precious memories to her that she'll never forget, she opened her arms towards him.

"Shiro-chan…come here" she said and smiled weakly as her hair was in a mess. Hitsugaya growled as he dashed towards her with his jaws open.

_**'**NO! MIYUKI STOP! **HINAMORI!' **_Hitsugaya yelled on top of his lungs.

A gush of blood splattered around them, as blood flowed in his mouth. Hitsugaya bite down on Hinamori's body. Her hair bun cloth fell onto the floor as hear dark brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. Slowly held her hands around his large mouth, touching his soft ears with her bloody hands. "Shiro…chan…" she was losing conscious and heard a voice. She soon saw visions of her childhood friend standing up with a toy shovel in his hand…

_"W-WELL!?" he nervously said and waiting for the girl's reply._

_"Okay, I promise!" she agreed and the boy smiled as he lifted his pinky finger towards her "You have to pinky swear promise!"_

**_"You have to be my Mate!"_**

Suddenly a large fire vortex surrounded Hinamori. As Hitsugaya still had her in his large jaws _'What-what's happening!?'_ Miyuki felt warm, soon she saw the ground sprout grass and flowers where her blood was. Everyone is the stadium was taken back at her reiatsu being released.

Hinamori who still held on in Hitsugaya's mouth. Her head lowered hiding her eyes under her bangs, her mouth slowly moved as her eyes began glowing blood red "Snap…**Tobiume."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Weather has been going cold to hot and back to hot to cold! DAMN YOU WEATHER, Make up your mind! LOL. Anyways I hope everyone is enjoying their week! Oh right if you haven't read my new fanfiction "Scaring Hinamori" you guys should check it out! I know it's a bit of a halloween theme but, it's okay :) halloween will be coming up (Months AWAY...) LOL. Anyways I want to thank everyone for your views and reviews! Stay AWESOME AS ALWAYS! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 31: Hinamori's true werewolf form**

Hinamori lifted her head back and her fangs showing. Her eyes wide open as they glowed blood red, she yelled her command again **"SNAP, TOBIUME!"** Both wolves were engulfed in flames. The crowd felt the heat; soon the whole area was burning up as they saw plum tree leaves mixing in with the flames. Her friends watching as the flames became an inferno.

The flames were surrounding the wolves brightly. The flames soon calmed as the audience gasped. They saw a large black dire wolf laying in the jaws of a white dire wolf. Their heads side by side, the black wolf bleeding on the shoulder.

"Mo..Momo-chan…?" Matsumoto looked at the two wolves, with her eyes widen _'That's…That's Momo-chan!?'_

Her fur was black and red as embers fell off it. Her paws on fire and her eyes red-ish black. She also had one large tail with fire coming off the tip. She growled and chomped down on the white wolf's shoulder.

Hitsugaya yelped in pain, as she bit down hard and blood started to splatter around the floor. They looked at each other, unrecognizing who they were. Their Bankai took control of their bodies and mind. Hitsugaya looking into her dark red eyes, they were filled with rage _'Momo…'_

As they both growled and snarled at each other, they leaped backwards at the same time. They were bleeding as their mouth was dripping with blood as well as their shoulder. They dashed towards each other; suddenly two men fell from the sky as they both crashed down on top of the wolves causing them to fall on the ground.

One man had wavy black hair at shoulder length and brown eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved collar shirt with suspenders and dark pants. As he looked down on the black wolf under him with his hand on her neck "Momo-chan…" soon his hand glowed red and Hinamori quickly changed back.

The other man was Hitsugaya's father, Jushiro. Who had a knee on his son's neck and pulled out his finger up in the air **"**SUPER AWESOME…** DADDY POKE!"** he yelled as he jabbed his finger in the wolf's neck. Hitsugaya changed back as well.

As the dust settled, the two men carried the young werewolves who were unconscious. "You really need to change that name, Jushiro…" as the dark haired man carried the unconscious girl in his arms in a princess style. "Nonsense! You're just jealous you couldn't think of any! **HAHAHA!"**Jushiro carrying his unconscious son over his shoulders.

The werewolf students around them started to whisper "No way…that's…them!" "It's- It's the legends!"

All the werewolves just witness the more intense battle in history and a special appearance of two legends. As they walked towards the group, Renji and Kira helped Matsumoto. "Momo-chan…" Matsumoto called out weakly as she saw her friend being carried by a man.

"She's fine…Thank you for protect her" he smiled at the group of friends. "Who are these guys?" Renji said. "You're serious? You don't know them!?" Kira pointed while helping Matsumoto stand up.

"Ugh…" Urahara slowing getting up from the broken ice tomb and saw the two gentlemen. "Kisuke...You're getting sloppy" the dark haired man said with a soft smile. "Maa…I was just a little but, it took you guys to get here finally. It's good to see you both…Jushiro Hitsugaya and Shukuro Hinamori."

* * *

><p>Both childhood friends laid in bed in the infirmary as the two parents sat in the room quietly watching over their pups. "OH MY MOMO-CHAN…" Jushiro crawling towards Hinamori but was met by a fist in his face by Shukuro."Don't touch my daughter…" as he flew towards the wall.<p>

**-KNOCK! KNOCK!-**

"Come in" Shukuro sitting on a chair next to his daughter. As it opened, the three friends arrived to visit their friends. "Hello my name is Matsumoto Rangiku!" the strawberry blond introduced herself as she bowed towards the adults.

"Renji Abarai!" the red spikey friend said as well saluting them. "Kira izuru, sir!" as the blond bowed towards them. Shukuro smiled towards the group "What wonderful friends you are and very polite as well…"

The dark haired man stood up "I am Momo's father, Shukuro Hinamori and this is Jushiro Hitsugaya…Toshiro's father" as he bowed towards them "It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for looking after our children."

"OH! N-No! Not at all!" they both said as they bowed towards him. As they sat down, Jushiro was very disappointed in his son "This boy…WHY?! How dare he attack my Momo-chan! **UNFORGIVEABLE!"** as Jushiro grabbed his son's ear and pulled. Hitsugaya was unmoved and still sleeping.

"We don't understand as well! They were getting along so well!" Matsumoto said "he didn't seem to care if she was his childhood friend!" The group explained in details to both parents what happened. How everything started at the ball and Hitsugaya seemed like a completely different werewolf.

The parents decided to take both children back to the Hitsugaya residence leaving Hinamori in the guest room to rest. Meanwhile they had knew something was wrong with Jushiro's son as they took him in Jushiro's office...


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Hitsuhinax1 here with another update! Happy Friday everyone, for those who had a rough long week, HANG in there! I totally know how it feels when your week hasn't gone the way it should have went but, hey! The week is over :) Keep your head up! I'm saying this for everyone to hang in there and try to be positive! Sit back, relax and grab yourself a cup of hot tea! You deserved it! Also, I've uploaded a new fanfiction called "The Royal Visitor" requested by Moctod! Please check that story out as well! I hope everyone enjoys their weekend and stay SAFE! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Shirochan1220:** Thank you for the review! and adding my fanfiction to your favorites +follow!*HUGZ* Nope, I am not looking for a beta reader :) Thank you for asking though! I can say everything will be fine between them within a few chapters XD It is a hitsugaya & Hinamori fanfiction, MUST HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! RIGHT!? *High-five* whoo~ I promise it'll be worth it! Thank you again for your view and review! Have a WONDERFUL DAY! lots of love and hugs from yours HitsuHinax1

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Shirochan1220, PurpleFire387 & DualGigaman**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor" -NEW FANFIC!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 32: Foolish little werewolf**

"Ugh...My head..." Hitsugaya groaned as he slowly opening his eyes. His blurry vision returned and noticed he was cuffed to a board on the floor with strange writing under him with his ankle cuffed as well. _'Huh...? W...What the hell? What is this…'_ as he moved and heard the chains rattle against each other. He opened his eyes wide and saw he couldn't move his legs.

Lifting his head up, Hitsugaya saw a fist coming and quickly moved his head to dodge it. "OOoh son! You need to stay still so I can punch you!" Jushiro said smiling. "What the- **Where am I!?"** Miyuki yelled as she still had control over Hitsugaya's body._ 'Oh god…'_ Hitsugaya awake as well said as he saw his own father in front of him.

"What you know this old fart!?" Miyuki said.

A large red vein popped **"…OLD FART!?"** Jushiro furious by the comment and threw another punch and missed again. **"AUGH! Shukuro HIT THIS BOY, REALLY HARD IN THE FACE! YOU'RE NOT MY SON ANYMORE!"** he pointed at Hitsugaya. "S-S-Son!?" Miyuki was baffled.

"I see…you're not Toshiro-kun, are you?" a voice said calmly in the shadows in the corner of the room, he walked towards them revealing Shukuro with a gentle smile.

Shukuro approached in front of the young white werewolf and lowered himself to his eye level. "So that's what it is…You possessed him and control him to attack my Momo" the dark haired werewolf said as he looked into Hitsugaya's eyes.

Hitsugaya smirked and let out a chuckle "That's right…Took a while for someone to finally realize Hehe." as he tried to escape but the chain's wouldn't break. "Ugh! What the hell is this!?" he pulled and banged the chains. "Don't bother, those chains are bond to you…You won't be able to use any power while you have them on" Shukuro said in a calm voice.

Suddenly a swift punch across Hitsugaya's face causing him to bleed on his lip. Shukuro was too quick and fast that Miyuki couldn't even see it coming.** "OH NICE!** Do it again, but **HARDER!****"** Jushiro cheering him to punch his boy.

'**_…OLD...MAN…'_** Hitsugaya looking at his dad with a stern look feeling a pain from his jaw. Blood was flowing down in the corner of his mouth and glaring towards Shukuro who was examining him.

"Seems like you are holding his body tight in there…" the dark haired man looking into his eyes "I thought you would have already separated by that punch, guess we have to bring her…" Shukuro sighed as he slowly stood up.

"Oh man. **You're in trouble now,** **TOSHIRO BOY!"** Jushiro pointing at his son in the background. "Jushiro…we are not punishing your son, stop making this his fault" as he went outside to use the phone, leaving the two white werewolves alone in the room.

"Psh, Shukuro thinks he is SO cool…whatever I'm cool**-ER"** Jushiro pouting with his arms crossed. "Oi, Old fart…You're really his father? Who the hell is that then?" Hitsugaya glaring at the white haired man as he spit some blood out.

Jushiro turning around to see his possessed son "Yeah, I'm his father. That is the father of the girl you tried to kill…" his expression soon changed very seriously as he looked at his son's eyes with an icy glare "You aren't going to be so lucky when you come out..."

Shukuro entered back in the room as he placed his cellphone in the back of his pocket "She'll be here soon…" as he walked towards Hitsugaya again "Are you sure you don't want to come out?" asking calmly.

**"TSK!** Like, if your threats are going to work on me!" Hitsugaya snarled with a chuckle. Shukuro sighed at his stubbornness as he sat on a chair "It's up to you…but I can say this, you are going to be in more pain then what you did to my daughter."

Few hours later, the door opened, as both parents stood up and bowed. An old grandma entered with a bun in her hair and walking cane "Shukuro and Jushiro…It's been awhile, how are you?" she smiled. "We're doing good, thank you for coming all this way" Shukuro said still bowing as the grandmother saw the boy in chains on the floor.

"It this him?" she asked as she walked towards him. She sat on the floor in front of him and placed her cane to the side of her "I heard you took over young Toshiro's body…Are you sure you don't release the boy who already suffered enough?"

There was no response; he only glared at the old werewolf before him. The grandmother let out a soft sigh** "foolish-fire, Horong"** she commmaned, soon little fire wisps started to float around them making a circle. **"HA!** **Small fire!?** This isn't going to work grandma!" he mocking her "you know if you hurt me, you're just going to hurt this boy!"

Soon a wisp floated close to Hitsugaya's chest and entered him. Suddenly he started to scream, feeling a burning sensation in his chest **"W-What is this!? Didn't you hear me; you're hurting him as well!" **he yelled in pain.

She sat there calmly "No…I am only burning you, these are Will-o-wisp. They will cause no harm to Toshiro, only your spirit" as she continued to ignite his chest. Hitsugaya started to yell in pain _'She's right! I'm not feeling anything!'_ Hitsugaya said as Miyuki was still trying to endure the pain.

The grandmother sat there watching and waiting for the intruder to leave the white werewolf's body. Soon, she commanded another wisp to enter his body causing him to scream in agony. The pain was intensifying each second as his chest started to glow "Most werewolves won't be able to handle three wisp burning inside them...You're surely to die if I do" the grandmother said in a quiet voice.

Miyuki fearing for her life and in pain feeling like her chest was about to explode from the pain.

Soon Miyuki fell out of Hitsugaya's body, tumbling on the floor and holding onto her chest on the floor. Miyuki trying to enter inside the old grandmother but was stopped by the wisps still inside her chest. Soon, her whole body was covered in flames. Screaming in pain she held her chest tightly and fell unconscious on the floor.

"Foolish girl…" the grandmother put a hand on Hitsugaya's head. "Toshiro…are you okay?" the grandmother ask as he lifted his head. Hitsugaya weakly moved his own body finally "Yes..thank yo-" Suddenly she took out her cane and placed it on top of his head, she held it very still.

Hitsugaya was confused about what she was doing. Suddenly she raised it and she hit him with full force on his head. **"OH YEAH! Well done my lady!" **Jushiro cheered and looking at his poor boy. "Boy…How dare you let this happen to my granddaughter" she said in a quiet voice.

Hitsugaya sat up with his hand on his hand rubbing "My lady, I apolo'-"suddenly another smack on his head, Hitsugaya was on the floor again.

"I'm not YOUR lady…" the grandmother said calmly as she put away the cane. "Boy…" she called him as he slowly sat up with two bumps on his head. "Do love our Momo…?"

"Yes. I do" giving a serious face towards the grandmother. She smiled softly "Good, that is all I needed to hear…Take good care of her, on the behalf of the Black Werewolf Clan." His eyes widen, realizing the grandmother used to be the leader of the Black Werewolf Clan.

He heard stories about how beautiful she was in her youth days and how powerful her fire wisps were. She could create as many wisps she wanted and enter as many werewolves, igniting them all at once burning them inside and out. They used to call her "Lady Infrit" or "The Fire Queen" Hitsugaya bowed on the floor respectfully as she left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Happy Monday, I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend! Unfortunately, I got sick over the weekends...Damn you cold! But, no worries :) Updates will still be coming and I will be drinking day and nyquil YUCK. Better start adding some lemon and honey in my green tea now, which isn't too bad...Only annoying thing is I can only breath though one side of my nose =_= LOL. Anyways, make sure you guys take good care of yourselves as well! Don't be like me and breathing though one nose hole LOL Stay awesome as always!

****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 33: Dreams & Memories**

In the Hitsugaya residence, in a guest room Hinamori sleeping quietly as her father holds his daughter's hand. A small candle is lit next to the two black werewolves crating a glow around his daughter's sleeping face. A knock on the door, as the young white wolf Hitsugaya enters. Bowing before the elite, he gives a nod. "Good evening Toshiro…Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir" Hitsugaya's energy was drained from the werewolf who used most of his energy. "Sir..How is she doing?" as Hitsugaya walks towards the bed. "She's fine, she hasn't woken up yet" he gently smiled and softly giving a pat on his daughter's hand. Unlike a pure breed werewolf, a half-breed takes longer to recover their energy especially when they've released their Bankai.

"Come…Sit down" the back haired werewolf said as Hitsugaya pulls a chair. "Sir…I just wanted to apologize-" before he could finish, Shukuro put his hand on his shoulders "It's not your fault, you were being controlled. You are still a young werewolf in training; I know you tried your best to break the spell."

His eyes soften as he started to give a firm grip on Hitsugaya's shoulders "how it must have hurt to just stand and watch what happened…I would never want anyone to feel the way you did." Shukuro told Hitsugaya the female werewolf Miyuki is being watched by the black wolf clan and will receive the punishment it deserves. For such crime, it'll follow her to her next generation and though her whole bloodline.

As Shukuro watched his daughter sleep, he smiled "do you know why we've sent her here to the academy? And it's not because she was a half-breed, she could have just lived as a human for forgotten about werewolves."

Hitsugaya sat there and shook his head, Shukuro chuckled "it was for her to meet you and in hope; she'll recover her old memories. This was planned by your father and I years ago."

"We noticed once you and Momo-chan turned 18, you two would mumble each other's name in your sleep. If you constantly dream about a werewolf, they are to be Mates in the future" Hitsugaya eyes widen, he didn't know he would talk in his sleep and the stories are true about the dreams.

"But…Sir, she didn't recognize me at first. How can she possible call my name in her sleep?" Hitsugaya remember the day they met on the balcony. "Her memories may have been lost but, when you dream there is nothing blocking your memories. She must have remembered something very important and it refused to be forgotten, something like a promise."

"A…a promise?" Hitsugaya said as he looked at Hinamori. _'Does she remember?'_ the promise they made when they were children before her memory was wiped. "Sh…iro-chan…" Hinamori suddenly mumbled as she slept.

Hitsugaya taken back from her call. "She's been calling for you since…Slowly her memories are being unlocked because of you" her father holding onto her daughter's hand. "Toshiro…Do you love my daughter?" Shukuro ask as he looked at the young white wolf.

Hitsugaya was always had feelings for Hinamori, ever since they were children. Her smile and her spirit was something he wanted to protect. "Yes, I love her" he replied with a strong tone.

Shukuro smiled and put a hand on Hitsugaya's head "please take good care of her, son" Shukuro giving his blessings to the young white wolf. Hitsugaya looked up and saw the smile Hinamori always showed, it was warm and welcoming. As he bowed "Yes..father"

* * *

><p>"Your son he really does love Momo-chan" Shukuro said as he drank his coffee by the fire place with Jushiro. "Of course he does! When they were young, they would always be together. It sure was shocking how you called me about them calling each other in their sleep. I would have never expected the bond to be so strong" Jushiro said.<p>

"Now, the question is…Will Tobiume accept Hitsugaya after what has happen?" as they sat remembering the event in the academy. Two alliances, two lovers fighting to the death in the arena. How they looked at each other without recognizing one another.

"Momo's Bankai activated because she was in danger and clearly was trying to defend its master" Shukuro sighed "Tobiume may think they are enemies now…" Silence fell upon the parents. They felt the alliance was shaking, as Hitsugaya stayed by Hinamori's side holding her hand and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, happy FRIDAY! I know, I've been missing for about 2 days due to a cold :( It got to the point where I had to wrap myself in like a burrito...A sexy burrito, that is ;) LOL my cold is still lingering around but, it's going away! Thank you everyone for worrying about me *tears* you guys are like...THE BEST! I can't wait in till I get sick AGAIN! Joking...No one likes to get sick. Oh god...Seriously, my cold was pretty bad to the point I wanted to call a priest. Anyways I'm back now so guess what that means, UPDATES are back as well! Thank you for all your reviews and views! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 34: Men talk**

As the black wolf clan was dealing with the criminal Miyuki for using her Bankai without supervision and on another student who was an Elite, she received severe punishment and accused Aizen who was also caught and bonded together with Miyuki.

Both werewolves will be now on the wall of shame and will chained in prison for a life time. Bonded by the same chains and won't be able to use any of their powers forever. In the end, Miyuki finally got what she wanted and for Aizen, it's pure karma slapped across the face.

The driver taking the note from Jushiro's hand who finished reading "Ah such good news early in the morning!" as he read what happen to the criminals. "Sir, since they've taken their powers sealed away...Wouldn't that just make them human now?" The driver asked.

Jushiro looked at the driver "Not human...They've become worse than humans. They've become monsters." The driver gulped as he looked at Jushiro smiling. They don't deserve to be called humans or werewolves anymore after what they've done.

"Well, have breakfast prepared! I'm going to go visit my sleeping beauty Momo-chan!" Jushiro stood up and skipping towards the stairs. "But- Sir...I think you should let her rest..." the driver knew his master would disturb her rest and maybe just faint again.

"I haven't seen her since she arrived yesterday! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" Jushiro pointed at the driver with a pouting face on the stairs "I do whatever I want!" Soon Jushiro, ran upstairs like a pouting child leaving the Driver sighing in defeat "Jushiro-sama...Oh well, better tell the chefs to prepare breakfast."

Jushiro humming while he made his way to the guest room where Hinamori was resting and opened the door. He saw his son sitting on the chair and leaning on the bed. He was sleeping on Hinamori's hand as he held onto it.

Jushiro walked quietly towards them and heard his son mumble "Baka…bed-wetter…" Jushiro smirked as he heard his son talk in his sleep_ 'hehe, the bond is really getting stronger!'_ as he went close to his son's face.

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he saw his father's face trying to lean in for a kiss. A fist went straight into Jushiro's face as he flew across the room. Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards his father with a death aura around him and a cold glare.

"Haha Good morning my boy!" Jushiro whispered so Hinamori doesn't wake up. "What is it, old man…" as he stood in front of his father. "Why are you so cold towards your majestic father! Can't he give his son a good morning kiss!"

"NO" Hitsugaya said in a low angry voice. "Well-**FINE!** I'll just have to give Momo-chan a good morning-" before Jushiro could finish Hitsugaya grabbed Jushiro's face "NO YOU'RE NOT…" as Hitsugaya dragged his father out to go downstairs for breakfast.

As they went down to eat breakfast, Shukuro gave a nod towards Jushiro who looked at his son. "Toshiro, have you been feeling any…Urges? Let's say…towards Momo-chan?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow "Urges?" slowly drinking his tea.

As Jushiro gave a grin "You know, feelings of your animal instincts whenever you see Momo-chan or think about her…sexual urges."

Suddenly, Hitsugaya spat the tea he was drinking and turned bright red. **"HAHAHA!** My boy became a man!" Jushiro laughed as Hitsugaya gave a glare to his father. Hitsugaya remember the times whenever he would touch Hinamori's skin he would slowly lose control of himself.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked. "No, there is nothing wrong…You are reaching towards to the point we call "Mating Ritual" which is once you found a mate, you would want to 'mate' with her" Shukuro calmly said.

"He means SEX" Jushiro said bluntly and loudly causing Hitsugaya to panic. "OLD MAN, Keep your voice down!" the young wolf red as a tomato. This was embarrassing for Hitsugaya talking about 'sex' in front of his father and Hinamori's father.

"Oh god…This is so cute, my boy is a man already! Oh how your mother would have seen this, she's probably laughing too!" Jushiro still laughing and Shukuro sighed "I think it's time we talk to Toshiro about the issue because the 'mating ritual' is very important for a young werewolf who will be only mated once in his entire life to one werewolf…So listen well Toshiro, because Momo's life is on the line."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, happy Monday! Had a pretty crazy Sunday since it was the superbowl, it was mad intense! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend as well, my cold is now officially cured! I can breath though my nose. never been so happy in my life LOL. Wow it's February already!? Damn...Time SLOW DOWN! Honestly, I'm drinking some coffee since I need some sort of kickstart to wake up from the weekends and I ran out of sugar! I only had honey...So, tried some honey in my coffee and you know what!? IT'S...Not bad! I'm pretty shocked how honey brings out the coffee taste, kinda feels healthy! Anyways, here is an new update and thank you everyone for your views! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 35: I'm Sorry**

_"…So listen well Toshiro, because Momo's life is on the line."_ Hitsugaya remembering what Hinamori's father said to him. Walking in the halls of his house, he made his way back into the room Hinamori was resting. Opening the door, he saw her still sleeping.

Walking towards the bed, he took a seat next to her. Looking at her sleeping face as he thought about the conversation they had in the morning…

_"…Hinamori's life? What do you mean, father?" Hitsugaya looking at Shukuro_ _with a shocked expression. **"HEY!** You call him father but call me old man!?" Jushiro snapped. Shukuro nodded "Once the mating ritual begins, both will have a symbol appearing on your chest. For half-breeds this will be very painful as their werewolf side completely takes over becoming a full werewolf."_

_"There is a small chance in the process, the human side fights back and causing the body to breakdown and kills the host…" the room was quiet. "…How can we make this successful?" Hitsugaya asked in a low tone._

_Shukuro resting both elbows on the table and puts his hands together near his chin "this only way for her to fully complete her transformation is her Bankai, Tobiume must accept you. But after the incident, do you think Tobiume will allow someone to mate with her master after you attacked her with your own?"_

_"The reason why Tobiume appeared is not because Hinamori called her, but her master was in great danger and had to protect her. That's why she took control and bit you down; she didn't recognize you but an enemy who is killing her master."_

_Jushiro sighed "Yeah…You'll have to try confronting Tobiume that you are not her enemy, even though she might try to kill you. Momo-chan won't be able to help because she doesn't know how to control her Bankai yet either."_

_"Toshiro…You're on your own on this, you must regain Tobiume's trust if you want Momo to become your mate."_

Hitsugaya looking at Hinamori's sleeping form. His eyes soften as he held her hand tightly "Momo...I'm sorry..." he said in a whisper under his breath. He lowered his head down, pressing his forehead against the back of her hand and felt her warmth against his head.

"Will you ever...Forgive me?" Hitsugaya said, he promised himself he would get stronger to protect her and never to hurt her again. He felt something move against his head and lifted his head up to see her fingers slightly move.

Hinamori moans softly and opens her eyes. _'She's waking up!'_ He quickly stood up and watched her wake up. Rubbing her eyes she sees her childhood friend. "Shiro-ch..-" her voice trails off and slowly looks away from him.

Remembering how he acted, she couldn't face him. He knew as well and got up and left the room to call Shukuro. Soon, the dark haired werewolf rushed in and held his daughter in his arms tightly. Hitsugaya watching by the door with sadness. He felt she didn't love him anymore and was going to disappear from him again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Jushiro looking at his son with a soft smile "don't worry son, he'll explain everything to Momo-chan…Let's give them some time together since they haven't seen each other for awhile, okay?" closing the door as Hitsugaya looked at her for one last time before the door shut.

The sun was setting, Hitsugaya sitting on the floor by the room waiting for someone to come out. He heard the conversation between the two Hinamoris. Heard her cries and how heartbroken she was. Hitsugaya listening, feeling his heart ache as if someone was slowly squeezing it.

Soon the door opened, Hitsugaya quickly stood up as Hinamori stood in front of him. He looked in her brown chocolate eyes as they were filled with sadness. He was prepared for her to slap him or curse at him. Hitsugaya took a deep breath as he looked away. Suddenly he felt a warm embrace and his eyes widen from the sudden embrace.

Hinamori hugged him tightly as he felt her tears on his neck. His eyes felt watery as well and dug his face into her shoulder. Shukuro looking out the door and smiled, seeing the two friends embracing each other. Shukuro walked pass them as Jushiro was watching them as well down the halls, leaning against the wall.

Shukuro approached towards Jushiro and turned around to see their two pups "They'll be okay...I told her everything what happened."

Jushiro crossed his arms and let out a smile "I'm glad Momo-chan is awake, Toshiro had been waiting outside by the door since she woke up." Shukuro chuckled "Yeah...I know. She doesn't seem to remember what happened in the arena."

"I guess Tobiume took full control of her master's body..." Jushiro let out a sigh and pushed himself off the wall "Let's leave them alone, they'll need some time to mend their bond" Shukuro nodded as the adults slowly walked down the halls "Mending their bonds won't be the problem though...Tobiume is going to want vengeance" Shukuro said softly.

Jushiro looked over his shoulder to see his son and Momo "He'll be fine...He's stronger than I thought, besides he'll do anything for her to be by his side. This is something he has to do...Alone."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori Fans! I hope everyone is enjoying their week and staying well! I am currently working on a Valentine's theme fanfiction so please look forward to it! Probably be posting it next week? Maybe earlier depending how it goes...Yes, I know valentine's day is coming already!? I hope your special ones are preparing something nice for you :) I'm already preparing a lovely fanfiction for everyone since you guys are the best and only deserve the best! And if you don't have a valentine, don't worry- You got me. LOL XD We'll eat chocolate together and cuddle. Ah yissssss...Best Valentine's day EVER. LOL! I hope you guys have a awesome day and thank you so much for your views! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 36: Salty**

**"MOMO-CHAN!"** Matsumoto hugging her friend as Hinamori waved her hands in the air while she was being choked by her breast. "Eh, Matsumoto…you're doing it again" Kira said as Renji scratched his head. "Man…that's crazy what happened, good thing they're locked up forever!"

The whole school knew about the news, what Miyuki and Aizen did to the two clans. Yet, the battle was intense that no one would ever forget. "I'm sorry for my actions that I caused to everyone..." Hitsugaya said as the group nodded.

"Taicho, we understand! I'm just glad everything is back to normal!" Matsumoto cheered. Hinamori and Hitsugaya were in better terms but they still had a long way to go for recovery. Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand tightly and decided the take her to the beach like he promised.

Hinamori's eyes widen "Eh? Right now, what about class?"

Matsumoto put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder "Don't worry about class you guys just got back! I'm sure Urahara sensei will understand!" The group pushed her to go; they knew the couple still needed sometime alone together after what happened.

Hinamori smiled and nodded "Okay, we'll see you guys later!" as she waved good bye to her friends and walked with Hitsugaya to their room. They quickly dressed in their swimsuits and wear clothes over them.

Hitsugaya carrying a bag with towels and sunscreen while Hinamori just held onto his hand. As they made it towards the beach, Hinamori's eyes filled with excitement. The weather was perfect and saw the white sand beach.

They found a perfect spot under a shady palm tree and put down some towels. "Come on, Bed wetter" as he took off his shirt and Hinamori quickly covered her eyes. "Why are you covering your eyes again? It's just a shirt..." as he continued to take off his pants, leaving him with his white and blue swimming trunks.

He pulled her shirt up and Hinamori screamed** "KYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** trying to pull down her shirt back down. "You're just sitting there, are you going to swim in your clothes?" he looked at her with a dumblook.

"N-No! I can do it myself!" soon she took off her clothes, leaving her light pink ruffled bikini. As Hitsugaya watched her slip out of her shorts to see a part of her lower bottom, he quickly turned away.

_'I already seen her naked! Why is my instincts jumping!?'_ he had to control his urges or else things could turn badly. He didn't want to risk doing something he'll regret, since he still isn't on good terms with her Bankai.

As they arrived the shores, Hinamori held onto Hitsuguya tightly "What are you so scared of, bed-wetter?" as he stood there and let the water touch his feet. "It's cold!" she giggled as she slowly put her feet in and feeling the sands cover her feet.

As they slowly entered the water, they were knee deep in. Hinamori looked down to see how clear the water was and soon felt someone splash water on her. Her hair was dripping and saw Hitsugaya smirking.

**"MOU!"** She yelled as she splashed back. It was war; they splashed towards each other as Hinamori chased Hitsugaya who tried to dodge the water. Hinamori had a hard time running since the sand was trying to take her foot down.

A large wave hit them as they laughed; they were completely inside the ocean now. As they swam and Hinamori clinging on Hitsugaya's back when she got tired "Now go!" she commanded him as his ears flickered.

Suddenly another wave hit them as Hitsugaya felt his foot on the sandy floor. As another wave hit them, hard enough for Hinamori to be pushed and swung around Hitsugaya's body. She was now facing in front of him with her legs wrapped around him.

Hitsugaya looked into her eyes "Momo…"as he held her close and their faces few inches apart. A wave coming from behind Hitsugaya splashed the back of his head and pushed him forward enough to close the gap between them locking lips with Hinamori.

He held her tightly as he tasted her lips and the salty water. Hinamori wrapped her arms around him. They kissed passionately as the ocean waves passed them. The sun was glowing upon them as they shared their first kiss together.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note: **Hello everyone!HAPPY MONDAY EVERYONE! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend, I sure did. Lots of relaxing and of course being lazy :) who doesn't love being lazy! But, it's time to get back into it and start some updates! I know, last week I only updated this story once! Probably killed some readers who were waiting (SORRY!) I promise I'll do my daily updates! Been extremely busy that week including when I been working on "Masked" valentine's special fanfiction for you guys, be sure to check them out cause I'll be updating that story EVERYDAY and final chapter will be done on Friday :) pretty awesome,right!? Anyways here is the long awaited update! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**sseeaa2**

**Spotlight story: **"Masked" - VALENTINE'S FANFICTION SPECIAL!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 37: Will you...**

Laying on the warm beach under the palm tree, they cuddled together watching the sun set in front of them. Hitsugaya leaning over to kiss his love on the forehead and smiling. Hinamori giggled as her hand was on his chest and his arms around her.

"Did you have fun, Bed-wetter?" he said as he moved above her and on his elbow, one hand brushing against her cheek. She looked at his face, the sunset brought out his stunning turquoise eye. She blushed and nodded.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her lips. He couldn't have enough, his childhood friend and the love of his life was finally his. He licked her lips and slide his tongue, touching hers. As they kissed, they broke the kiss for air.

Kissing his cheek and trailing it to her neck, she let out a small giggle. The taste of salt water with a scent of peaches slowly triggered his urges. His hands gripped on the towel under them, trying to control himself _'Not now…'_ he calmly said to himself.

He slowly lifted his head as Hinamori saw his claws were growing and his fangs showing. "Shiro-chan…? Whats wrong?" she put a hand on his cheek as he leaned on her hand and kissed it. "Hinamori…there's something I need to ask you…"

As he held her hand against his cheek "Do you remember…our promise?"

She blushed "Yes…if you showed me your face, I promise to be your Mate." He held tightly onto her hand on his cheek. He looked at her beautiful face;he would never want anyone for his mate unless it was her.

_'She remembers...'_ He felt like he was the luckiest werewolf in the world to have someone like her in his life. "Momo…I love you" as he pressed his head against her forehead.

"I love you Toshiro" she giggled as she put her hands on his muscular chest. They had their moment while the skies became dark. Soon, they packed up their stuff and held hands back towards their dorm.

"Shiro-chan, let's take a shower and have some dinner together!" she smiled as she unlocked her door. Hitsugaya put a hand on the door and leaned in for a kiss. "Together?" he smirked causing Hinamori to blush.

She pushed his face away "No! I mean separate, silly!" quickly going in her room and closing it. He chuckled how cute she was and how easy she blushes. As he entered his own room, he knew he had some cleaning up to do.

_'That girl…making a mess in my room'_ he thought to himself as he saw trash and clothes scattered around the floor. While he was being controlled, Miyuki caused all sort of mayhem in his room, slowly picking up the trash and putting the clothes back he saw the white torn gift box.

Hitsugaya pick up the wrapping and the empty box, he looked at the bookshelf and moved it. A ring shined as he gently picked it up. The aquamarine ring he bought, still in perfect condition. He put it on his desk and went to take a shower.

A soft knock on the door, Hinamori opened the door and heard him in the shower. "I guess his still taking a shower…" as she was about to leave, she saw the picture frame on his desk. She went inside and picked up the frame.

She smiled, it was a picture of them when they were kids and their fathers behind them_ 'Ah…so this was the picture from before.'_ He held onto the picture since it was the only picture of her. Something glimmered on the desk.

A white gold aquamarine ring, it looked like the ocean inside it. "Wow…so beautiful!" as she held it in her fingers. Suddenly felt an embrace coming from her back, feeling of heat and somewhat wet. She turned around and saw Hitsugaya with a white V-neck shirt and jeans on.

His hair was still wet as he took the ring from her hands and got on one of his knee. "Hinamori Momo…" he said as Hinamori stood there with her mouth covered, he took her left hand "Will you be my Mate?" as he looked up at her.

" Y-Yes!" she said happily as he smiled and put on the ring for her. It was a perfect fit. Hinamori gave him and embrace with tears in her eyes. She was so happy as well as Hitsugaya who held her tightly. The ring shined bright on her finger, as if the ocean waves were inside. The newly couple walked hand to hand down the halls to their dinner as a couple.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: **Hello hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! I hope everyone is enjoying their week so far, happy Wednesday :D Been working on both "Werewolf academy" and "Masked" so, lots of jumping around. I'm so glad I have views like you and Hitsugaya+Hinamori supporters! We're just like a big huge family, thank you everyone for all your support and reivews! Without your support, I wouldn't have gotten this far with my stories/fanfictions. Seriously you guys are amazing! As always, take good care of yourself and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Masked"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 38: The elite mates**

Matsumoto's eyes were big and bright **"HOLY KAMI-SAMA**...Look at that stone!" as she held onto Hinamori's left hand. Hinamori blushed with Hitsugaya by her side as they announced they're going to be Mates. The group decided to celebrate this special occasion.

The news spread as wildfire, a white werewolf with a black werewolf joined together. First time in history, a white werewolf and black werewolf joining together, not only as allies but as Mates.

As the group arrived to the most expensive restaurant in town. It was a suit and dress requirement restaurant, serving the best steaks and seafood.

**"CHEERS! To Hitsugaya Taicho and Momo-chan!"** Matsumoto yelled as their glasses clinked. The group brought gifts to the newly couple and Matsumoto brought a book for Hinamori causing her to blush. Hitsugaya looked and quickly froze the book and shattered it.

The book was titled "Super! Hot! SEXY! Mating Positions!" Matsumoto sadly trying to put the ice pieces together. "So…I'm guessing you guys haven't started, because I don't see ears or tails yet on Hinamori" Renji said as the group looked at them with anxious eyes.

"N-no…not yet…" Hinamori blushed as Hitsugaya held her hand "there something we need to handle first…" Hitsugaya explained to the group about the incident, causing Hinamori's Bankai to hate Hitsugaya for attacking her and will prevent her master from mating with him.

Hinamori's head lowered as she remembered what happened the night Hitsugaya proposed...

_As they ate dinner together, Hitsugaya held her hand across from him. "Momo…there is something I need to tell you about the Mating Ritual…" he was serious and wanted her to know. "The day…the day we were in the arena, your Bankai released."_

_Hinamori in shock "I released my Bankai?" she had no memory after Hitsugaya bite her. "Yes…but, you didn't release it yourself. Your Bankai, Tobiume released herself to protect you from me."_

_"Tobiume...?" Hinamori tightening her grip, she felt scared. She remembered a voice calling her but; it was too faint to hear. There was a warm feeling like spring and a scent of plums._

_"Yes, Tobiume took control of you because she sensed her master was in danger. That's when your father and my father arrived to stop the fight. If it wasn't for them...One of us probably wouldn't be here."_

_She saw sadness in his eyes, something was troubling him "What does this have to do with the mating ritual?" He looked at her, he bit his bottom lip "Tobiume thinks we are enemies and won't allow me to mate with you…She might reject and you…You might die in the process when you change into a werewolf."_

_Hinamori's heart stopped. She felt like a huge wall just slammed in between her and Hitsugaya. "The only way we can fix this is for me to confront Tobiume face-to-face" Hitsugaya looked at her hand "I don't want to hurt you Momo…I understand if you don't want-"_

_"No, I made a promise and we'll do this together" she said cutting off Hitsugaya. He was stunned and saw how serious she was. "I know we can get though this together"_

"O-Our Bankai can reject others?...I never knew that" Kira said in a trembling voice and the group fell silent. "Yeah Kira, better watch yourself! You never know, once you mate you might die trying to change into a werewolf" Renji said while giving a pat on Kira's back.

"This could be a problem…" Matsumoto sighed and looked at the couple "It feels like there's going to be another fight in the arena…again."

"It's the only way to confront her Bankai, I know Tobiume will try to kill me this time" Hitsugaya looked at his mate "Are you sure you want to do this, Momo? You know she'll take full control of you."

She nodded and held his hand tightly "Yes, I know you'll be able to do this and I will do my best as well!" she smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah! We'll be there to support you guys all the way!" Renji cheered as Kira nodded. Hinamori smiled at her friends "Thank you everyone..." They continued to enjoy the celebration with laughter and cheers.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori smiling and laughing. Saving the memories he spent with her, this could be his last day... Tomorrow is judgment day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Happy FRIDAY *CHEERS* Also, Happy Valentine's day I know it's on Saturday but, I wanted to be the first to say it to you all because I want to make your love ones and friends JELLY. Joking LOL xD But, seriously- you guys have a wonder Valentine's weekend and enjoy yourselves! My Valentine fanfiction special is now completed, please check that out when you can :) It's my valentine's gift to everyone who supported me and all your views! I seriously love you guys! Have a great weekend and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Masked" - Valentine's Fanfiction Special COMEPLETED!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 39: Tobiume**

A large group of young werewolves surround their academy's arena building wanting to get inside but the security from both clans preventing anyone from coming inside. This was a private battle between Hinamori's Bankai, Tobiume and Hitsugaya.

In the arena, Shukuro and Jushiro sitting with their pup's friends. "You really think she'll try to kill him?" Renji leaning over whispering to Kira. "If we didn't arrive in time to stop the battle, one of them would of already been dead" Shukuro said hearing the young red headed werewolf as the focused the center of the arena. Renji and Kira both gulped.

In the center of the arena, Hinamori was sitting on the floor closing her eyes as she focuses on her reiatsu. It's been hours trying to bring her Bankai out but Hitsugaya stood his ground prepared for anything. Hinamori stood there taking deep breaths.

_'Tobiume…?'_ there was no response as Hinamori kept trying to call her Bankai. She soon saw something inside her mind; it was a grassy hill with a large plum tree on top. She felt like she was here before, as she walked towards it. She saw a large blackish red dire wolf laying inside the tree on one of its branches.

The wolf was beautiful and was almost as large as a car. Her fur glimmered slight red in the light.

The wolf had her eyes closed; as if it was taking a nap "Are you…Tobiume?" Hinamori asked the wolf. Its tail swished around as the wolf laid there. "Answer me, are you Tobiume?" Hinamori asked again with a demanding voice.

"Silence…You are too loud" the wolf whispered as the winds blew gently. Hinamori clinched her fist "Tobiume, I need to talk with you!"

The wolf's eyes opened, glowing dark red and let out a soft growl "Do not waste my time girl; I have no reason to talk to such weak half-breed like you especially when you almost killed yourself." The wolf staring at the girl before her, clearly she was hurt from the comment.

"Tobiume, I am your master. I demand to speak with you and need you to lis-" suddenly the wolf let out a chuckle and laughed. "My master? Do not joke with me; I only protected you because I was in danger as well."

"I understand that and I am truly grateful but, there is something you need to understand. Hitsugaya is not our enemy! He was being controlled by another werewolf to attack us" Hinamori said.

**"DO NOT DEFEND THIS BOY"** the wolf growled as it sat up. Hinamori took a step back in fear. "He may be a white wolf and we have been allies for years. That is no excuse he couldn't control his own body, clearly he is weak…"

"Don't talk to him like that, Tobiume!" Hinamori snapped. She wasn't going to tolerate anyone talking bad about him especially to her own Bankai. The wolf chuckled with amusement "I see…Now I understand why you are here. You love this boy and wish to become his Mate."

The wolf stood up on the branch and laughed "clever girl…and how brave you were to come and talk with me, but let me tell you something" as its eyes glowed and her paws ignited in flames** "I WILL NOT ACCEPT HIM!"**

The wolf jumped towards Hinamori and suddenly the whole stadium was shaking. A fire tornado surrounded her body. As grass and flowers sprouted under her. "Here she comes…" Shukuro quietly said as the friends covered their eyes and with their arms up to block the heat.

The fire slowly died out, emerging from the flames. A large blackish red dire wolf had taken Hinamori's place. Tobiume staring at Hitsugaya with blood red glowing eyes "Good evening…You should be running."


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Welcome back from the long 4-day weekend, I know it's not enough right? But, hey look on the bright side only 4 days more and it's Friday again! So let's hang in there for a couple of more days in till we have the weekends to ourselves, I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend though! I sure did...That chocolate. YUM. Who gave me chocolate? MYSELF. Best gift ever! I'm serious, you work hard for your money and if you award yourself- it's the best feeling ever...Don't you think so? Anyways, thank you everyone for your views and support! Take good care of yourself and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 40: My Doggie**

The fire slowly died out, emerging from the flames. Tobiume staring at Hitsugaya "Good evening…you should be running" as she opened her mouth, created a fireball and was thrown towards Hitsugaya.

Quickly moving out of the way, he saw another fireball coming towards him and landing on impact. Hitsugaya was thrown to the ground. Before he could get up, Tobiume's paw was crushing his chest.

Hitsugaya felt his ribs creaking as he yelled in pain. Jushiro stood up watching his son being crushed by the large wolf but Shukuro held his arms and shook his head "Jushiro, don't. Your son has to do this alone...He'll be fine."

"You…How dare you attack a black wolf when you clearly know we are allies" Tobiume said as her paw ignited on fire causing Hitsugaya feel burns on his chest.

"Don't worry, our fire may not burn you, but you'll feel the heat from it" she chuckled as she watched him suffer. "Tobi-Tobiume!…We are not enemies!" Hitsugaya trying to hold up her paw off of him.

"Of course, you were being controlled correct? This girl been trying to tell me such pathetic story from a white wolf…you think I'll forgive you for trying to kill us!?" she pressed her paw down harder causing Hitsugaya's body break the ground under him.

"Y-You have to believe me! I never want to harm Hinamori!" he yelled. "Because you love her? The girl may be naïve to believe such thing, but I know you'll try to kill us again…I won't allow this!"

Tobiume opened her jaw as her mouth glowed bright red preparing to blast the young white werewolf.**_ 'STOP TOBIUME!' _**Hinamori's voice called **_'PLEASE STOP!_** _You have to believe us; you have to remember how happy I was and how much he cared about me!'_

Tobiume holding her fire, she did remember the times she saw her master with the boy. When they were children, Tobiume was only a small cub inside her watching her master smile and cry but those were her precious memories.

Once when Hinamori was young, she entered into Tobiume's world on accident while she was dreaming.

_"Ah? Hello doggie!" Hinamori would run up to her and pat her. "I'm not a dog…I'm a wolf!" Tobiume snapped. "My doggie!" as Hinamori cuddled with the wolf._

_Clearly, she didn't listen as Tobiume sat there as her master hugged her and pet her head. As they played around the plum tree together she felt loved and was happy Hinamori was her master._

As Tobiume slowly closed her mouth canceling the attack_ 'Master…'_ as she slowly picked her paw off the boy and backing away. Hitsugaya coughing as he lifted his head towards the wolf. "Boy…I will accept my master's wish but, if you dare to double cross us…I will bite your head off."

Soon her body ignited and changed back into Hinamori. The parents quickly ran into the arena towards them. "Good job, son" he smiled at Toshiro and helped him up as Jushiro carried Hinamori who was sleeping.

_'Master…'_ _Tobiume returning to her plum tree as she was embraced by her master. She felt her master's tears on her fur 'thank you Tobiume…my doggie…' Hinamori said quietly. She remembered coming here when she was young._

_Tobiume rubbed her head against her Master. 'Master…please, forgive me. I just wanted to protect you.' Hinamori looked at the large wolf and softly touched her face with her hands 'I know and It's okay. Thank you for protecting me, please allow Hitsugaya to become my mate.' __Tobiume bowed '__Yes, master.'_

Hinamori soon opened her eyes. Returning to her world, she saw Jushiro's face. **"MOMO-CHAN!"** he yelled as she gave her a tight embrace. As Jushiro swung her around, Shukuro kicked him and switched Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Shukuro carried his daughter and Jushiro was glaring at Hitsugaya and vice versa.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note: **Hello there Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction fans! We sure have come a long way on this fanfiction, sad to say next chapter will be the final. It took me some time to edit this because, this fanfiction was "suppose" to be a lemon but due to the rules...It's not allowed :( I know, bummer. I hope you'll understand...So, yes a large chunk of the Lemon portion had to be removed. You'll probably know where it was suppose to be LOL. But, I still made it enjoyable ;) with some but not too much. Also, Happy lunar new years! Take good care of yourself and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**tainted lovely soul & Nakablossom**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor" - COMPLETED

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 41: Mating Ritual**

Hitsugaya laying in the infirmary recovering his broken ribs and cuts, Hinamori was next to him feeding him apples. "Shiro-chan..Say Ah!" She smiled, he couldn't say no to that face she was making. As he opened his mouth and took a bite.

**"MOMO-CHAN!"** the door violent slided open as Jushiro enter. "Ah? APPLE!? I want some too!" he said as he opened his mouth wide and walked towards them. Hinamori giggled "Hai father, let me cut some more."

"Oh Momo-chan, you can call me daddy! Momo-chan you already received my blessings since I've met you! HAHAHA!" he laugh as Hitsugaya looked at him with a stern look. "Oh I almost forgot! Here is a little gift for the both of you!" as Jushiro handed them a book. It was the same book Matsumoto gave them.

Without hesitation, the book froze and threw it on the floor.** "AH! TOSHIRO!"** holding up the broken pieces "it's the number one book for your age!" Soon a nurse came in to check up on the young white werewolf.

"You're healing quite nicely, you should be able to leave today" she said and left the room. "Aren't you two excited!?" Jushiro bluntly said causing them to both blush. **"HAHAHA!** You two are both so innocent, tonight is a full moon!"

"Jushiro, stop making them uncomfortable…" Shukuro said as he entered the room and dragged Jushiro out. "WHaT! Nooo! I want to stay longer! MOMO-CHAN SAVE MEEEE!"

His voice echoed through the halls. The both sighed, as Hinamori felt a hand on top of her hand. She blushed and gave him a swift kiss. As they left the infirmary to enter their dorms, Hinamori was about to grab her keys but Hitsugaya shook his head.

"We'll be going in my room tonight…" he said as he leaded her to his room. Hinamori entered the room and saw the picture on his desk. "I can't believe you still have this…" she said as Hitsugaya hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah…it was the only picture I had of us together...Of you" he said quietly as he kissed her neck. Hinamori blushed feeling his soft lips on her neck. Hitsugaya noticed her getting tense; slowly he turned her around to face him

"Momo…are you scared?" he asked in a gentle voice cupping her cheek with his hand. Hinamori looked into his eyes and shook her head "No…" as her body loosen up as she was drawn into his eyes and touch. He leaned and gave her a kiss; slowly Hitsugaya put his arms around her feeling her small body.

They moved onto his bed, as Hitsugaya moved on top of Hinamori. Locking lips, he slides his tongue with hers. Softly licking her lips, he soon kissed her more aggressively. Tasting her sweet mouth, he slowly trailed his lips on her cheek to her neck.

She could feel his tongue on her neck causing her to let out a small moan. Hearing her moan, he slowly unbuttoned her uniform. Dropped her uniform and underwear on the floor, he looked at her fully exposed body and started to unbutton his uniform as well. Hinamori blushed as she watched him undress himself in front of her.

Revealing his muscular chest and how perfect his body was. Even though she saw him kinda naked from the hot springs and when they went swimming together this was nothing compare to those days. Hitsugaya smirked at her expression "You already saw me…why are you blushing so much?"

Hinamori snapped out of it "Mou! It's completely different from-" before she could finish he grabbed her hand and place it on his chest causing Hinamori to feel his muscular tone chest. She was mesmerized by how smooth his chest was as she started to trail her finger tips down south.

Hitsugaya feeling her fingers go downward, his eyes started to glow. His animal instincts were kicking in slowly…

Hinamori stopped at his belt and slowly and boldly, she unbuckled it. Helping her with his pants, she saw his manhood and turned bright red. Now she saw EVERYTHING.

Hitsugaya chuckled at her expression "you better hurry up and get used to it…" as he moved in closer in between Hinamori's legs.

"Momo…" he looked at her with seductive eyes. He wanted her and there was no turning back. Hitsugaya moved up as Hinamori felt herself become wet for him. "Momo…are you ready?" he whispered in a deep breath voice. She knew he was at his limit, slowly wrapping her arms around him "...Yes."

Almost an hour of moans and intense heat filling the room, they both were out of breath. Hitsugaya still on top of Hinamori, both sweating from head to toe. His hair messy and some stains of his hair bangs on his forehead with sweat.

Hinamori's hair was loose with her bun cloth on the floor. Her face still flushed with red cheeks, slowly releasing her grip from the bed covers and feeling Hitsugaya's breath on her neck. Trying to catch his breath, he rested his head on her shoulder feeling her twitch from her body settling down. "...Momo?" he said as she saw her closing her eyes and catching her breath.

Hinamori saw something inside her mind, it was Tobiume. Tobiume let out a loud howl, echoing in her head. She felt warm and something unlocking inside her. Slowly two back ears grew out and a large wolf tail. Her eyes opened changed into dark blackish red eyes and glowing.

"Toshiro…" Hinamori called gently out to him, he looked at her and was stunned. A beautiful black werewolf, how enchanting she looked with her ears and tail. She was now a full breed werewolf.

Hinamori soon fell asleep. Her body still adjusting from the change, a faint white mark appeared on both of their chest. It was similar to a X-cross mark, the mating ritual was completed. He laid next to his new mate and placed a blanket over them with his arms around her. Giving a kiss on her forehead "Momo…You're my mate now."


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend, welcome to the final chapter of werewolf academy! I want to thank everyone for their views and support on this fanfiction! Was extremely fun to write about, if you are new the my fanfictions please check out my other stories as well! Seriously, this was a long journey we come so far for this fanfiction! Of course, I will be making some more in the future. Thank you so much everyone! You all are my HitsuHina family already! Love you lots and I will see you in my other fanfictions! As always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Strange Bottle"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf Academy<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 42: The new beginning**

Hitsugaya goan turning over remembering the event from yesterday night, he smirked. Reaching his hand searching for his mate next to him, but only felt the bed sheet covers. He opened his eyes and saw the bed was empty. He quickly sat up_ 'Momo?'_ but heard the water running in the bathroom, his mate was just taking a shower.

He let out a relief sigh, he thought something happened. He looked over at the balcony window and saw how beautiful the day was, he never felt so alive knowing his mate is the one he always wanted. His wish came true…and their promise was fulfilled. He touched his chest, seeing the white mating mark and smiled.

He continued to listen to the water running in the bathroom, suddenly his urges kicked in with his eyes glowing. He got out of the bed, not wearing one single clothing and opened the bathroom door.

As he entered, he saw his Mate taking a shower; he knocked on the glass shower door. Hinamori turned around and saw Hitsugaya completely naked. "KYA! H-Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?!" she still wasn't use to his body and looked away.

He chuckled as he opened the shower door "I'm joining you" as Hinamori turned her head and saw him already inside the shower with her. "Mou! Can't you wait-" her words got cut off as he locked his lips with hers.

The shower pouring on them as Hitsugaya gently pressed her against the wall. Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori quietly said as they broke the kiss. "Call me by my name…you're already mine" he smirked as Hinamori glazed into his eyes with his hair soaked and wet.

"Toshiro…" as soon as she said his name, he swiftly and passionately kissed her. Their mouth open as their tongues touching with one another. Hinamori saw how hard his manhood was already and blushed.

Hinamori felt Hitsugaya's hand lift up one of her thigh as he moved in closer between her. She couldn't help how sexy Hitsugaya was when he wants her. She held him tightly to embrace what was coming…

After a few minutes of making love in the shower, Hitsugaya out of breath being tired from their session and leaned against Hinamori's back who was resting on the wall. She was a full werewolf now; there was no limit on holding back anymore especially when she is his mate.

"Couldn't you just wait…?" Hinamori asked in a tired voice, she was completely dazed and blushing. Hitsugaya smirk "If you didn't leave the bed, I wouldn't be here" giving her kisses on her back and embracing her from behind.

They took a shower together, Hinamori stepping out of the shower with Hitsugaya following. They dried themselves and washed up. Hinamori brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror at her ears and touched it.

She couldn't get used to them, as well as for her tail. Hitsugaya in the back watching her and getting dressed "stop touching your ears or else they might just fall off."

**"REALLY!?"** she quickly put her hand down as she watched her ears flicker. He chuckled how gullible she was. As they finished washing up and quickly dressed for class.

They held hands and walked outside together. A group of werewolves looked at the newly mates, some were amazed and feared by them. Hinamori was now the most beautiful werewolf in the academy causing werewolves to stop and look.

Hey pure black ears and tail that shimmered red in the sunlight. Her eyes dark brown with a hint of red. She looked like a different werewolf and by her side was her mate a handsome pure white werewolf.

Walking towards the class, Hitsugaya opened the door for his mate and hear Matsumoto screaming.**"MOMO-CHAN!"** giving a hug to her friend "WOW! You're ears and tail is so pretty! And your EYES…wow!" Matsumoto examining her closely as her black fur has a hint of red.

Renji and Kira blushed at Hinamori how beautiful she became and knowing they "did it" together, didn't want to talk about it.

"You guys! Hinamori is now a full werewolf! OH GOD, we're going to have another girl's day together and talk ALL about it! I mean...EVERYTHING! Hahaha!" Matsumoto burst out. The group laughed as well for Hinamori and Hitsugaya they finally had each other for the rest of their lives.

He wrapped his arm around his mate as she blushed. The aquamarine ring shining brightly. The promise they shared together, her memories returned and becoming a full breed werewolf. Memories they spent together at the academy with Matsumoto, Renji and Kira. They all became a close family.

Three years later, the group graduated from the academy fully prepared to live among the humans as Hinamori and Hitsugaya got married afterwards. Hitsugaya took over the Hitsugaya Clan working with Hinamori's father and his father as well. Matsumoto married Gin and had twin boy pups that look exactly like Gin with one strawberry blond hair and one silver hair.

Renji became head chief of the police werewolf squad and Kira became the world's most famous dancer, he became a superstar. The group would always see each other whenever there was a holiday or someone's birthday eventually they've became a pack together.

**-FEW YEARS PASSED-**

**"MAMA!** Tsukishi won't share his toys with me!" a baby boy growled. He had black long hair in a pony tail and turquoise eyes. He has a pair of black ears and a black tail with white on the tip of the tail and ears.

"…You always dress my action figures funny, Ukitake" another boy said in a low voice. He had white semi-spiky hair with red eyes. He had a pair of white ears and tail with black on the tips of the tail and ears.

"They need to fight in style that's why!" Ukitake said as he strike a pose. Tsukishi sighed as he tossed the toy towards his brother and walked towards his mom who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Mama…" Tsukishi called out looking up towards his mother. Soon she picked him up and hugged him "Tsukishi, you're such a good boy! Sharing toys with your bother, I'm so proud" his mother said.

Tsukishi nodded with an emotionless face "it was the only way to shut him up…" She let out a hesitant laugh as she heard the door open and close "I'm home" a man called out.

**"DADDY IS HOME!"** Ukitake ran towards the door. "Ukitake, don't grab daddy's leg or else I'm going to fall." Ukitake giggled **"GOOD! HAHAHA!"**

"WHY…YOU...LITTLE…" the father's voice stopped as he saw his black werewolf wife with their other son in her arms. "Welcome home, Toshiro" she said with a smile, he smiled back "It's good to be home, Momo" he carried his son off his leg and walked towards his wife to give her a warm kiss.

Hinamori had a short bob hairstyle with a turquoise hair clip on the side and Hitsugaya had long spiky hair that would almost cover his left eye and wore a turquoise tie with his suit.

**"MY TURN!"** Ukitake said as he puckered his lips towards his white werewolf dad. Hitsugaya sighed as leaned his cheek towards his son and Ukitake gave him a poke on the cheek. **"YAY! SUPER UKITAKE POKE! AHAHAHA!"** he clapped excitedly tricking his father.

"I learned that from grandpa!" Ukitake laughed. "That old man…What in the world is he teaching you?!" Hitsugaya gave a stern face and sighed, he looked at his sons. Ukitake was so much like his father Jushiro and Tsukishi was like Hinamori's father Shukuro. It was like having a mini versions of them.

They were the first pups to have both white and back werewolf blood in them. One day, they'll become the strongest werewolves who can control both fire and ice elements.

Hinamori giggled as the family sat down to have dinner together. Hinamori was washing the dishes and Hitsugaya was reading the newspaper with his cup of tea. **"DADDY! DADDY!"** Ukitake and Tsukishi ran towards him with a photo album.

"Look what we found when we were adventuring around the house!" Ukitake smiled and placing it on his father's lap. "It wasn't adventuring…Ukitake was too scared to go in the attic by himself so I had to go…" Tsukishi said in an emotionless voice.

Hitsugaya looking at the photo album "Momo, come here" as he opened the photo album and his sons looking as well. "Hm? What is it?" Hinamori looked over "Ah! Our photo album!" Hinamori picked up Ukitake and placed him on her lap.

"Wow mama, you're so beautiful…" Tsukishi said as Hitsugaya chuckled "she still is…" making his wife blush. "Hey Daddy!? How did you and mama meet?" Ukitake asked as both sons were anxious to know with their bright eyes. "Well…I guess, it started at the playground on one late afternoon…" Hitsugaya started as he showed his sons a old picture of them holding hands with their father's behind them…

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your support for reading "Werewolf Academy" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading any of my fanfictions! I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!<strong>-HitsuHinax1<strong>


End file.
